


Hunted

by Suganyeon



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Angster, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Mistery, Multi, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 50,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon
Summary: Wei Wuxian had always been capable of seeing and hearing those no longer in this plan. But things got difficult when a lost soul asked a "little" favor.
Relationships: Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, Mo Xuanyu/ Nie huaisang, Mo Xuanyu/ Wen Ning, Song/Xue, lan zhan/ wei ying
Comments: 51
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnylan/gifts).



For his whole life, Wei Wuxian knew he was different. He grew used to seeing people who weren't there. Hear voices not belonging to this realm. He made rules, to keep him safe, to make him look normal. Never stare a ghost in the eyes. Don't treat them like people. Never lend his body to them. And never, ever, fall in love with ghosts or living beings.

He made these when he realized he was different from the others. When he was abandoned by the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally. Bullied, alone, and scared, he created those three rules to feel a little more powerful in the mess destiny put him into.

The first time he learned he saw a ghost, it was his grandma. She came to greet farewell after her passing, and he as a kid, did not know why people were crying over her coffin when "she was standing right there". To him it was normal, seeing them since he was born, the limits of life and death were always blurred on his mind. Non-existent. It rendered a good beating, and a few days grounded for the "uncalled joke".

In pre-school, because of a whipping kid, all the other ones called him names. And once again he was grounded for telling lies. It was a pattern, one that was broken only when he learned it was not normal. HE was not normal.

And so, after many trials and fails, he learned to block the weaker ones. Old souls trapped in this realm. And, using all his might, he could look like a normal person.

But it was already too late. His family had sent him to an orphanage, the kids in school ostracized him. And he lived alone, with only ghosts as friends for seventeen years.

Even with all that, his heart could never ignore the Lamentations of those poor souls stuck on earth, and he kept helping those who came to him.

Now, he had finally been able to change his faith. It was his first time in Uni, a place one city away, with a scholarship that granted him free lodging and food. And most importantly... No one here knew who he was... Unfortunately... One whole life of being left by himself did not prepare him for that.

And so... His first year ended. And the only person with whom he traded greetings was his roommate.

He was still alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wei Wuxian, it's time to wake up"

"Urghh..." Wuxian woke up with a killing headache. One of those you feel like your head is slicing in half. He was used to it by now, happening Every Time he had so many souls surrounding him that he needed to use his own energy to block them.

"Sorry... Your clock has been ringing non stop them for almost an hour now"

"Thank you Ning'' it has been three months since they shared a room. Wen Ning was the only one who stayed even after things moved alone, electronics broke, or sounds would come out of nowhere.

It can all be blamed on the ghosts, but even if he asked them to stop, they would still prank him until they had their wishes attended. And soon, he got two reputations he wished never had. To the livings, he was hunted, to the dead a slave.

By some miracle, it was reaching the fourth-month mark, and Wen Ning still didn't talk about transferring away from him... Which was definitely weird.

"Not a problem, mate!" The boy smiled giving him good morning in the form of fresh coffee "they were quite a noise last night"

"Yeah... Sorry for that" this happened almost every night. As soon as the moon was out, and their energy intensified, one or two strong spirits would make their way past his barriers and trick them until he gave up.

"I don't think this new talisman works very well" Ning pointed to a piece of paper put on the door, opening and going away to his classes "oh yeah, you better get up, you are late" he spoke before closing the door.

The talisman was something an old ghost told Wei Wuxian how to do before passing away, a series of draws and chantings to clear a room from small spirits. It helped with most of them, but the new, or strongest ones could still break through it, which made him pass half his time thinking in new forms of making them stronger.

"Shit!" He spoke jumping out of his bed. Putting whatever clothes he could find and rushing through the doors. He was late. And being late means getting attention coming to the classroom... And he hated having eyes on him more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

He rushed without looking up, earbuds turned on to muffle the noises, head down looking only to the road. He was almost bumping a pair of feet walking his direction when he spun away and yelled a "Sorry! Am late" before rushing again to his class.

By sheer luck he got there before the teacher, finding his usual spot vacant at the back of the classroom. It was on the last rows, badly lightened, what made everyone else ignore the place. He took his notebook, focusing on the class when he almost screamed out of surprise by the faint voice coming from the small boy appearing out of nowhere in front of him

"So you CAN see me! Uau! This is new! Oh, yeah! Hi! I am... Right, I don't know who I am, but you can see me! God! You can really see me! Can you hear me too? Oh, it must be weird if you can't! Wait, what about If I scream? CAN YOU HEAR M-"

"GOD! SHUT UP ALREADY!" The whole class looked at him, blushing on his seat.

"Did I say something wrong, mister..." The teacher had to search his name on the list to remember his existence "Wei Wuxian? Correct? Please enlighten me, why should I shut up?"

"I..." He could not tell the truth.

"OPS, Sorry" the ghost whispered raising an apologetic hand in front of his body while scratching his head with the other.

"Then please, if my class is so boring, feel free to come back when you feel like attending it"

"No, Sir, I.."

"Leave" the teacher was dry, asking until he grabbed all his belongings and walked away to continue his class. The worst part was, without a doubt, all the murmuring of "freak" he could still hear.

Only when he reached the bathroom, he turned to the ghost, screaming with full rage "why the hell did you do that?"

"Sorry, I just got excited! It's been a while since I am here. Wherever this is, and nobody else seems to notice me"

"And how did you know I can?"

"Well... You stopped this morning, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You were going to hit me, well, pass through me, but you stopped"

Oh, shit. His fault. He was in such a hurry he forgot his own rules. "Follow me"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want from me?" Wuxian had taken the ghost back to his room, a place they could talk without receiving curious glares.

"I... Don't know. Should I want something?" The ghost had his legs crossed, hands behind his head... Turned upside down in the middle of the air

"You all normally do" he felt into his bed, pressing his head. It hurt even more now.

"I was just happy you could see me!" The small ghost spoke. He looked rather normal. No deformities or signs of brutal death.

"Right... You don't remember who you are... Maybe... Do you know 'where' you are?"

"Nope" he turned on the air, mimicking Wuxian's position on the bed, floating above him. "My first memory was this dark staircase. But it was empty"

He hated this part. Sometimes when the ghost had a brutal death they could not remember names or places. Only where they had 'reborn', and it made Wuxian work extremely harder once they attached themselves to him.

"Take me there" He asked, getting up. He had to know what this ghost left behind if he was getting rid of him. If the place was the only thing he knew, it was at least a starting point to discover who he was.

They walked through the campus in silence, well, Wuxian was silent. To someone who did not know where or who he was, this ghost surely talked a lot. And in those cases, thanks to technology development, Wuxian got used to Bluetooth phones, at least this way he could respond or ask questions without looking like a creep.

"It was here" the ghost spoke pointing to an old building in the distant bits of the campus. It was at the back of the medical facility, normal students didn't have permits to walk there, but looking at the ghost, he didn't seem too old. His age or younger. Dark hair and eyes, pale skin, slim figure. Not in the least someone who should be allowed there.

Wuxian follows him, looking around for security cams, guards, or any person who could see him. "Just like a spy!" The ghost eyes shined seeing him walk on the blank spots. "How do you know where they are?"

"You get used to it with time! It's all the same system for all buildings. And do you even know what a spy is?" He laughed at the boy's actions, mimicking him again. "Do you have a habit of copying others?"

"I... I don't know!" He gave Wuxian a sad face, one could see big imaginary ears dropping on his head.

"Hey, is okay. We will discover who you are"

"Promise?" His eyes shined again.

Shit. Another mistake. "I... Will do my best"


	5. Chapter 5

Despite all that the place the ghost took him was empty. Not one sign of recent death around it. What could only mean two things: He was an old soul, strangely strong, or... Or he was murdered and his killer cleaned the scene.

"Fuck" Wuxian whispered thinking the possibilities. It was highly impossible the first one to be true. In all his life he had never met an old soul strong enough to be like that. And the second one... Meant he could be getting himself in a hole too deep and too dangerous to be worthy of the risk...

He took the ghost to the library next. He did not find evidence on the place, maybe he could find it on the internet. And since his previous experiences made him used to not own any electronics, he had to use one of the PCs there.

He searched for a vacant booth, one distant enough of others, smiling when the ghost kept looking around amazed by all the people surrounding them. "Woah, so many people! Won't they notice you talking to me?"

"That's why I use this" he tapped the Bluetooth phone on his ear.

"Woooooah!!! You are so smart!!" He was easily amused. But it gave Wuxian a reason to giggle. And he missed this feeling a lot.

He started searching the news related to the place. To see if any journal had something about the spot being a crime scene or accidental deaths in the area. It was a miss. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened, the ghost was almost touching the screen, asking him "what is it?"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Wuxian screamed holding the PC. The screen was malfunctioning only by the proximity with the ghost. He shook it, sighing with relief when it was back to normal. "Phew! Do you know how expensive it is?"

He just did not realize how loud his voice was. At least not until the boy next to him told him "You should not raise your voice in the library". He was so focused he did not even realize when he sat there. Jumping from his seat to the sound of his voice.

"Ah... No... Yeah... Sorry" he asked forgiveness before sitting back. He knew that face from his forensic classes. He was called Lan Wangji, the prime gem of the Law faculty. Known for his beauty and intelligence without comparison. And damn he was hot.

"You should not make it a habit to scream in classes too. Nor to use your phone too much" Wangji tapped his jaw, pointing to the Bluetooth on Wuxian's ears.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing" he blushed side looking the ghost "it won't repeat again"

"Good"

Only when the boy turned his attention back to the screen in front of him, did Wei Wuxian notice the confused face the ghost was making.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed Furrowing his brows.

"Just now... When he raised his hand and tou- passed thru me... I think I saw something... I think I know him"

Great. Just great. WuXian whispered to himself, now he had to talk to one of the most prestigious students of the whole institution. Fuck his life!

"Erm... Lan Wangji... Right?"

The boy sighed before turning back to him, reclining on his chair to see him over the partition, clearly not amused by the disturbance.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Is just... I have a friend... And..." He stopped to think about how he would ask if he knew the boy when his thinking was cut short

"Gather your thoughts. And only then you may speak. But I do not think I may have something of interest to anyone related to you"

It was short and dry. A clear signal of rejection. One Wuxian was pretty used to it by now.

"Yeah, sorry." He spoke as coldly as he spoke. "Do you know if someone went missing or died in this university? He should be around our age, dark hair, and eyes, clean pale skin, slim and talkative. Kinda crazy..."

"Why do you ask?" Wangji time continued to be dry, but brought hints of curiosity to his face this time.

Wuxian exchanged a glare with the ghost. To his surprise, the Lan boy didn't shut him up this time. He pondered I'd maybe he should tell him the truth. If he could accept it.

"Wei Wuxian?" He took to long thinking.

"Oh, is this your name?" He could hear the ghost asking

"I have a friend. He is doing research and asked me for help" bullshit. As if he had ever had a friend in this life that was alive.

Wangji turned back to his PC. For a moment Wuxian felt as if he was going to be ignored again. Looking expectantly, but all the boy did was take his books and get up. "Search for Mo Xuanyu" he said before going away.

Wuxian looked to his back as he walked. "Mo Xuanyu. Does this name bring you any memory?" He asked the ghost, eyes still fixated on the Lan far distant from them.

"I... I don't know? It sounds familiar but... I don't know...But I am sure I saw that guy before"

"Maybe after your death?"

"No. He was smiling. He always does next to you"

"Are you blind? He did not smile once!" Wuxian spoke clutching his face.

"No... I am sure he was happy. I 'know' he was!" The ghost spoke looking at the direction the Lan was.

"Maybe you really were crazy" Wuxian tapped the name on Google search. "Look here" he pointed to the screen. Pressing on the first link that showed up. It was local news. Didn't speak names or locations. Only a brief note.

"Families grieve the disappearance of their only child. Mo Xuanyu, 19y.o. reported missing after a week of no contact. The family reported that his best friend lost contact after they met to meet in a local cafeteria that the boy never showed up. The family asks for a response."

The journal brought an interview with the said friend, non named, only the initials L.W., No picture of the missing boy.

"L.W... Lan Wangji... Do you think he knows who he was?" The ghost asked, moving closer.

"I swear to God if you burn this computer I'm gonna make you pay for it somehow" Wuxian spoke. He had to find Wangji if they wanted a response.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry!" Wuxian spoke from the ground. In his hurry to catch Lan Wangji, he had just bumped on one of his friends.

"The fuck! I had just bought this coffee!" The man passed his hands over his clothes, trying to clean the drops on the fabric.

"A-cheng, don't be like that. He is hurt more than you" the other man extended a hand to help Wuxian to get up. He hissed to the pain on his forearm, burned by the hot coffee when he bumped into them.

"This looks pretty bad. You should go to the infirmary to have it treated" Another one of the three boys spoke.

"Don't mind him. To someone with a cat tongue, he sure does like to buy coffee burning hot"

"Not my fault if it's cold outside"

"A-cheng... It's mid-summer!"

"Fine! I like how it feels in my hands. Happy now?" he threw the cup in the trash, bringing his hands up.

Wuxian blinked twice to the interaction in front of him. "Oh... So this is like having friends" he thought absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" To the voice of the ghost, he remembered what he was doing. Looking directly at the boys in front of him "hey... Erm... Do you guys know where Lan Wangji is right now?" He could feel his ear getting red

"I think he already left. He is crazy with hours and has a curfew to get home" the boy who offered him a helping hand responded. "Why?" He added with a grin

"Ah... No... Nothing" Wuxian felt ashamed for some reason. "S-sorry again. And thank you" he nodded, turning away and moving quickly back to his dorm. It was the longest conversation he had with another teen in all his life apart from Ning.


	7. Chapter 7

"This looks pretty bad" Wen Ning spoke looking at Wuxian arm. It was red, almost bubbly, from the coffee dropped on it. It ached a lot to the wind and water. "I think I have an ointment, let me see if I can find it" he turned to search on his drawers, coming back with bandages and a small container. Taking Wuxian's arm as he looked the boy clutch his nose in pain as he did the first aid.

Wuxian's eyes kept going back to the ghost at the window, he had not spoken a word since they met the boys earlier. Even when Wuxian was the one initiating the chat. "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

Ning looked to the empty space at the window. By now, he was used to Wuxian talking alone. Nothing scared him more than his sister, so ghosts? Yeah, bring them on. He was not fazed. "He isn't feeling alright?"

"Humrum. This one is super chatty, but he is quiet for a few hours now. It's driving me crazy" It was good to at least have one person not weirded out by him.

The ghost watched their interaction, eyes wide, mouth open, impressed by Wuxian speaking freely with both. "He can see me too?"

"No! Unfortunately... Or fortunately for him. He is just weird like that. Not caring about all the trouble you lost to me" he laughed pointing at Ning.

"Hey! It was here or my sister's apartment. And believe me, I love her with my life, but that woman scares the shit out of me!"

"Oh" the ghost expression mellowed again. Sad to still be able to only interact with one person.

"So... Are you going to tell me the problem?"

"I... Don't know. That is the problem"

Wuxian looked confused. Waiting for the ghost to speak.

The boy sighed a breath out of habit. Not like he needed to breathe, but it was a motion used to emphasize his feeling of loss. "When we were coming here... One man passed through me. I don't know, I just... Felt pain? I... I don't think it was pain, per see. It just... Felt wrong. How can I explain it... It was like a panic attack, like my heart rushed miles and the air burned my lungs. But... It wasn't a feeling. Not like a 'now' feeling at least. I feared for my life. But I don't know why, or can explain it so it makes sense"

"So you know the guy?"

"I don't think so"

"Do you think he had something to do with your death?"

"I don't know. That's the problem"

"Do you think you can recognize him again?"

"Mn. For sure. I saw his face clearly"

"We can search for him tomorrow then"

"Xian, are you going to do something dangerous again?" Ning had been quietly watching the one side conversation so far. Catching only glimpses of what was said. He could feel Wuxian tension rise. Feel the air getting colder in the room.

"Only looking this time, Ning. Don't worry about it so much, okay? And thanks for this'' Wuxian took his arm back. It was bandaged from his wrist up to his elbow. It had always been Ning taking Care of the scratches he got helping the ghosts since he moved into the room. Nobody had ever taken care of him like that before, making his heart fluster on to his chest.

"Oh, you like him" the ghost spoke after watching them both.

"I do not!" Wuxian rushed to silence a voice only he could hear.

"It's a shame though. I think the guy in the library likes you. And he is much better than this one" the ghost turned back to the window, dismissing Ning without a glare

"You really are crazy! Why do you even think that?" Wuxian tried to hit the nothingness with a pillow

"Well... There were plenty of empty spaces there today, but he chose the one right next to you. AFTER he looked around. And his PC was off the whole time... And he never opened his books, or played on his phone. He just sits there doing nothing until you noticed him"

Wuxian felt his face burn. It could not be true. This ghost must be pranking him as all the others do. It was their thing after all. Lie and trick him all the time to have a last fun before passing. He could not be feeling the truth ... Despite that, he turned around on his bed, saying goodbye and going to sleep with a smile on his face. Was it even possible that someone in this world could like him?


	8. Chapter 8

"Here. I am sorry about yesterday" Wuxian placed a USB heater in front of Jiang Cheng, a cup of coffee and a bagel. It was his way of asking sorry for bumping into him. "Please do send me the charges if you had to clean your clothes"

"What happened to your arm?" Lan Wangji quickly interrupted them, taking Wuxian's hand to give a closer look to his bandaged arm, eyes open as much as he could. Today, for comfort, Ning had out the wrapping starting from his hand till the middle of the arm, since the redness was visible around it.

"Jiang Cheng dropped his coffee on the poor thing" Huaisang spoke amused by his friend's reaction.

"I did not! He was the one bumping into me!"

"Yes. And I am sorry"

"Forgive the boy already! Meanie" Song Lan spoke hitting JC head.

While they were playing around Lan Wangji never let go of Wuxian's hand. Waiting for the boy to look at him. Losing his patience, he tightened his grip on his fingers to call his attention, asking when his eyes locked "are you all right?"

"It was nothing, really. My roommate worries easily. That's all. I don't even think it needed this much"

"Yeah, right. Say the one screaming in pain this morning. And look he is still holding your hand" the ghost boy spoke to Wuxian ears, making them bright red to his remarks.

It was something the other noticed too. Sitting in one corner to the other, the three poked their sides to make sure everyone saw it. Starting from Song, Huaisang, and then Cheng, who was just beside Wangji.

"Hey... Why don't you sit with us today? The spot next to Wangji is free" Song Lan asked the sacrifice.

"Oh yes, please sit, sit" Huaisang got up, going to push the empty chair.

"Ah... If you guys don't mind" Wuxian spoke, moving to take a seat.

"Mn. It is okay"

"If you don't scream out of nowhere again. That was ridiculous" Cheng added, getting hits from Song Lan and Huaisang, and a side glare from Lan Wangji

"Yeah. I won't today" he responded surely, whispering to ghost boy a "right?" That only they could hear.

"I promise" the boy smiled. Looking at Lan Wangji straighten his posture. Side glaring Wuxian

"Tell me if you need anything" Wangji whispered to the new boy in the group.

"Mn. I will" Wuxian felt giggles inside of him. His life was full of first since he met this ghost "ah... Could I bother one of you to lend me yesterday's notes?"

Before anyone could answer, Lan Wangji spoke a few times higher than his usual "mine" clearing his throat to go back to his normal, low tone "I can lend you mine. If you don't mind, of course"

"It would be great!" Wuxian smiled brightly.  
.  
"Blinding" he could hear Song say, while the three laughed at Wangji red ears that only they knew why.


	9. Chapter 9

Wuxian wanted to hide in a hole when the teacher walked inside the classroom, eyes focusing on him. Wen Xu was like one could expect from his rigid exterior. Severe, cold, and brutal with his words. One of those who never give an A+ because "If you deserve an A+ you would be the one giving the lesson".

"I hope I won't disturb you today, mister Wei" he called the boy out as soon as he set his bag on the table. Raising a brow to where and whom he was sitting with. 

Wuxian shrank on his seat, feeling all eyes on him, and the sound of muffled laughs filling his ears. But it didn't take long, as Lan Wangji placed a hand above his, eyes still looking forward. He felt the light squeeze giving him encouragement, and his new friends clicking their tongues to the rest of the room. Even the ghost boy was making weird faces to everyone and giving a deep glare to those who lasted long in the joke. He felt strangely safe at that moment.

By the end of the class, when everyone walked out, he heard the call he didn't expect. "Mister Wei, can I bother you for a little longer?" Wen Xu called him from his position in front of the class. Wuxian nodded to his new friends, who left after saying they would wait for him outside. Lan Wangji being the last for them, glaring at the teacher a second longer before leaving the room.

"Is there any problem, sir?" Wuxian felt nervous, not even the ghost boy beside him could stop his sweat from forming on his hands. Ghosts usually make the air around him go could, but at that moment, it was not appreciated, since it made the situation even eerier.

"I should be the one asking you that. This is the second class we share, and as always you have to be alone in a corner. And today, your seat was right in the front, with a group you have never partaken before, and this" he pointed at the bandages "are you perhaps being bullied by them?" He had the best intentions, bringing Wuxian guard down in a go.

Relieved, the boy could only stutter, shaking his head in a vigorous nod, "N-No sir! They kindly let me stay with them!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And how have been... THAT other matter these days?"

Since the ghosts would always follow him, Wuxian was marked as an unwanted child, constantly being delivered back to the orphanage. By sheer luck, close by lived an old lady, alone in a run-down house. She was a shield of protection from a cruel world and reached to him one day when he had run away.

This lady ended up being Wen Xu grandaunt, and so, this teacher was not only his lecturer but the closest he had as a family. He was the one who set him in this university, assuring the board he was raised properly, and so, deserves the chance to show his talents. By the way, have I ever told you he just happens to be the eldest cousin of a-Ning? He sure likes to protect this boy.

"Ah... Is... Quiet, sir"

"Drop the act, will you? We are alone now"

Wuxian sighed deeply, loudly. Making ghost boys was confused looking at them. "A-Xu, I am fine! You don't have to worry so much!"

"That isn't what Ning told me. He said you were helping a dangerous ghost"

"He is not dangerous!" The phrase came out so loud, Wuxian looked around to see if anyone had noticed. "He is just a lost kid. A crazy one, but a good one"

"Care to enlighten me?" The teacher loosened his tie, fixing his hair up as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes, dropping down when he remembered it wasn't allowed there, clicking his tongue.

"He doesn't remember who he is. Only a few pieces here and there as he gets closer to certain people. But he had a feeling, a bad one. We just don't know what this means yet" He explained as simple and fast as he could. "But we have a hint of someone who may have to know him before"

"And is he the one who gave it the feeling?

"No! It's... It's actually Lan Wangji" He blushed saying the name

"Oh... I see how it is now" He smirked at the red cheeks "let me know if you need anything, all right?" He patted the boy's head, ruffling his hair before getting the items he placed on the table.

"Ah! Have you ever heard of someone dying or missing on campus before ?"

"Well..." He grabbed the cigarette box again "I do remember something like this in the papers last year. The teacher's lounge was filled with small talks about it. But nothing comes to mind. Let me see what I can find and I will call you later, okay?"

"Mn. Thanks, a-Xu" he smiled turning around, spinning back at his name being called.

"A-Xian, here" the teacher tossed him a package, that he almost dropped at the unexpected motion

"What is this?" He examined the item, growing his eyes at the sum inside it. "You really don't need to! This is too much!"

"The books for this class are expensive this year. I will bring some used ones that I have later to your dorm, but there are a few you will need to buy new. We can go to the city for them on the weekend. Grab a coffee with Ning, change pace. This is for food. You are too skinny and if I remember well, dorm food isn't very appealing"

"But I... You already gave me money at the beginning of the year!"

"And? Can't I give you more if I want to?"

"No... Is just... It will take me longer to pay you back"

The teacher clutched his browns, placing a cigarette on his mouth, without lifting it "I don't remember to ask for that. Now go, I will call you and drop by later. Go make some friends kiddo" he dismissed Wei Wuxian with a wave of his hands. Whispering "fuck" when he had to put his tie up to face the other students.


	10. Chapter 10

True to his words, the small group was just outside the block, waiting for Wei Wuxian to meet them. They chatted and laughed loudly, playing with some others Wuxian had never met before. "Hey there! Did the nazi gave you a bad time?" Nie Huaisang asked as soon as he saw the boy approach.

"Ah... No. He just wanted to check and ask if I could still catch up with my arm like that" he was used to the change in Wen Xu inside the class and the reputation of a severe man he had built with time. Unapproachable unless for academic matters.

"Tell me if you need any help" Lan Wangji told him, looking right at his eyes. It was like he could see inside your soul.

"I...I will, thank you" he used all straight he could to not blush like crazy.

"So, this is the rumored sacrifice?" A petite girl asked behind the group. Wuxian had seen her before with them. Her and another. But never seen the two boys standing by her side.

"Yeah, this is Wei Wuxian, Xian, those are Lou Qingyang, Xiao Xincheng and Xue Yang" Huaisang rushed to introduce them.

"Just call me MianMian. They all do" she offered her hand to be shaken. Winking.

"N-nice to meet you" Wuxian felt his stomach growing could, as he greeted every new face, he felt nervous by how many people were around him. Real, living people.

The ghost boy looked around intrigued, seeing as Wuxian was lost in track, he asked him "Why are they calling you a sacrifice?" Only then did the coin go down. Making Wuxian question the same thing. "What is this about a sacrifice?"

"To appease Lan Wangji, of course" they agreed with her, nodding and walking following Wangji that had started moving as soon as he heard the question, ears red in embarrassment.

"Pardon, me?"

"It's just a joke, relax!" Song Lan put an arm over his shoulder, bringing him with them, to the cafeteria.

And just like that, the group changed the subject, leaving more questions than answers running on the boy's head.

"Ask him!" The ghost kept saying every time Wei Wuxian looked at him. To avoid causing trouble, they had agreed that he would refrain from talking unless they were alone, or something big happened.

Wuxian looked at him with a "stop that" face when the count reached ten. He was enjoying this friendly chat and didn't want to disturb the peace asking questions. But when the ghost appeared in front of him, chatting " ask him, ask him, ask him" nonstop, making him jump back in fright he could no longer hold it down

"Uh... Lan Wangji..." WuXian waited until the other looked in his direction "about that thing from yesterday... The Mo Xuanyu kid..." He stopped realizing all eyes on him. The aura suddenly grows dark in the group.

"What did you say?" Jiang Cheng asked him in a very threatening tone. "What name did you call?"

Only then he realized the mistake he had made.

"Sorry. Is a sensitive matter" Xue Yang told him, reclining on his chair, pushing his unfinished food back.

"He was a friend. No longer between us" Wangji responded, receiving glares from his friends.

"Did he die... Or… Oh! Do you have a picture of him? I couldn't find one online" Wuxian was avid for the answer, ignoring all eyes turning to him again, following the flow.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you one of those freaks? Can't you people just leave alone?" Jiang Cheng stood up, pouting a finger to his face "Do you even know how painful it is to us? To lose our friend! Get out" he pointed to the exit door "get lost and don't come back! Now!"

Everybody rushed to hold him down, fearing he would start throwing punches again. Wuxian, now standing, looked in disbelief at the change of the boy. What was it that he asked that was so wrong? The tears forming in his eyes, seeing the familiar scene happening again. It is always like that. When he finds a place, something ghost related always destroys his hopes.

"Sorry" he grabbed his bag and walked away. Why did he even think this time would be different? Nothing changed. He was still the same.

Inside the cafeteria, Nie Huaisang let his body down on the chair "you are too much!" He looked as the boy ran away, unable to say a word.

"I am? Or are you too little? Wasn't he your friend too?"

"It's been more than one year now. Can't you just leave it be?" Lou Qingyang spoke, grabbing her cup back, biting on the straw. "The poor boy was almost in tears''

"I will, when he discovers what happened to him!"

Wangji watched the whole scene quietly, grabbing his bag, he walked away without saying any words. He felt guilty about his friend's action. If only he never had spoken about it...


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry!" The ghost kept repeating those words and he floated following the running boy. It seemed like every time he opened his mouth something bad happened to the other. "I am so very sorry"

"It's all right!" Wuxian dried his tears looking at him. "It wasn't your fault" his heart was aching from the emotions building inside of him. He wanted to scream, to chase him away, but what if he was the one in his place? Wouldn't he want to know who he was too?

"Who are you talking to?" Both man and ghost jumped to the unexpected voice coming, out of breath, behind them.

Wuxian turned around as fast as he could, having to be held to not fall. In front of him, surrounding him with big, strong arms, Lan Wangji pressed their body's close, faces inches away.

"Lan Zhan" he called on instinct by the name he always used on his mind. Looking as the other stiffened, losing his embrace.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked again.

"N-nobody"

"Wei Ying..." The name came out as a question, asking for permission.

"I... You would believe even if I said so"

"Try me"

He let a deep breath out "It... It may be your friend" rushing to add with hands in the air "oh! But I am not sure! As I said, I never found his picture"

"What?" Wuxian saw the doubt on Wangji's face growing. "Is this a joke?" He looked around seeing nothing... No one else around them.

"He is right here" Wuxian pointed at an empty space "I can see his ghost" done. All his hopes were done. One sentence and he was back to be the lunatic that talked alone.

Lan Wangji rushed through his bag, grabbing his phone. He moved the screen a few times, showing it to Wei Wuxian. "is this him?"

"YES! OMG, YES!" he screamed happily, looking at the ghost boy... No, Mo Xuanyu standing next to him. "It's you!!"

"Me?" The ghost questioned since he couldn't see his reflection, so he does not know his face. "This is how I look?" He tried to grab the phone, but before Wuxian could say not to, the screen turned black.

"Ahh, I keep telling you to not touch stuff" he grabbed the Lan phone, turning it around, trying to power it up "how much will it cost to fix it?" He just didn't realize the boy walking backside, falling on the bench with a weird face.

"Are you sure?"

Wuxian felt his heart stop to the sadness in the other eyes. He had just confirmed that his friend was dead and there he was jumping out of happiness and talking about dead cellphones.

"I am sorry for your loss" he felt a lump forming on his throat, moving in autopilot, he hugged the sitting boy. He felt arms closing around his waist, as the boy's whole body trembled when he sobbed. "You believe in me?" He asked in a low tone.

Lan Wangji nodded, pressing his head deeper in the other. "I heard you one the bathroom. And even before. Talking to something that wasn't there. Things moving alone"

He saw. And he believed. Feeling his tears finally fall, Wuxian's whole body gave up. Relief overflowing his soul, still hugged, they both cried deserving tears. One could have now the answer he so much wanted, another had someone who truly believed him... They had each other.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come inside" Wuxian opened the door allowing Lan Wangji to walk inside the room. When they were able to stop crying, he pulled him without words by hand until there. They needed a safe place to talk since now, Mo Xuanyu was part of the conversation.

"Take a seat" he spoke unaware that the only sitting place they had in the small room were the beds. Cursing in his head as he turned to close the door, he pointed to one of them "that one is mine, you can sit there"

He took his bag and coat, moving to Ning's bed, sitting on it. Adding "my roommate won't mind" when he saw Wangji's face.

He waited for the Lan to sit. Uncomfortable for being alone there. Well... Not completely. Mo Xuanyu looked at Lan Wangji, standing in front of him. He saw the ghost bend over, turning his head right and left. "I can't remember him"

"Try touching him" Wuxian laughed when Wangji jumped a little at the cold touch on his cheek. "It's okay"

"Momo... He calls me Momo. We met in kindergarten. His brother made him talk to me" the ghost talked, smiling to his memories, found the small scenes he saw in his mind. "He was my best friend" It was a tender moment.

"Momo..." Wangji whispered, making the ghost open his eyes. "I miss you" he felt the tears back, burning, as he was afraid to blink and lose that small cold feeling that proved his friend's presence.

Wuxian could feel his heart getting hot. Moments like that made him work so hard to help those kindred spirits. He was about to say something when he felt his phone buzz "hello"

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

"Oh I'm at my ro- OUCH" He didn't want to disturb the moment, getting up, he walked to the door only to have it slammed open until his face. Rubbing his nose he looked at the two-man walking inside

"Sorry, xian!" Ning rushed to cup his face, looking at the damage. Behind him, Wen Xu turned his phone off, bending to get Wuxian's from the floor, it had been dropped by the impact.

"You are here!" he said, "with him" his face wasn't very friendly, nor was his tone, as he reached his arm to the boy, looking at his red nose. "You have been crying. Why?" He glared at Wangji.

"Professor" Wangji jumped out of the bed when Wen Xu looked at him, at the place he was sitting.

"It was nothing, a-Xu. Why are you here? You said you would call BEFORE coming"

"I found Ning outside. There was no need to call if he could open the door. We bought you dinner"

"Again? You already gave me money for food this morning!!"

"So what? I can't feed two skinny boys anymore? Am I this poor?" He tossed the bags at Wuxian, walking to Lan Wangji "and what are you doing here, mister Lan?"

"A-Xu, stop that! He is a friend!"

A friend? Lan Wangji blinked twice at these words. Tilting his head in the boy's direction.

"You made a friend? Does he know about... You know?"

"Yes, he does!"

"And he didn't run away?"

"Nope" Wuxian smiled proudly.

To this, in one second, Wen Xu's expression went from cold to warmth, with a big smile on his face, he hugged Lan Wangji chatting away "a friend! You made a friend!" Patting the Lan Boy. "Good. Good!!! Do you like fried chicken, mister Lan?"


	13. Chapter 13

\---------------

"You will scare him like that" WuXian told the ghost that kept touching Lan Wangji while they ate, mouth full of food.

"No talk while eating"

"Sorry, sorry"

"Oh, so it is true that the Lan's have rules for everything" Wen Xu gulped the canned beer in his hand. He had long lost his blazer, and rolled up his long sleeves, untying his tie that was now lost around his neck like a scarf.

"Mn. Concentrating on the food helps the digestion" both, Lan Wangji and Mo Xuanyu recited at the same time. Making Wuxian laugh alone by the scene only he could see.

"Sorry. It's funny cuz you too spoke at the same time" he answered no one when he felt the eyes on him.

Lan Wangji placed his empty dish down on his lap. He was now sitting on the floor, back to the wall under the window, the only place he felt was 'safe' to be under Wen Xu glare. He looked back to Wei Wuxian, taking a moment to indulge himself on the other smile. "Is he hurting?"

"Ghosts don't feel pain" Wen Xu responded to him, opening a new can of beer. "Not like they don't want, they just can't anymore. All they have is the knowledge of what they should feel or react to certain things. Or the felt overs from when they were alive"

Wangji was about to open his mouth when Wen Ning read his mind "our grandma used to see them too. We don't have it but grew used to her stories. That's why we are normal with him"

"Momo isn't the only one?"

"I can see them since I was born"

"It must have been..." Wangji searched for the right word looking back at his hands on his lap.

"Hard?" Wuxian laughed completing his sentence.

"Lonely" it was. It was the hardest thing in his life. Not being able to see or talk to so many disfigured things following him anywhere, but the loneliness it made him fall asleep he lost everyone.

"Mn... It was. But I had them" Wuxian spoke looking at the nothing beside him on the bed. He could feel Momo's arms around him, the cold electrical current coming from his head on his shoulder. He did encounter many bad ghosts in his life, but not all spirits were pranksters. Some, like Momo, just wanted answers but were really kind to him.

Wen Xu watched the boy, he knew his life so far. Knew that probably his grandma and he were the only ones who talked to him growing up, and that's why he brought Ning to live there, despite having to physically fight his cousin for it. Wuxian needed to know he was okay the way he was. He sipped his beer, looking around the room. "So, do you wanna hear what I discovered?"

"Go ahead" Wuxian said, seeing Momo sit straight to listen with full attention. Smirking, he did wish he could pat the boy.

"So, according to some teachers, this Mo Xuanyu kid, went missing last year. Nobody knows why or where"

"This is... Completely useless" Ning adds, doing a pause in-between.

"hey, it's a one-year-old gossip, okay. Give me a break"

"Mn. Momo did vanish in thin air. That's why we could never find him. Police said it could be anything. But he was not involved with anything bad. He would have told me"

"So, now, we know for sure who he was, but have nothing on how he died"

"Seems like it. Yes"

"Arghhh" Wuxian felt on the bed, putting an arm over his eyes "what are we gonna do now?"

"For now, bed! Is late and you all have classes in the morning"Wen Xu for up, but feel on the bed a little tipsy

"Maybe you should just crash here today" Ning said, catching the man. "You too Lan Wangji, are late to go outside. We used to share when Xu is here, so I know you will fit there with Xian" Before they knew it, Ning had already laid down with Wen Xu. Turning the lights off.

"Good night" both said, leaving a very awake Wuxian staring at Wangji standing in front of him.

"I can sleep on the floor"

"Ah... No... Is hard, and we don't have extra pillows or blankets. You will fit if I got closer to the wall" Wuxian opened space on his bed to Wangji, placing the pillow so they could share. They laid back to back, with Wangji almost falling over.

After almost half an hour, a small voice came from the Lan boy "are you awake?"

"Mn" Turning to face each other, they whispered through the night

"Did he... Did he feel pain?"

"We don't know. but his body don't have any sign of trauma, so I think he didn't"

"Good..." Wangji looked down

"We will find answers soon. Don't worry" Wuxian brushed away a few straws of hair on the other face. He looked so sad.

Wangji lifted his hand, catching the one over his face. Snuggling on it "and you?" He was genuinely concerned

"Me?"

"Mn"

"I... Did'' he pulled his hand back. It was the first time anyone asked it. "It hurt to be left alone. To KNOW you are not wanted. People always mocked me, and returned me when things got eerie. But I got used"

"You shouldn't have to"

"What could I do? I cried and begged. Nobody listens to a hunted kid" his tone got so low, Wangji came closer to listen to his voice.

"You are not alone anymore" just this words, the way they were said, moved his heart so much Wuxian felt his tears fall even before where formed

He turned around, facing the wall, back to Lan Wangji. He reached for the hand, pulling Wangji's arm around him, bringing him closer. "This way you won't fall"

For a moment, he was expecting the other to pull back. To 'test' his words. It took only a few seconds for him to move even closer, embracing Wei Wuxian completely, his face now on the other nape "mn. Good dreams, Wei Ying"

\----------------

It was the middle of the night when Lan Wangji got up, he looked to the sleeping man in his arms, calm, serene. Afraid to wake him up, he slowly moved away, but could not contain himself, hovering over him for another look

"What are you doing, creep?" Wen Xu Voice Gave him a fright, making him jump bad up

"Bathroom, I don't know where it is"

"Come, I can take you there. I need to go too" the man guided him on the long dark corridor, walking as he scratched his head and abs, yammering his sleep away.

"What?" Wen Xu asked, feeling eyes on his back. "Just ask. You are curious about something, right?"

"How did you..." Wangji tilted his head in confusion.

"I am your teacher after all. Is my job to know" bullshit, it was just a lucky guess

"In the class... Why did you pretend not to know him?"

"His life is hard enough without people calling him the teacher pet" he dropped his hands getting a serious tone in his voice. He looked at the window of the corridor, approaching it and turning to lean on It so he could look at the boy.

"When I met him for the first time he was being kicked by some kids. His little body in a ball, holding something with all his might. I was from another city, and only went there for vacations, so I never cared for the kids around me. But granny knew this one and let go of my hand to help him. Can you imagine what he was holding?"

"No..."

"A dead bird. He took a hell of a beating for a dead bird, because 'his soul looked sad'. I never understood what he wanted to say with that. Not for a long time. Until I saw it"

"You can see ghosts?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Oh hell no, and I thank God for that! But... Sometimes... When you are around people like him... You can have... Experiences. To me, was a shadow over my body when I was sleeping. It gave me the scare of my life. But all it took was Xian telling him to leave me alone. They obey him, for some reason. Granny used to say that it was because his soul is stronger"

"Your granny was the one who took him in?"

"She never really did it. Since he was... Like that... The orphanage was glad when he was in the streets. And since the ghosts scared the other kids, he would sleep outside all the time. Granny could feel them, but not see. She met him in one of those days, and let him hang around. She was the one who made me look after him... At least in the beginning"

"Wei Ying... Do you..." He did not know how to ask it "Do you like... Like him?"

Wen Xu laughed at the childish question. "And what if I am?" He taunted the kid

"I... I like him more" Lan Wangji was serious. Staring directly at the old man.

"Look, kid. He is like a little brother to me. So no. I like him, but not like that. And after you say something like this, are you sure you can keep up with this side of him? You know him, what, for two days? How can you even say it?"

"Two years"

"What?"

"I like him for two years now" it was love at first sight. The day the classes started they had bumped into each other, as always Wuxian was rushing looking down and not even realized his presence until he was face flat onto his chest. But even so, his bright smile never faded, he just screamed "sorry" and kept running.

He had seen him many times before. Always alone, giving his lunch to cats and birds on campus, running from dogs, studying hard to tests, laughing at his phone. His smile, his airheaded self, his kindness, his loneliness. As an observer, Lan Wangji knew all his sides, and he loved each one of them.

"Damn" Wen Xu scratched his head again. Coming close to Wangji with a hand on his hips, placing others on the boy's shoulder. "It's hard and scary, and most of the time you just want to run away or pee on your pants. The things he does, he doesn't need you playing with him add to his problems. You get me, right?"

"Mn"

"Good. As the thing closer to a family that he has. If you are true to your words, you have my blessing" he smiled, getting closer enough so both faces where side to side "but hurt him, and I will make you be seen only by him, with my bare hands"

He walked away from a few more steps, pointing to a door in the dark "bathroom"

Wangji could still feel the cold on his spine.


	14. Chapter 14

Wei Wuxian woke up of the best night sleep he ever had, to make it even better his face was planted on the big muscular chest of the most handsome man he ever encountered. The sweet smell of sandalwood made it almost sad to leave the spot and he chose to snuggle close, without even opening his eyes, to the warmth under him. That is until a loud "ahem" made him jump, wide awake by four pair of eyes staring directly at him.

"Good morning" Wen Xu chuckled seeing his face go deep red, seated in the other bed sipping his coffee with crossed legs. He looked at Lan Zhan, who had his stone face tainted by pink spots on his cheeks, Momo flying right beside the Lan, chuckling and pointing his very red ears, and Wen Ning, putting his jacket on and smiling as he pretends nothing happened.

"Morning" he managed to whisper getting up. He had to pass above Wangji, but he didn't really care. He just walked to his clothes and tower leaving the room embarrassed. Only in the corridor, he took note of his actions. Opening the door enough only to his face be seeing "Lan Zhan, you can change into my clothes. Ning can give you them. Showers are at the end of the corridor if you feel in need of one" He sprinted as fast as he could 

"You know, that could be way worse" Momo spoke when he opened the shower. He got used to having no privacy at this point, not caring who or what was seeing him. 

"Worse than that? I doubt"

"Well, at least now you know for sure what he feels. I never saw him blush like that... At least I think so"

He was about to open his mouth when he noticed Lan Wangji coming closer. Naked. 

"Oh fuck. Communal baths" crossed his mind. "Yay baths!" In Momo's case.

"Ah... Lan Zhan" he swallowed have trying to break the weird atmosphere "what are you doing here?" Stupid! Why else would he be naked in the showers? (Not yet Wei Ying, not yet)

He looked as the boy gave him a "really" expression. "Being clean is necessary to start a good day"

"You... You really have rules for everything?"

"Maintain order is the key for a good life"

"A boring one, you mean" he laughed. At the corner of his eyes, he could see the boy getting under the water. The drops falling on his body. The hands pushing the hair back, his carved torso, his... 

"Wei Ying" he turned to see what Wangji wanted after jumping a little stronger to his own taste. And the Lan didn't lose the opportunity to check him out. "Concentrate on your tasks" 

"R-r-right" he struggled to say. Oh boy, the Lan was HUGE. Huge specs, huge biceps, huge... Just huge, to his skinny frail body. He looked down watching his own self, suddenly getting embarrassed for not being even close to what the other looked like. "What do you do to have those muscles? I tried to work out once, this ghost that followed me was a trainee you see, he gave me some tips but I can't grow an inch of muscles"

Lan Zhan looked at him. Top to bottom. His adorable face, frail arms, thin waist, pear-like ass "you are perfect" he answered staring at him. Feeling his own body reacts to the temptation under his eyes. 

"You can say this cuz you have one amazing body. Is smart, and this face... Damn, I could die to have your face" Wuxian cleaned the shampoo getting under the water. If not, if he had his eyes open, he would see the twitch on the other member, his desire. "Maybe if I change what I eat I can be like you? Talking about food, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

YOU. "Anything is fine by me"

"Then we can go to this coffee house close by. They sell amazing buns there" he kept talking happily, unaware of the small smile on the other to the tone of his words 

\--------------

"Lan Zhan" Wei Wuxian asked after staring for a while at a young woman selling dumplings on the street. "how many people are you seeing here?" 

"Only one" 

"Oh..." The smile he had until now became a sad frow. His eyes filling with tears as he walked closer, looking to an empty spot behind the woman. "Two please" he asked without making eye contact. Only when he bit the dumpling he was brave enough to ask what he already knew. "What happened with the granny who sold those?"

"Ah, you met my mom? She passed away two days ago. It was on her sleep, peaceful, thank God for that" The woman looked tired. Her puffy eyes making it even hard to look at her. 

"I am sorry for your loss. I was a regular customer here. Your mom was very gentle and caring. Always ready to talk about you and your family with a happy smile. She loved you very much"

"Thank you, young man. She used to tell us about this beautiful student that always was around. It must have to be you"

He smiled back at her. Even if it was sad, it was comforting for both sides. 

"Sugar" he spoke out of nowhere. "She added a little sugar, to break the strong taste on her fillings"

He greeted goodbye and walked away, only then, left his tears to fall. The granny he was seeing all the time waved farewell living this word in a bright flash of light.

"Is this what will happen to me?" Momo asked seeing the heartbreaking scene.

"One of those days, yes"

"I hope someone will cry for me too" the ghost stopped walking. Looking at the dumpling seller direction. 

"Your friends and family already cried for you. And I am sure they still do"

"Yeah but... Not when I'm gone. I mean... Definitely gone"

"I will cry for you, Xuanyu. I am sure Lan Zhan will too" he looked at the confused man walking with them. 

"You don't even know me" the ghost sadly said.

"It doesn't mean I won't care. Life is life. Passing away is sad no matter who you were. Yes, it is natural, yes it will free you of pain. But it's still sad to see a life end. It's only this part that I dislike on my job"

"Thank you Wei Wuxian. You really are as amazing and Wangji says" he poked the boy's cheeks. He wanted to dry his tears, but the feeling was all he could give now. The delicate touch giving a full wave of emotions to the other.

And to this, all resolve of being strong left Wuxian body, and the sobs filled the air between them. He could feel an unexpected sadness flowing to his heart, more than he had ever felt. 

He felt the ghost's heart.


	15. Chapter 15

\-------------

It took them a while to move again. Wei Wuxian tears tainted the shoulder of Lan Wangji but none of them could care. He was still feeling the strange emotional wave that took over. It was the first time a ghost touch gave him this sensation, and it scared him. But Lan Zhan's strong arms around him fixed it up, comforting him.

They were late for class because of that. And as they walked to their seats, murmurs could be heard coming from every place in the room. The small "it is him" followed by "oh, I heard that too" he was so used to have, weighed his heart even more.

"What is wrong with them" Momo asked looking around to the eyes turned to the Wei boy.

"Lan Zhan, maybe I shouldn't sit here today" Wuxian tried to walk away, only to be held by the wrist 

"Non-sense" Wangji started to talk. But was interrupted by his friend.

"Yeah, maybe you should" Jiang Cheng didn't even glare at him, eyes still focused in front of the class

"Sorry Wei bro, he is touchy today" Sang was the next to add in his bit 

"Don't listen to him, okay?" Song pointed to the empty seat "you will get used to it soon enough"

But was the hand hitting his table, as soon as he sat that made Wuxian more uncomfortable.

"Oh if it isn't the crazy one" Su She came out of nowhere "I thought I heard wrong, but you really are mingling with the low type, Wangji"

Lan Wangji looked with the corner of his eyes to Su She, who stood triumphant, one hand on the table. "Do I know you?"

The face Su She made was enough to make Sang burst into laughs. He looked shocked by those words. "We study entered in the same year! Have all classes together! We worked in pairs more than once!!!"

"Mn. Your work must have been unremarkable"

"You-" Su she was red as a tomato, storming out of there with everyone holding in laughs around him. "You will regret it"

"Is... Is it okay? To say that, let him go like this?" Wuxian was astonished by the scene. He never thought Lan Wangji could speak like that.

"Mn. He isn't someone who should be speaking to me"

"I am not either"

"You are different"

"Why?"

"Because I like you"

"Oh.."

"Ooooooohhhhhhh" the S duo spoke amused by the redness for both boys.

But only later on that day, they would understand what a hurt pride could make.

\--------------

During the whole class, Su She made his plan of battle. He kept sending flying papers around, hearing the gossip, absorbing anything he could about the new prey of Lan Wangji. The boy came out of nowhere and dared to take the place he worked so hard to get? Not while he was around. 

He gathered his attention to the whispers about the boy. How he talked with himself, how he was crazy. But one, in particular, got his attention. One involving his teacher little brother from another course... His friend. He quickly took his phone out and sent a message to Wen Chao.

"Chao, do you know this prick?" He waited for a little before the answer came.

But the "yeah, he grew with my granny. He is a psycho, why do you ask? Wait, is he in your classroom? Dude, be careful, he knows things no one knows about you. Granny used to say he see ghosts. Pff, as if this is true" made Su She laugh. Seeing ghosts may not be true, but he has been hearing gossips of him talking a lot, or things moving along for a while now. So maybe...

A passing note made its way to each student in there. "I heard Wei Wuxian can speak with the deads! Freak! He does it since a kid! Scary right?"

When the note reached Song Lan, he passed it quickly to the others, getting a good grasp of the surprised face Lan Wangji made to the words written... And the way he hid the paper from Wuxian eyes. 

But the secret was out of the bag. And by the end of the class, all whispered were now focused on the abnormalities of the boy, instead of his presence on the group.

\-------------

Wuxian froze when he heard people whispering and pointing at him. He could already catch in the air what it was about. He was used to it. To be ignored and treated like a freak. It was the eyes. The eyes said everything. And his "friends eyes" spoke rivers when they stood from their tables. They knew.

"Is that true?" Jiang Cheng asked with clutched browns. Curious about the note.

"What is?" The boy tried to play innocent, closing his fists tight around his bag strap.

"He sees Momo" Wangji spoke cutting Wuxian.

"What?" the Jiang walked closer and held his shirt "what are you taking out of it? Huh? A place in the spotlight? Money?"

"I don't-"

"Jiang Cheng, stop that" Wangji intervened, putting his body between them.

"Stop what? His game? Don't you see its all a lie?" And just like that, he felt goosebumps on his spine, the cold feeling on his cheeks spreading to his whole body

"We used to go out together" Momo looked at Wei Wuxian "SAY IT!" He screamed 

"You used to go to a park close to your house. To stargaze and chat"

"Anyone could tell you that!" Cheng screamed back, trying to ignore the feeling growing on his cheek

"You talked about... I don't really want to say that. I will be punched!" He looked at Momo with a disgusted face

"Just said it. Or you really will be"

"Urghh... you talked about how a kiss feels, and you both kissed inside the elegant house in middle school" he braced himself for the violent act he imagined to receive as a response. But was shocked when nothing came. Opening his eyes, he saw Jiang Cheng go pale

"How... How did you..."

"He can see Momo"

"The cold on your left cheek? His touching you there" he poked his own cheek to give emphasis to his words.


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like sinking in a hole, the few moments in which nobody said anything, just followed Jiang Cheng back into his house. Wuxian felt strangely going inside, he was having so much 'firsts' since No Xuanyu entered his life. It took him a lot of courage, and a little push to step inside the other room, gently being guided by hand from Lan Wangji.

He watched everyone getting comfy like the Sang duo owned the place. Even Wangji had a favorite spot in that room. Momo looked around, flashes of memories making his face shine and Wuxian had a killer headache. It took a while, but Jiang Cheng stopped fooling with his stuff, bringing a box to the bed, and opening it up. Wuxian could feel a wave of emotions flow into his heart.

"Momo, calm down" he whispered to the ghost holding his chest with a painful expression. Ghosts don't usually have feelings, they are hollow creatures made of pure energy "living" until they fade or they pass to the next life. But in some cases... When death isn't natural... They can still feel, and this is never a good case.

"Ask him what is this" Wuxian took a little piece of paper in his hands. Noticing the little trembling of Jiang Cheng fingers. He opened it up, confused by the mix of letters that didn't create any word. It was a code. A secret only two people knew about.

"Momo?" He showed the ghost, the hand over his chest getting tighter on his shirt. He was already feeling out of breath.

"We created this Cody when we were five. Cuz Sang kept taking away our notes." Momo smiled at the fond memory. "It's about my crush on... It doesn't don't really say the name... I had a crush?" He looked down trying to remember.

"No shit" Cheng gave a few steps back, sitting on the bed, one hand over his mouth. "Is true"

"Mn. I told you so" Lan Wangji spoke from his place, back pressed against the wall.

"Ask him who! Ask him w-" the voices around Wuxian faded as his eyes closed. All the world was spinning around him "Wei Yi-". He fell on the ground with a loud thump.

When he got conscious again, he was laying on the bed. A sweet fragrance filled the room. "You scared them" he heard a voice talking to him. "Don't get up so fast, let me help you" the small hands held him up, sitting on the bed, he still couldn't open his eyes, but felt a warm touch on his lips. "It's soup. It will help you feel stronger"

"Where...?" He managed to ask after gulping the tasty liquid, liking the rest of his lips.

"You are in Cheng room, do you remember?" She waited until he nodded. "The boys are downstairs. It Was dinner time, so I ordered them to go eat. It was quite troublesome taking Wangji from your side" she giggled, and Wuxian couldn't feel if it was the soup or the noise warming his insides. "Rest a little more. I will go tell them you are awake" She spoke when. He finished the dish, fluffing the pillow before pushing him back to the bed and leaving the room.

His head still hurt when the boys got to his side. Five loud voices asking at the same time, and with different words, if he was okay... But he could only hear a clear, quiet one. "I am, I am. It happens from time to time"

"Do you not eat well? It is important to be healthy"

"You and you fucking rules, istg, your family has too many! But yeah, I agree this time. You can take back some of Shijie soup if you liked it"

"There is no wait he wouldn't, Jie soup is the best ever"

"Well, can't deny that"

He did his best trying to recognize the voices, eyes still blurry and darkness by the pain on his head. "Can you all tune down some notches, please? Just for a little longer"

"Oh, shit. Sorry" He struggled to get up again, feeling a cold touch on his hand.

"Don't worry. I really am okay. It happens when I get to close..." He didn't finish his sentence, feeling the cold being taken away from his skin "Momo... Is it not your fault" he could see better now, his heart hurting from the expression the ghost made when he whispered his sorry's.

"Closer with... Them?" Lan Wangji questioned as he took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah... I don't know if you heard this before. But ghosts are basically energy. Emotional energy one can say. It's like... They live as much as his feelings. But... In some cases, those who are sensitive can 'tune' with this frequency, and it causes a few... Is like... Urgh" he lost his words.

"Take your time" the warm hand holding his cheeks flustered them. Even without seeing he could tell who it belonged to.

"It feels like having an electrical current running through your body. Or... Being hit by a wave, or a truck... All kinds of emotions taking over you in one go. And since the memories created those feelings, is not so good. Sometimes I feel deeply hurt by the Lost of life. Others .. the rage is so strong I could hurt others... And in some cases, even myself" he covered his wrist unintentionally, but the scars were seen even after that.

Lan Wangji gently pulled his hand, tracing with one finger the many fading scars of Wuxian arm. A log created on his throat. "you tried to..." He let go when he felt the push, but anyone could understand what he was saying.

"It was hard. Living like this. Seeing and feeling things I didn't want to"

"And how do you deal with this? When it gets too much?" Sang asked, curious.

"There is a ritual. The woman who raised me taught it before she passed away. She was cursed too. It is made to cleanse the soul and create a shield on the body"

"Then, why are you affected? Does it stop working?" Song Lan was the one asking this time.

"Mn... Remember that I compared it with a wave? If water hits a rock too many times, she can erode it. The same goes for this 'shield' it gets weaker with time. So we have to redo it every now and then."

"So, you passed out cuz it's weakened?" Cheng asked from the window

"Basically"

"Where do you do it? Can we take you there now? I can ask Joe to drive us"

"Is not so simple. It can damage the soul I am linked with"

"This means..." They stopped breathing hearing Wuxian's words.

"This means that we can erase Momo soul if it goes wrong"


	17. Chapter 17

"We can't! We just got him back. We can't risk it!" Cheng screamed from one side, "I know that, but we can't let him suffer too" while Wangji speaks on the other. Song Lan and Huaisang holding them in each corner. They had been doing it for the last twenty minutes, none paying attention to anything else except their position.

Even if all the yelling hit straight to his head, Wuixan was glad they were busy, giving him time to answer all of Momo's questions. "So... It is because of me"

"Is not your fault. You didn't ask for this"

"But you are hurting"

"It's nothing. This much I can take. I am stronger than I look" he raised one arm showing his muscles.

"I don't wanna be another mark on your arm. I don't want to hurt you"

"And you won't"

"You can't be sure. We should do it"

"NO!" Wuxian scream made the mess around the room die. "I don't want to do it"

"But I-"

"I said no! Even if I met you only now, and only after your death, you are my friend! I don't want it" his eyes hurt, burning with tears.

"Wuxian..."

"Xuanyu! No! I can take it"

"You are bleeding" the room was filled with cold air. Static reaching to those present. It was an urgent tone, a sad one. Present not only in the voice of the ghost.

"Wei Ying!?!" Lan Wangji ran to him calling his name. Almost missing to Catch the body falling unconscious from the bed.

\--------

The quiet voices woke him up. This time, opening his eyes he saw a face he knew very well. "Mnnnn... Xu?" He muttered almost without straight.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Wen Xu had a hand over his head, transferring energy through reiki. It helped heal the damage, he said.

"Where...?"

"We are still at the Jiang's. Wangji called me when you felt unconscious. He told me you got a nose bleed. You know what this means, right?"

"We can't"

"We don't have a choice anymore. We need to break the link"

"But they..."

"They know. And they agree with me"

"Momo..."

"He will be fine. We will go to her. I can take you tomorrow, Ning can help too. And I already texted Qing. I only need you to rest now. Can you do it for me? Close your eyes and sleep" his voice was low and caring, gently taking Wuxian in his arms, he walked to the door.

"What is going to happen to him? What will be done? Is it risky?" Wangji asked, following him close.

"If you are so curious, why don't you come? It will help you understand"

"Us too" Cheng spoke after glaring at his friends. "We want to be there too"

"We leave after classes. Be ready, is quite far" Wen Xu nodded giving them a half-smile, he pulled Wuxian closer, whispering when he walked "look at you making friends. I never thought I would see this happening". A full smile was formed now when he saw Wuxian snuggling to him. "What a big baby"


	18. Chapter 18

It took them two cars and three hours to get to the small Village Wuxian grew in. It was full of small houses, unpaved streets, and no one around.

"Is this the right place? Doesn't look like anyone living around here" sang asked, feeling the goosebumps on his spine, as soon as he put one foot on the dirty ground.

"It’s because nobody lives here anymore." Qing looked at them, she was in the car with Wen Xu, Wangji, and Wuxian. Leaving her brother to guide the others, with Jiang Cheng driving, and Song Lan and Huaisang sleeping in the back seat.

Wangji was taking Wuxian from the car when he heard the boy winced waking up. "We are here" during all the night he had placed a hand over Wuxian head, trying to mimic the "energy transference" Wen Xu had made a few hours previous, never letting go. "Can you walk?" He helped the boy get up.

"I think I can" all his body trembled to hit the floor.

"Here, I will help you" Wangji placed an arm over Wuxian waist, pulling him close to give him support. They walked quietly over the streets until Wuxian stopped looking for a spot, a small child playing with old dolls.

"Xianxian" the kid ran closer when he saw the young man. Stopping a few meters away, giving a step back. "You are linked"

"Yeah... "He was weak even on his voice

"I will call her" the kid rushed inside an old gate, cold chills coming from the place. The group followed close, no noise other than the footsteps. They were afraid to speak.

"Sit him there" Wen Xu points to the porch, waiting for the kid to come back from inside the house.

"Dude, this place gives me the chills" Cheng spoke looking around.

"You do know this is my grandmother's house, right? The place where this one grew up?" He pointed to Wuxian.

"No shi-... Momo" the last bit came out as a whisper. Cheng was looking around, turning to the gate they had just passed by when his eyes grew to the visible presence of his friend standing right there.

"Chengcheng!" Jiang Cheng ran as fast as he could, embracing Mo Xuanyu where he standed

"You are here!" The others rushed behind him, group hugging the missing link of the group

"Sorry... He is still a ghost here" Wen Xu said from behind them.

"But we can see him! Touch! Hear him" Song shouted back.

"It's the effect of this place. This town is..."

"Cursed" Wuxian completed his words. Getting up and walking inside. "This town is fucking cursed"

"What is wrong with him?" Huaisang asked, putting his head up off his friend's arms

"It's... Complicated. And a very long story" Ning told them, watching his cousin and sister getting inside. "We should go too. Is not good to be outside when it gets dark. It's when they get out"

"They?"  
.  
"Those who live here"


	19. Chapter 19

The group walked inside following the others, being stopped by Wen Xu and Qing standing at the door. Wangji could see Wuxian in the middle of the darkroom, whispering to the walls as he walked without any lights. It was as if he was fading in the shadows, giving him an urge to reach the boy. "Wei Ying" he called, but was stopped by Wen Xu sem, who moved his head as if saying "watch"

Small hands reached to the frail boy, from all directions, faded glows shining when they touched his body. He walked around kissing hands, whispering to them, from walls, ground, ceiling, like courting many ladies in a ball, he kissed and whispered, leaving only his glowing body as proof of his actions. He seemed to get better at every touch. The action repeated over and over until no more hands could be seen.

"What is he doing?" Wangji whispered when it ended.

"Greeting the deads" Qing looked to the boy without moving her gaze

"This town is like that because of him. They are greeting him" Ning held his sister hand tight, both shaking.

"Because of him?"

"Back when we were kids, this was a very lovely town. But this place is filled with yin energy, attracting many evil forces. At that time, Wuxian soul kept it together. He suffered a lot growing here, was called names, marked as a bad thing, and left alone. But people started getting sick. Many died and many were to. They even used him as a sacrifice, making him absorb all the bad energy present here. He took all he could, but in the end, he was just a kid, and his soul wasn't strong enough to hold it all at the time. So, they used his energy to seal it"

"What? But that is..." Wangji didn't even know what to say.

"Right? The idiot keeps coming here anyway. Still using his soul to lock away any trace left. In return, all this area was named cursed. Those who died don't really vanish, your friend being linked with him is the reason you can see him now. And those who got better... Just labeled him as a monster and flew away" Qing irony dripped from her words "those ungrateful bastards"

"Then... Those hands..."

"Are from those who had died. You did not realize? How shadows are darkest here? They carry souls around."

"That's why is dangerous to go outside at night. Keeping inside this area is safer. There aren't only good people here" the old lady got out of the shadows, two small boys holding her leg. They recognized one as the boy they saw sooner.

"Granny..." Wuxian walked to her, bowing on the floor in front of the woman. Only after a moment, he put his torso up, hugging the two kids in his arms.

"He told me you didn't learn your lesson" the woman laughed, seeing the boy. "You are so big" she cupped his cheeks, squeezing them.

"Mn. You look the same" he was smiling when she left him o.

Dummy, dummy, Xian is so dummy" the second boy started chanting running around him. "Dead can't change. Xian dummy!" He stopped when he was caught in Wuxian arms. Giggling to his jokes.

"You didn't change either, Jingyi"

"Of course. Ji is dead!"

"We're the others?" Wuxian asked being pulled inside the shadows

"You guys can stay here if you want. Ghost boy, come with us" Wen Xu Said moving with the brothers to greet the old lady.

When Wangji gave a step to the front, he was stopped by Song. "Are you sure?"

"We already came this far"


	20. Chapter 20

Inside the shadows looked like a different realm. The faint blue glow that once was placed on Wuxian's body seemed like fire lifting the darkness of the corridors. It made a path behind him. "Don't step outside this passway" The old lady told them when they walked behind.

It ended in an open room, red flames in its corner liting the area. It was an old ceremonial Room, an altar in the front, candles making a circle in the middle, and many marks on the floor, painted with a brownish ink.

"Is that... Blood?" Sang covered his mouth as soon as he spoke, hiding behind Song Lan.

"Don't be ridiculous" the man shut his mouth, being reprimanded by an "it is" look from Qing. She took place in front of the altar, kneeling with her brother and cousins to pray in silence.

"Xian" the old lady called him from the middle of the room, raising an inviting hand to his position.

"I-..." He only moved when No Xuanyu grabbed his arm, pulling him to place.

"There is no turning back now" the ghost whispered.

The boys watched quietly as whatever. Was happening started to play. Thousands of voices chanted in unison, the boys, hugging Wangji legs, chatted with them. The eyes of all ghosts glowing like fireflies in a dark field. From the walls, ceiling, floor, spots glowing green began to appear.

“Don't move. Don't speak. Don't let them know you are here" Wen Xu Apple getting back to them.

"Why?"

"They will trap you here with them" he pushed the boys back, holding them to a wall. He stared deep into Wangji eyes, "this is very important, you hear me?" Then at Jiang Cheng and the others "the living shouldn't be here" getting anxious to their nods.

One loud grunt came from the middle of the room, Wen Xu held his arms up, making the boys stay in place. They could see the small kids turn their heads up, opening their mouths in an inhuman size, pinching screams coming from every side.

The chants intensified, as did the glow around Wuxian. From blue to red, to green. The candles flinched moved by a wind that wasn't there. Wen Qing and Ning walked to them, holding the boys with Wen Xu, backs facing the ceremony, lips tight close.

The shadows slowly moved to the center, passing around them as if dancing to a song. Slow, then quicker, becoming visible as it touched the green glow, taking forms, skeletons reaching to the living boy in the middle.

Wuxian remembered every moment of this ritual. It was the same when his soul was used to seal the town, each skeleton touching him seemed like ripping his soul apart. The pain made his scream invisible wounds, the cadaveric member going through his body, moving and clenching every fiber of him until all the glow was taken away...

Until they turned to Mo Xuanyu, petrified by the gore scene in front of him. Inside the circle, he could see what they were doing. The skin ripped apart from Wuxian bones, the blood-forming new marks on the floor, words he could not comprehend, and the pain, the agonizing pain shouting on his head.

He glared confused to the old lady, deep into her shining eyes. Seeing nothing. Not one trace of emotion, orientation, anything that could tell him what to do when the hands turned to him.

He tried to run away, being held in place by an invisible force linking him to Wuxian. He saw the faints link in the air, a variation of colors, flowing between them. The first touch felt like burning, when one hand grabbed the link, pulling into the side. The burn changed to physical pain when it ripped apart a piece of it. The second one was stronger, taking away much more than just a piece. Every hand that touched the connection felt like ripping his own inexistent flash. He tried to move, run, but was unable to act. Looking Wuxian back, head turned up, blood dripping from all his openings.

It felt like dying. Even if he was already dead. Falling to the ground, he released the loudest scream he had given in all his life, holding his chest, he barely could understand what was happening, only the excruciating shout of pain sent to his body when everything was ripped away. His body fading in front of his eyes.

"Stupid boy" he heard the old woman saying when Wuxian moved to him, taking him into his arms, a warm, gentle feeling rushed to his soul. It was the source of life. Transferred so Xuanyu's soul wasn't erased. And soon, as if nothing had happened it was over. All the pain was gone, and when he opened his eyes again, the room was back to normal, and Wuxian was on the floor, unconscious in front of him.


	21. Chapter 21

Wen Xu finally released Lan Wangji from his grip. Ever since the ritual started he had held back the boy, who tried with all his strength to rush to the middle of the room. Now, the three seniors on this matter rushed with him to check on the sleeping man. It was for this moment that he brought the brothers. Qing was an expert in reiki healing, and Ning was like a river of energy, able to transfer as much, as fast as he wished.

They rushed to take Wuxian from the shadows, seeing the oath made by him slowly fade as they walked. "We need to go, if we don't get out before the light turns down we will be trapped here" Wen Xu screamed caring Wuxian in his arms, running with all his will to the 'doors'

They could hear screaming coming from behind, hands pulling them to the shadows, cuts, and bruises being made in the process. The two kids run behind them, rushing them to get out. Once outside the house, they saw it becoming decrepit, dusty, different than it was before. 

"Something is wrong" Wen Xu spoke looking at Qing. He took a glare to the body on his arms, the pale tone taking place on his skin.

"He... He saved me" Momo said from Cheng's arms.

"Shit, Qing! Ning! Come" he called feeling the boy grow colder. "We don't have much time"

Qing was the first to reach him when he put Wuxian on the floor. She put a hand over his chest, and one over his head, closing his eyes as she tilted her head as if to hear better. "Ning! We don't have much time! Xu, create a barrier" 

Wen Xu stood up, being helped by the two kids, he made a circle around the group, the screams, and noises of bumping and scratching growing closer from them. They chatted a few words before a soft glow was created. 

"He is dying" Jingyi spoke when he got closer to Wen Qing. 

"Use us" it was the other boy, Sizhui, who offered. "We can be the third soul" they shared a glare and a nod, looking back at Qing.

"I-... We can't. He wil-"

"He will die if you don't do it" Wen Xu screamed over the boys. "We both know that we can only get out of here with him"

"He will hate us"

"Jie... He needs to be alive to hate us" Ning pleaded with his eyes.

"Fuck! Fine! Do whatever you want!" She got up, leaving Wen Ming with the boys kneeling around Wuxian's body. Moving to Wen Xu's side, she made some distance between them, and the boys behind her. 

"Thank you for this" 

"We are glad to help. A-Xian" they smiled feeling Ning hands on their cheeks, becoming faint glows until they vanished in thin air. Wen Ming pressed both hands into Wuxian chest, transferring the energy from the ghost to him. 

The pink tone slowly came back to Wuxian face, his breathing becoming louder, as the sounds around then died. It took him, three souls, to fix the hole he opened on his just to take More Xuanyu away from the shadows. He blinked, whining to the pain over his body. 

"Careful now" Ning spoke, hands still on his chest.

Wuxian felt on his bones the presence inside of him. Crying, he put both hands over his eyes. His sobs broke the hearts of those who heard. 

"A-Xian, you need to calm down" Ning's painful expression had overcome his tired state. "I can't hold it if you take so much" he felt back, almost kicked by an invisible force. 

Wuxian despair was so strong, even those behind Qing and Xu could feel the change in the air. He kept kicking the nothing, crying, hurting himself on the ground. It burned inside of him, all the energy from different forces colliding, the shadows grew bigger again, this time, focusing on him. 

Lan Wangji couldn't take it anymore, he moved past Qing's arm, puking her back when she tried to hold him. He threw himself on the floor holding Wuxian. The force of the other soul hit him, taking him out of balance, but even so, he kept holding him, patting his head and whispering "I am here. Calm down, Wei Ying" until... It worked. Slowly the stiffen air started to become normal, the pain subdue, and the shadows were sent away. Wuxian felt his body warm, heavy, and tired, but normal again. It was like magic. Magic named Lan Zhan. And he fell asleep as sudden as he was woken up.


	22. Chapter 22

When Wuxian opened his eyes he was on a fluffy bed. It took him all he had to get up, his whole body hurting like crazy. He felt strong arms around him and instinctively reached for the source of heat.

"Wei Ying..."

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" The room had all lights up, the familiar bed small with both bodies laid on it.

"Mn. It's okay" Wangji whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"He's awake?" Wuxian was surprised by the voice coming behind his back, turning, he saw his room full of people, sleeping in any place they could. Everyone refused to leave him after what had happened in the distant town.

"How are you feeling?" Wen Qing woke up to the voices, rushing to check on the boy.

"I'm better now" his voice was weak but sounded stronger than before. His throat felt dry by the screams he had let out. "Thirsty, but better. Thank you. Thank you all" he looked over the room smiling at the group.

"Here, Xian, drink it" Ning took a small bottle from the cooler, "its an isotonic, it will be good for you" he flinched when his hands touched.

"What happened there? I remember... Momo vanishing... And then... Nothing" he pretended to not remember the pain and fear, looking at the smiling ghost behind him.

"Yo-" Wangji started being cut.

"Nothing, the ritual was a success. Granny said you don't need to come back. She told you to forget that city and just live your life now. That she and the boys were ready to go" Wen Xu lied. He knew what it meant to use the ghost to heal Wuxian, how frail and open to attacks he was now. And what he would feel knowing he just took three souls away from the reincarnation circle.

"Oh..." Wuxian looked down at the drink in his hands.

"Wei Ying, what's wrong?"

"I... Wish I could at least had said bye"

"They knew how much you loved them" Qing placed a gentle hand on his "and they loved you very much" fighting the urge to shed her tears.

She could still feel his body hot. So much that it should be burning. She understood it the moment Ning flinched to the touch, that it wasn't normal, what she didn't, was how Lan Wangji could bear it. In her head, all her grandma's teaching flashed all night, trying to reach a plausible conclusion. But only reaching one... He must be a stronger soul, and thus, not be affected as others would.

Wuxian tilted his head in Lan Wangji direction, passing the bottle out of nowhere. "oh, sorry, here"

"What?"

"Aren't you thirsty? I heard you saying"

"Mn. I am, but I didn't say anything" his browns were furrow, head tilted in confusion. "Maybe you still need to rest? It's still dark outside, you can sleep a little more"

"Mnnn, I feel fine. As if I could run a marathon". He hugged his knees smiling as he spoke. Giving comfort to almost everyone with this gesture.

Qing called Wen Xu to the corner, saying they would buy food for the boys and let them talk. She got closer catching her jacket, whispering to the professor "what can you see with your 'eyes'?" She emphasized the last word. Other than creating barriers, Wen Xu could see the flow of energies. She smiled pulling him out before asking again "what you saw?"

"The flow of energy was intense between them. But nothing like a link, just... Like a soulmate maybe... I read about it, but never saw one, so I am not sure. Why?" He asked, walking beside her.

"He was burning. A-Xian, I mean. There is no way a normal person could take it. Even Ning."

"Well, I don't think he has any bad intentions other than stealing Xian from us. But I can search a little bit if it bugs you so much"

"Please do. Tell me if you see something different around them" they reached the parking lot without crossing with anyone "I should go now, say bye to the boys, and call me if something changes. I will be at the hospital all day, but will keep my phone close"

"Yeah, a doctor's life is hard! Thanks for coming, cousin. I didn't know who else to ask. And seeing what happened, I am glad you were there"

"There is no need to thank me. The boy already suffered enough for our family." She hit his chest getting in her car. "Remember to buy them something tasty" laughing leaving him with the chores.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure you are okay?" Momo asked after the two adults left. He was waiting for the moment to talk again.

"Yeah, I am. And you?"

"I am... Weird. Empty. I'm not sure how to explain it"

"I got you, buddy, I'm feeling the same" Wuxian yammed after speaking. Stretching his arms and rubbing his neck. His bones are cracking. "I think I slept too much" he hummed with the movement.

"You should rest"

"If I sleep more it will be called a comma, Lan Zhan!" He looked at the others worried looks, giving a smile to please them. "We should have stayed longer there, so y'all could chat with Momo more"

"W-" Cheng wanted to speak, opening and closing his mouth multiple times, but no sound came out.

"Granny closed the breach during the ritual. After we left the shadow, we could no longer see him" Ning spoke giving the others a sush glare.

"Oh... Would it help if I said he looks fine and healthy? Well... For a ghost I mean"

"Mn, it does"

"Okay, but, are we not gonna talk about that? It was crazy and no one has said anything since we left!" Huaisang was trembling on Song Lan arms, scared to even move closer to the dark corners of the room.

"Oh, yeah, sure" Wuxian muttered looking at him "what do you want to know?"

"What was that... Place? Since when it was there? How come nobody knows?"

"Mnnn... You could say it's a natural event? I meant... It existed before the village was built. It's a breach between worlds. Xu told you about the Yin energy, right?" He watched the boys nodding. "Good. When the energy accumulated it created a breach in the veil that divides the words."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Song asked, patting Huaisang's head.

"It is. That's why we needed to close it"

"Is it related to you... Condition?" It was Jiang Cheng who spoke now.

"Yeah... Kinda. We think so at least. It was something granny had told us a long time ago. The Wen created the city, they were the first, and because of that, the most affected. Basically, all of them have a special disposition. My family was... Unlucky, I guess. I am the only born there, and the only affected. Most people just move out when they notice how unlucky the place is"

"But why has nobody ever spoken about it? It's not so far away that we would not hear about it"

"Is like a security measure. Those without power forget all about the place once they leave"

"Granny would say it's the curse of the city. They would forget names, faces, and even parents once they left. Only the Wen blood can hold the memories. She told us that it was our way to pay the price for building the city. It was our job to keep it safe"

"Keep the city safe? Not the people?"

"Exactly!" Wuxian winked at Cheng. "If the breach were to be open, everything would end. The ghosts would be able to walk freely, day or night, and death would have lost its reason"

"Like what happened with Momo?"

"Precisely like that. Eternal life"

"And this is bad? I mean, people wouldn't suffer anymore, right? No sickness, no fear"

"No life" Wuxian completed Sang’s sentence. "As I said before, ghosts are energy, for them to be in this realm they need to recharge. And they do it by sucking the life from the livings. Without the veil, the resurrection circle would break. Yes, we would have eternal life, but only until the ghost consumed all life energy, from livings and deads, and it would all end. Life, death, everything we know"


	24. Chapter 24

"Was... Was that why you used your soul?" Wangji closed the distance between them, hugging Wuxian from behind, his hands finding comfort in the other waist. "It must have hurt"

"It did. It feels like being ripped apart, clutches of skin being taken away from my bones until nothing is left behind. But..." Wuxian out his hands over Wangji. "But my life is such a small price to pay. I cursed the heavens many times for this ability. It was lonely growing up. It scared me that I could see more than there was. But... When I heard I could help, that I could be important, useful to someone... I accepted without fears. That's the reason I do this job until now too. If someone needs me... I wish to help them with all I have"

"It is dangerous to Wei Ying"

"Mn. Maybe. Maybe one day I will be taken apart for once. Or linked with a bad soul and vanish from existence... But... I prefer to walk on this dark, narrow path than do nothing when I could, just so I could live in the comfortable bright side"

"Isn't it lonely?" Momo asked from xian lap, since the boy started talking he had kneeled on the floor, placing his arms to rest his head on the other crossed legs.

"Lonely... Yeah. But it's okay. I... Am used to not having friends. I mean, no offense Ning. But.. you, Qing, Xu, granny... Are more sorry for using me than... Friendly'' he had a sad and apologetic smile on his face. "I... Hope someday I can get to know someone... That will look at me and see past this ability. I already lost all hopes of love but... Just... I wish I could find a friend. Someone who will not be scared of me. And be by my side, trust me, laugh, go out and have fun"  
.  
"Aren't I enough?" Wangji asked in his ear, tightening his arms.

"Us..." Cheng said.

Wuxian let out a deep breath caressing the hands around his torso. "You will all forget me when he finish helping Momo" he placed his head back, resting it on Wangji's shoulder, looking at the ceiling. "The curse of the twin is just a name. It happens to anyone anywhere. Ghosts are around us every day do you really think only a few would be noticed? People forget"

"But we still remember" Huaisang tilted his head, looking confused. "we left the town, but still remember everything from there"

"It's taking longer because you were in direct contact with Xian soul. But try to remember the small details. It must be fading by now"

"Bullshit, I remember everything" Cheng almost screamed at them.

"Where is the town? The things in the shadow? Those had a bigger impact, so it takes a little longer. But try to remember the boy's names. Can you tell me this?" Ning's tone was condescending. Angering the boy even more.

"Of course I can! It's... They were... The names... The hell... Any of you remember the names?" He looked astonished at the others. Watching them think, and shaking their heads. The small details are long gone.

"One day you will just wake up and all this... This moment, those memories... It will be like a dream you once had if any last. Or amnesia... You will know us. But not remember what we talked or lived, and soon... This relationship will end"

Lan Wangji pressed his forehead onto Wuxian shoulder. The cold touch of water marking the skin. "What if I don't want it? If I don't want it to be over?"  
.  
"Sorry... Is not something you can control" his voice was filled with sadness, taking it all to not let out the sobs he was holding.

"But you love him. How is it fair to you?" Momo stood up shouting. "Are you saying that he will forget you? All of this? How's that fair?"

"Life was never fair. It's just like things are"

"And you are okay with it? Letting him go?"

"Of course I'm not! How could I be?" It was Wuxian screams that filled the room this time. "how would it be okay to be alone all the time? I am fucking twenty-one, and never dated. Never kissed. Never had a friend to eat out, and okay, or just chill. People ignore me. Forget me. They treat me like trash. as if I am invisible, nothing! Of course, I know it's not fair. But what can I do? I am so useless I couldn't even kill myself right! So what? What if I am doing the only thing I can? If only for a moment I can have arms around me, someone caring for me... Should I not accept it because it will be gone? Deny my feelings because he will forget? Never have anything just because it is not supposed to be mine? Grow up, Momo. Life isn't fair. How was it fair for me to be born like this? For you to die alone? For then to suffer so much?" He was out of breath when he ended his speech, tears filling in his redeemed face.

"I..." Momo tried to say something, anything, but not him if anyone else had any words.

"Enough" Wuxian got up "you will forget it all anyway..." He looked down at Lan Wangji with huge eyes on the bed. "I love you. I have loved you for one year now. Since you saw me... Me "he gave emphasis to the last word, laughing. "And I would very much like for you to love me back. To have a future with you. To not be just friends" he cupped Wangji face on his hands. "to kiss you, go on dates, grow older by your side. Never leave you nor be left behind. To share your family, your name, your life. My everything." He placed a soft kiss on Wangji forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks, saying with lips still touching the other skin. "But soon... Soon you will forget this. Me. All of you will. And I will be nothing more than the weird kid from the class you took one day. And I will watch you find a girl, having dates, laugh with her." He stood back up still holding those warm red cheeks, cleaning the wetness of his own tears on it. "How's it fair Momo? That I can hold my whole world on my hands and still be sure he will never belong to me? How's it fair that my heart is the only one to break?"

"It doesn't need to be this way" Wangji whispered, holding his hands. He was so nervous he couldn't talk about anything else that he so wanted the other to hear. That he loved him too, that he wished to grow older, to give him everything he had. But his heartbeat so fast, his chest felt so stuffed, he could only whisper that.

"It's okay. We live in different worlds anyway. I just... I just wish you to be happy." He walked away towards the door that was open before he could reach it.

"What's happening here?" Wen Xu askes looking at the funeral faces around the room.

"Nothing. Just life. You can eat first, I need some time" Wuxian walked away, feeling the cold air of the night on his skin. Heart hurting, but lighter, having said all the words he repressed for so long. His journey was aimless, long, taking him to the dark corners of the building. A staircase perfect for him to just let out his tears and sobs. Away from everything and everyone. There, he could just be himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Wei Wuxian was crying for half an hour when he felt the presence of another person close to him. He didn't care to look up, seeking the warmth of the arms going around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the chest. He just laid his head on the other shoulder, the man hand making comfortable circles on his back.

Lan Wangji let him cry to his heart's contents, his heartbreaking to every soft sob that reached his ears echoing on the closed walls "you should have let me speak '' he kept caressing Wuxian back, the boy looking small on his embrace. "It wasn't by coincidence that I sat next to you that day in the library. Nor it was only because you can see Momo that I got closer to you." He saw Wuxian hold his breath, listening to his words. "You may not remember it, but in the first week of classes, you bumped into me in the passway to the park. You seemed distressed, rushed, but was still polite apologizing when you ran away. The face you made that moment took my breath away, and I felt like I needed to care for you. My eyes seemed to think the same, cuz after that, I could no longer look away" Wuxian got up, cleaning his tears listening to the other rant. "It was a good surprise to have classes together. And even when we didn't, I would always seek for you amidst the crowd. You were... Weird... But mesmerizing. That's how I noticed... To others, you may seem aloof, distracted, and uncaring. Crazy, maybe. But if people stopped to really see you, they would realize it was nothing like that. You are always ready to help. And the few times I was closer enough to hear you speaking to yourself, I could notice that it wasn't crazy talk, but as if you tried to understand a big secret. Wei Ying is special, and you should not feel bad about it. You lived alone all your life. This time, let me care half of your burden, allow me to be by your side"

They stared in silence into each other's eyes. Hearts beating fast, eyes filling with tears. Lan Wangji was the one to move first, placing a gentle hand on Wuxian wet cheeks. He dried the few tears falling out, leaning to kiss his forehead, taking his time breathing the boy's essence. His lips traveled to Wuxian closed eyes, both sides, the tip of his nose, making his giggle to the touch, and finally, after caressing the lips with his thumb, he pressed the long-awaited kiss both were in need of.

Wuxian felt breathless by the sudden demonstration of affection. Inside of him, a turmoil surged, creating a whole swarm of butterflies in his stomach. The lips touching him were warm, dry by the nervous breathing of Lan Wangji, but soft, tender. He kept his eyes closed allowing each second to be imprinted on his mind. He felt the pressure urging to invade his mouth, opening it to grant access to the tongue of the other, arms going around Wanji neck, and he grabbed his tiny waist, pulling him closer until he was straddling the man

When the kiss ended, they both were out of the air, resting foreheads together to keep the connection secluded. "I will not forget this," Wangji spoke, looking Wuxian directly in the middle eyes. "Us, this moment, this kiss" he placed a quick peek in the other, "you. I will not forget any of this"

"You can't be sure"

"I can"

"How?"

"Because I had not forgotten the kids. Sizhui or Jingyi. Nor did I forget the city, or what I saw in the shadows."

"How?" Wuxian leaned back, looking at him, brows knitted in curiosity.

"Because they are part of you. I will never forget something related to you. I swear." Wuxian didn't understand how it was possible, how this man could remember any of it. He just knew that he was glad he did. Because this way he could ask something he was feeling inside of him ever since he was woken up.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Yes?"

"If I ask you something, can you promise me not to lie?"

"I would never lie to you"

"What happened at the house? To the kids, and granny?"

Wangji froze to this request. He took a few seconds looking down, pressing one hand over Wuxian, right on the end of his sternum, the same place Qing and Ning had out his hands during the terrible moment he was in pain. He breathed slowly, inhaling deeply before saying "they are a part of you now. Something about you damaging your soul, and using three to fix it" he stopped noticing the boy gasp. "Wei Ying... You scared us. You were so pale, so cold. Almost not breathing. And then... You were in so much pain. Screaming and crying." He hugged Wuxian, burying his face on the boy's chest. "I thought I would lose you before even had the chance to have you." His voice was softer, a whisper almost "please... Don't do it to me again" his tears fell down recording the agonizing shrieks he heard that night.  
.  
"Sorry" he hugged Wangji's neck. He couldn't promise to not die, or get hurt doing what he did, resorting to just say sorry.

They stood like this for a long time, and only when it was way past midnight, and the sleepiness took over them, did they go back to the filled room, taking Wuxian bed as a resting spot, cuddling and memorizing the comforting presence of the other.


	26. Chapter 26

Wuxian woke up that morning with the rustling of clothes. It was almost time for his classes, and Wen Xu was getting ready to go out to change before his lectures. He saw the boy turn on the bed, rubbing his eyes to look at him. "Hey buddy, are you feeling alright?"

"Mnnn. Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to take a bath and change clothes. You can sleep a little longer, okay?"

"Mnn. Xu?"

"Yeah?"

"I can feel them in me" he pressed his fingers over his belly.

"Sorry" Wen xu kneeled so he was now on eyes level, parting Wuxian's head. "I didn't want you to know"

"Zss okay, they aren't sad."

"Is that what you can feel?"

"Mn. IZss fading, but they are well. Worried. But well"

"Worried about what?" Wen xu asked curiously listening to the asleep boy blurted words

"Tha darknez iz comin..." He looked as Wuxian fell back to sleep beIN pulled close by a dreamy Wangji, he snuggled into the boy embrace, enjoying that peaceful moment.

"The darkness is coming" Wen Xu Whispered getting up. What the fuck. He thought while leaving the room.


	27. Chapter 27

"We are late!" When Wuxian woke up again it was by the screams of the boys rushing through the room, trying to grab their clothes before leaving. He rubbed his eyes seeing Lan Wangji standing next to him.

"Good morning, Wei Ying" the warm lips on his woke him up automatically when he sat.

"Morning"

"Are you feeling like going to classes today? You can still rest if you need to."

"No... I am feeling better already"

"Mn." Wangji extended a hand, helping him to get up. They almost felt when Huaisang bumped into Wangji, running to the door

"Oops sorry"

"Didn't you fuckers heard me saying we are late?" Cheng screamed leaving the room with Song behind him.

"You should run too, Xian" Ning said, waving goodbye.

"What time is it?"

"We have less than ten minutes until classes start" Wangji was calm and collected.

"What?" Wuxian screamed grabbing his bag and coat, "what are you doing? We need to rush" he pulled Wangji out of the room following the others, Momo close to his side. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked the ghost without looking at him.

"I was going too... But... You both looked so cute hugging in bed"

"Momo!" He blushed.

"What's wrong?" Wangji's voice came after his exclamation.

"N-No, nothing!" Like hell, he would say it.

It was a quick walk/run until they reached class. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there when they arrived. It was Lan Qiren's day to lecture them, and he was particularly inclined to follow the rules.

All the small chats suddenly died when Wuxian got in the class. The same happened every day that week. As soon as he arrived in someplace, all eyes fell on him, and all talk ended. But he didn't care, because every time, his small group would just stick to him, and Wangji held his hand. They spent their days just like this. Going to classes, studying, and walking around the campus to see if Momo would record any memory.

It was in one of those days that Wuxian, while walking, suddenly stopped Midway. "Momo, come here" he asked the ghost when they passed through an old facility. "You shouldn't walk in there" his eyes grew dark looking at the place. But the ghost didn't flinch, staring at the building without a move. "Momo?"

"I... I think I came here before" the dead boy whispered.

"What is wrong with this place?" Song Lan asked from the end of their line.

"This place cares a lot of bad energy" Ning felt it on his bones, they were always told to avoid it if possible by Wen Xu and Qing. "Is not good for a new ghost. Their energy is unstable"

"Momo's case is worse than that, tho. He isn't a new ghost." It was clear, but they all forgot the time Momo walked aimlessly without being noticed. He was dead for one year now.

"You mean..."

"Mn. He is dead as long as he is missing. That is, he never went missing, he was missing because he was dead". Wuxian spoke without moving his eyes from the concrete walls in front of them.

"So... He never had a chance?" Huaisang asked for the others, voice cracking to the news.

"Sorry. It's not easy to say it, just as much, shouldn't be to hear. But Momo energy is weak, that why we connected without me feeling it"

"Are you sure?"

"Mn"

"How..." Jiang Cheng gulped saying this "how long does he have left?" A clung forming on his throat.

"I don't know how much energy was transferred to be precise. I can see his feet now, at least. But he has faded to the eyes. When a ghost is just formed, he is almost material. It can be mistaken if not by the deets never touching the ground"

"Is that why you walk looking down?" Huaisang pointed.

"Mn. This and... Because if you make eye contact with a ghost, you may give him access to your body... And some ghosts suck at keeping to themselves, so I just avoid them knowing who I am if I can" he watched Momo slowly walk upfront during their chat "hey, you little-"

Wuxian walked inside the building following No Xuanyu, with the other behind him. They walked slowly making almost no noise. It was a forbidden area, with security 24/7 patrolling. The facility was part of the medical complex, destined to keep the dead bodies they used in classes and researches. Almost no one used it since the building was old and full of ghosts.

Wei Wuxian avoided at all costs looking up, as he walked eyes glued to the ground, up only enough to see the direction Momo was going. The boys felt chills as soon as they stepped there. Ning had explained that they could be more susceptible to things now that Wuxian's soul had touched them. Not enough to see or hear, but to feel strong energies around. They stopped walking when they reached the staircase. Momo had his eyes glued to a small darker spot on the floor. Face filled with sadness.


	28. Chapter 28

Mo Xuanyu walked this same pattern on the day of his death. He was following a kitten he found hurt on his way home. It was dark and cold from the rain outside. He stairs late to study a little longer for the upcoming tests, running to the bus stop when he saw the meowing cat. It was love at first sight, and he was obstinate to take the puppy home. When he reached the stairs he could hear voices coming from the second floor, managing to grab the cat, he came up the stairs to see from where the angry voices originated. He could hear a discussion, two men walking the corridors, angrily shouting at each other.

"-o now?"

"The hell should I know! This is your mess!"

"Don't forget who put me on this"

"Now is my fault? You were the one who told me it would be alright to sell the bodies!"

"Mind your words! Don't forget where we are, we can-... Who are you?" The man spotted him. In fear, his first instinct was to flee downstairs and make a run for it. He just forgot the scared kitten in his arms... The kitten who jumped, tangling to his legs... The wet legs that left a trail of water behind... Slipping in the puddle he felt, rolling through the steps, leaning headfirst to the ground. A loud noise he would never forget. He was dead

A silver tear rolled through his cheek evaporating when the air touched it. He looked down at the dark stop, the same place where his blood was a year ago. A wave of emotions strongly rushing inside of him

"Momo, calm down!"  
.  
"It... It was here"

"What?"

"The place where I died. It was here. I am so stupid" the ghost laughed "so stupid I couldn't even die right! Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He kept repeating hitting his head. His anger and sadness made the lights flinch.

"Momo, get a hold of yourself!" Wuxian screamed, watching the boy self-hurt. He wished he could just stop it. Hug him. Console the dead in front of him. "MOMO?" His scream echoed on the walls.

"shit! We need to go" Jiang Cheng spoke when he heard footsteps coming closer"

"Momo, you heard him, let's go!" There was no response. "Fine. You guys can go, I will stay with him,"

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time

"I am not leaving you. I told you, right? You are my friend. I am not going without you" Wuxian saw the ghost move before he did the same. Feeling glad to have reached his confused mind. It was a short call, but they successfully left the building, arfing for air in the hot afternoon. Completely unaware of the eyes watching them from the distance.

\------------------------

The man observed from a dark corner as the group of younger adults left the secluded building. He was watching all the time, seeing in first hand Wuxian ability. He smiled scratching his chin, taking away the cigarette from his mouth. "This is finally getting interesting" he whispered looking directly at the thin, frail boy, with the brightest soul he had ever seen.

"Are you done? We need to move" his colleague asked, getting closer "I seriously don't know what's so fun about this. It can kill you!"

"Well, if we do our job right it doesn't matter, does it?"

"You are full of crap, aren't you?"

"So many questions, my friend" he put his arm around the other shoulder, leading him inside the block

"Why are you smiling?" The other pushed his arm away with a disgusted expression.

"I just saw something fun" he laughed, a loud, dark laugh that brought chills to those who heard.


	29. Chapter 29

Even after coming back to the doors Momo still acted weird. It took them half an hour to even make him react and much longer for him to tell them what he saw.

"Do you know who they were?" Jiang Cheng asked looking to Wuxian, waiting for him to translate the ghost words

"He isn't sure, or can't remember"

"What? Which one?"

"I don't know, okay? He isn't speaking. I don't have a manual of his expressions, it's not like I know him all my life as you do. Piss off" Wuxian felt a rage that didn't belong to him crashing his insides. Only after speaking, he realized the time used, mostly because of the way the others looked at him. "I... No... I mean...."

"Whatever" Jiang Cheng spoke leaving the room.

"Sorry Xian, I..." Huaisang said soon after, sighing before following his friend. "Just...Sorry"

"Don't mind him, okay? He is always like that. A short temper is little to describe him. But he is just a big tsuntsun, he just acts like that 'cuz he doesn't know how to say he is worried" Song had his arms crossed around his chest leaning in the window, he looked at the devastated face of Wuxian, sitting on the bed "it's tiring, isn't it?"

"What?" Wuxian face a sad look on his eyes when he starred the man

"Dealing with all this, with us. You're not used, even so, not only Momo stuff, you have to notice and deal with us too. It must be hard" his tone was gentle being the first time he spoke so much towards Wuxian. He prefers to just watch silently from the corners, being the quieter member of their gang.

"It is' ' Wuxian admired with a sigh, he felt the caring touch of Wangji at his back, leaning his head on the other shoulder for support, his hands grabbing the mattress between his legs. "But they need me"

"And you can't just pass it on to another person?"

"This is more like... Something you are born with" Ning told him from his bed, allowing Xian to rest for a moment, eyes closed in Wangji embrace.

"Will we really forget you? All of this? Isn't there a way to remember?"

"Even if it had, he wouldn't do it" Wangji said, looking as Wuxian breathing became softer, deeper.

"Why?" Song clutched his brows

"For us" the soft touch on his skin when Wangji took the hair if his face almost woke Wuxian, making the former hold his moves and wait as he snuggled back to sleep. Wangji continued in a soft low tone, making sure to not disturb him again, eyes never leaving the beautiful face on his arms "he is afraid it would put us in danger. Hurt or even kill us"

"This is really unfair... To him. You know right?"

"Mn. But is his choice"

"Know what?" Ning inquired looking between them.

"That none of us want to forget him" Song said looking outside the window. He could see Jiang Cheng downstairs, pacing in. Front of the building speaking to Huaisang, arms moving in the air as if he was cursing himself for his actions, while a frenetic Nie rushed to make him stop. He laughed used to the scene, in these moments, it was normally Momo who would be peacing with the angry man. "Momo... I don't know if you are hearing me... But..." He took some time, breathed deep, leaving it all out in a loud sigh "we will be fine. None of us wanted to imagine a life without you, none wanted to say bye that way... But we love you, and we wish for your best. It hurts to say this but, you can go if you are ready, look outside and you will see... We're going to be fine"

Wuxian opened his eyes to Song's voice. He watched the ghost walk to the man's side, smiling at the outside scene. "you are really lucky" he saw the ghost looking back at him.

"I... Don't know what to do, Xian"

"You will when the time comes. For now... Enjoy your time" he got up moving to the ghost side, pouting with his head to the outside "say what you need to say, hear what you need to hear, peace your heart, and set your soul free. No regrets, no bad feelings" he felt Wangji get closer, hugging him from behind. "Is there anything you want to say or do?"

"Mn. There is something I am curious about. But... I don't know what to do"

"What is it?"

"It... Like a feeling? Maybe..." He watched the boy outside again staring directly at one "ask them... Please... Just so I can confirm it... But... By any chance... Did I love Huaisang?"

"You what?" Wuxian eyes widened in surprise "why do you think that?"

"As I said, it's just a feeling. Ask them! I am sure if anyone, Wangji will be the one to know!"

"I... Fine..." He moved only enough to look at the other face "Lan Zhan... By any chance, Momo had a crush on someone?"

Wangji looked directly at Song, both surprised by the question. "Mn. He did" there was no need to lie there.

"In who? Do you know?"

"On Sang" Song Lan laughed saying that.

"You knew?" Wangji furrowed his brows, his tone was collected, but it was clear his surprise.

"Only he didn't know! Momo was... Caring to all but... He sure had a soft spot for that gremlin"

"What are you planning on doing now?" Wuxian watched Momo change.

"I... Is there any way I can talk to him? Like... Me and him... Directly?"

"Oh... I can't think of anything... I mean... Ning, do you have any idea how a ghost can speak directly to the livings?" Wuxian turned on Wangji arms to ask the boy in the bed.

"I only know of one but... I don't know if is possible"

"Which is?"

"Incorporation. If you lower your soul enough the ghost can enter your body and use it. I... Normally this is done to someone with a weak soul, that's why granny knew those seals, but... We don't know any weak soul around"

"And me?"

"I am not sure. Your soul is kinda unique. Always have been but now... I... Can think of two possibilities, one, you succeed but the exposure will burn all left of Momo soul, or... He will consume your body"

"Consume the body?" Wangji tightened his grip on Wuxian's waist. "What do you mean?"

"It means that Momo soul may overcome Wuxian's. Like... He will suck all his energy and Wuxian may die"

"Are you sure?" Wuxian asked

"Mn. Granny told me this happened before. That's was when she was teaching us about the seals"

"Why can't I remember this?" Wuxian questioned confused by the lack of his memories, he used to never forget anything related to this

"Because... It was by 'that time'"

"What time?" Wangji asked, seeing Wuxian go pale.

"Momo isn't the first ghost he linked with."


	30. Chapter 30

It happened when Wuxian was around twelve years old. By the time, he lived more at the Wen's house than at the orphanage. It was a peculiar day when he met an old man walking through the streets, he still had the child's curiosity to talk and interact with the souls. And that moment wasn't different.

The man approached him like any normal being, with greetings and a smile on his face. He told him he used to live there, being a Wen himself, and spoke about the house, and things only those from the family could know. Wuxian was mesmerized to learn all those things and started a friendship with the undead. Every day he would walk aimlessly until finding the man, in the riverbed at the borders of the town.

And each day he would listen to all the stories this old man had to tell. Until the day the loose tales reached the end of his life, and Wuxian felt an urge inside of his little body. The urge for revenge. He was scared, feeling a new sensation he didn't learn about, running to the house as fast as he could. But with the passing days, the urge only became bigger, even changing his calm personality to a borderline rage one. Everyone around him could tell the difference and we're scared of him.

He started to break things, steal, damage other's property, laugh,s and speak things no one could know, secrets of people long gone. It was a ruckus around the city, and people started to even question sending him far away. But granny saw the changes with a different light. It was the first time he passed by the "ritual" and only after the seal was placed, and the link was broken, he started to slowly go back to himself. The old man ghost was exorcised, and the old granny made her three kids learn all they could to prevent future accidents, especially because this one made Wuxian bed sick for three weeks, unconscious by a high fever.

"I can ask Joi and Xu later if you want, to see if they can remember something else but, this is all I can remember by now"

"Please do" Wuxian placed a hand over his stomach, feeling the faint souls still present inside of him, getting weaker by the second. He missed it desperately.

"Are you okay?" Wangji asked, noticing the small gesture.

"Mn. I am..." His answer was unsure, almost as if he doubted his words. "Don't worry okay?" He said cupping Wangji's face, feeling the other distress. "I am fine"

"Ahem..." Song cleared his throat "are you two dating or what?" His questions made the three two others look at them, making the couple the focus of the discussion.

"No!" Wuxian exclaimed fiercely "we are just good friends!"

"Friends?" Wangji asked incredulously. "We are friends?" His eyes growing bigger as he spoke

"I mean... Aren't we?" Wuxian could feel Wangji hands dropping from his waist, the man giving a step back to look better at him.

"So you kiss a friend? Make Love confessions to one? Do you sleep in the arms of a simple friend? You do understand the difference between lovers and friends, right?"

"I..." He blushed with the realization of his acts "I... No... I mean... Don't you do it with the others? Why would it be different from me?"

"Because I don't want to fuck them?" Wangji screamed his words, giving a shit to those hearing. He breathed to calm himself "don't you feel the same?"

"I..." The long pause of Wuxian words agreed with him more than he could know, storming out of the room, he didn't even bother to look back.

"Dude, what was that? It's the first time I heard Wangji scream" Jiang Cheng spoke, getting back to the room surprised by the other, still rubbing the shoulder he bumped on him when crossing on the hallway.


	31. Chapter 31

For three days Lan Wangji pretended that Wuxian was air. He was pissed at him, but more with himself. He knew Wuxian had never had friends but didn't know he was innocent at the point of not even realizing the difference in the way he treated him. Angry for not making sure before kissing him, angry for the other not realizing after being kissed like that.

He avoided him even during classes when small notes started getting passed around, and every kind of person in university approached him to ask if it was true he could speak and see ghosts. He avoided him even when his group called him, to the point where Wuxian was so afraid, he refused to get closer and interact with anything, not Momo related.

The drift that started with a miscommunication, grew into something none of them knew how to fix. That was until he heard of Wuxian giving up and agreeing to Xuanyu using his body, as the last request the ghost had.

Wuxian made sure Huaisang was the only present at the back of the building before turning to Momo, leaving the gremlin curiously waiting to see why he was invited alone to that spot.  
.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Momo asked one last time

"I have nothing to lose now. If this goes wrong for me, live a good life, okay?" Wuxian gave him a sad smile before opening his arms inviting him in. It took only a small step, like falling in calm waters Mo Xuanyu felt his soul being pulled inside Wuxian's body. It was calm and warm. The sounds that reached his ears seemed louder, the air on his lungs heavier, and when he struggled to open his eyes, it burned with the sunlight that reached them. He felt alive once more. It took him a while looking at his hands, the way they moved in this strange skin, the soft touch of fingers on his face when he poked the cheeks.

"Xian?" He could hear Huaisang calling.

"No..." The tears fell from his eyes feeling his heart beat faster. "It's me" he didn't need to say more to feel the arms hugging him.

"Momo!" Huaisang exclaimed happily, feeling the body hug him back. "How..."

"This was my last request. I don't know how long it will last, but I had to talk to you. Listen till the end, okay?"

"Sure!" Sang nodded waiting for him.

"When we first met, I hated your guts" he saw the other laughing "you were ridiculously different from everyone I had ever interacted with. Noise, grafted, and always poking where it hurt. You drive me crazy! But with time, it all became endearing for me. You became a presence I couldn't live without. You gave me straight when I wanted to just give up, was by my side when I needed it, and made me feel special when I had nothing on me" he cleared the few tears on Huaisang's face "you made me understand what love was. And made me happy about being alive.

"Momo, I..."

"Huaisang, I loved you, no, I still love you. Even now. I just wish we could have more time"

"I-"

"I know. I always knew you don't feel the same. That your heart belongs to Cheng. I just wanted you to know, I will always love you, and cherish your love" he cupped the boy's face, getting closer until their foreheads touched "I love you" the kiss was sweet, but tasted salty by the tears rolling down from both men's. It was magical as a lover's kiss would be. And it ended, by the strong arms pulling Wuxian's body back.

"No!" Wangji screamed, turning Wuxian to face him "tell me you didn't do it!" He had worry placed over his face, behind him, Jiang Cheng and Song Lan carried the same expressions.

"We are late" Ning spoke looking at him.

"Sorry, Wuxian told me to not kiss him cuz it would make you angry, but I didn't listen, sorry!" Momo spoke looking at the face in front of him.

"Get out. Get out now!" Wangji screamed, shaking his shoulders.

"Wangji, stop!" Huaisang tried to part them but was pushed to the ground, without a single look from the other

"Get out, Momo!"

Momo closed his eyes with force. He still could feel the body being shaken, but no matter what he tried, he could not see his soul free. "What's wrong?" He asked with wide eyes "why can't I leave?"

"Jie told me this just now. In case the soul's body is conflicted, the one entering can overcome and end up trapped inside. Wuxian... He hasn't been himself since..."

"Get out, get out! Get out!" Wangji kept shaking the frail boy, tears rolling from his face "it's my fault, I am sorry, please. Please! Wei Ying! Get out" he repeated over and over, even after falling to the ground "I'm sorry, Wei Ying, I'm sorry" covering his face

"Wangji... I..." Momo felt the pain in his chest, a burning sensation taking over the body, his skin was on fire, his insides could. The world around him skinned turning black, his head felt like being opened by an ax, knees weak, he felt, breathing harder like the air in his lungs were made of lava. It hurt more than dying. More than the ritual. His skin ached from head to toes, as if thousands and thousands of needles were placed in each nerve he had. He fell unconscious hearing the distant voice still saying "I'm sorry"


	32. Chapter 32

When Xuanyu opened his eyes he was still trapped in Wuxian's body. His head felt heavy and the arms around him calming. He was surprised when he looked up to see Lan Wangji staring directly at him. "Wei Ying? No... Momo" he looked depressed noticing it was still his friend there

Xuanyu got up slowly, looking around to an empty room. "The others?"

"Home" Wangji was his common cold self.

"Sorry"

"Mn" the silence took over, none knowing what to say.

Xuanyu was glad when he heard the door opening. Even if the first thing he could see was a clenched hand hitting his face. "You stupid son of a-" Wen Xu held him in his arms right after, so tight, Xuainyu had to hit his arms a few times to breath

"Sorry* he coughed gasping for air "it's still me"

"That's not a problem. You're awake. This means he is still inside if you" Ning beamed saying this.

"What?" Wangji and Xuanyu asked in unison, looking between the cousins.

"Is not so easy, nor is it for sure" Wen Xu started explaining to them "we had only an old diary to read, and Qing is busy so she can't come right now, but.. and this is a big but... If Wuxian wants to, we can use his life force to forcibly push your soul away. Without damaging it, of course, or he would never let us live" he laughed happily with the discovery.

"Is it true?"

"Yup. So enjoy your day kiddo, at night you will be out of there" Wen Xu patted his shoulder, offering the food they just bought.

Momo ate as if he was starving. Until the body refused to digest anymore. For those months he lived as a ghost, even when he managed to eat, the taste wasn't so lived, or good, as it was now. He spent the whole day walking around, waiting for the arranged time to meet with Wen Qing. He let himself relive all things he missed. The taste of food, the feeling of wind on his face as he ran, the warm sensation of the sunlight on his skin.

He talked with his friends, laughed, recorded old stories, made everything that brought back the feeling of being alive. He even enjoyed the caring manner Huaisang treated him, much to Lan Wangji's displeasure. 

He was only left alone for one second. briefly after the boys left to buy food one second When Wangji excused himself to go to the bathroom. Only one second that he was left alone... One second... And he was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

When the boys arrived at the table, Lan Wangji was looking above the chairs. He had a desperate expression on his face, moving from glasses to dishes as if he searched for a lost item. 

"What are you doing?" Song asked thinking how funny he looked doing so 

"Where is Momo?" Sang asked, searching his whereabouts.

"He's gone" the voice of Wangji froze their hearts.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone. I went to the bathroom and he was gone" Lan Wangji didn't stop searching as he spoke.

"And you are searching on the chairs? 

"Calm down okay? He can't be far. We weren't away for so long. Any of you can think of a place he could have gone?" Ning put the bags on the table trying to hide his concern.

The group stared at each other, shaking heads negatively. Not one of them could think of the reason why Mo Xuanyu would leave them in this short time they had to be together. The desperation took over them as the worry became evident, without even a word said, they left food and drink on the table rushing outside to search for the lost boy.


	34. Chapter 34

He felt his hands tied, eyes blinded, body heavy. Just a few moments ago he was surrounded by friends. Left alone to keep the seat, the brilliant idea of going outside to look at the Moon seeming completely idiot now. He could hear a soft whistle reach his ears. The cold of the place touching his skin. He was scared for his borrowed life.

"What the fuck did you do?" A voice he never heard make his way inside the place with a bang on the door.

"It's fun, it's fun! I promise!" A second voice accompanied the first as the whistle stopped.

"Fun my ass! What are you planning on doing?" A third one joined them.

"I just want to study him. That's all. He is special, and I want to know why" the whistling man carried an excited tone, bringing chills to Mo Xuanyu's spine.

"Special?"

"Yup. I saw him the other day. This cutie was on that 'incident' spot. He was talking to someone and I believe it was that boy. Isn't it amazing? He can hear them! Speak to them! I never encountered such a person before. Doesn't it make you curious to see how his brain works?"

"Curious? His brain? Do you want to kill him?" The last man to speak was afraid, as if he had a certain fear of that whistling man 

Mo Xuanyu heard a cruel laugh filling the air. He was doing his best to keep still, not allowing those strangers to notice his awakening. "Why not? He is special, and I want to know what makes him so different! Does he have a normal brain? A normal body?" His tone was full of amusement.

"Why don't you open your own brain then, aren't you soooo convinced of your eyes" The scared voice seemed brave this time. Dismissing the other intentions.

"Stop it, you two. Do whatever you want, just don't bring us any trouble. Remember what we are doing here. And for what reason. Dispose of the body by the usual ways when you're done. And this time, make a better gossip to cover it up" the third member of their party sighed before speaking. He seemed tired of those two bullshit. But not adamant on stopping them. 

Mo Xuanyu could hear footsteps getting far away, until only the sound of whistles reached his ears again. "Aren't you a lucky one?" The man pressed a cold object to Wuxian skin "you are going to be part of someone bigger than you could imagine" the pressure applied was getting stronger, the sharp pain taking over Xuanyu left cheek, he could feel the warm liquid dripping from the spot.

"Wake wake sunshine. It's time to rise" the place he was tied to suddenly moved back. Changing from a sitting position to a lay down one. It was as if he was sitting on a dentist chair. Even more then a strong light could be noticed between the fabric covering his eyes. 

Xuanyu tried to speak, to beg, but he was unable to do so by the gag on his mouth. His scream muffled when the cold object was placed once again on Wuxian skin. "There you are" the man's voice was almost too happy for this situation. He slowly removed the fabric over the boy's eyes, "Do you remember me?" He laughed desiring until his eyes adjusted to the lights, growing bigger to the face in front of him. He knew this face


	35. Chapter 35

Lan Wangji didn't wait for the class to end before pulling Wen Xu out of the classroom. They had searched in every place they could think of, and even those they would never even bother seeking, but not even a trace of Mo Xuanyu could be found. It was Ning suggestion to reach the professor, to seek his aid on the search party 

Wangji pulled him away with a simple look, making Wen Xu unable to react, leaving himself to be pulled apart by the student only saying a "lucky you free period" to the class when he got back to grab his stuff. They took no time explaining what had happened, hearing uncountable times how stupid it was to let Wuxian do the incorporation, even more to have left him alone at this moment. By the time they reached the dorms, Wen Qing was already waiting for them.

"Imbeciles" she screamed as she walked "all of you" her furry clear on her tone "what do you have for brains? Chicken poo?"

None of them could deny her words, silently following her inside the building. Wen Xu led them to an empty room. It was twice the size of Wuxian's dorm, only tables and chairs filled the dusty, pitch black place. They followed the instructions, reaching for a table and a few chairs, positioning them in the middle of the room, quietly watching the woman and the professor work to make a circle of candles on top of the wooden furniture.

"Jie… this is…" Ning was on the side with the rest of the youngsters, waiting anxiously for the other two to end the preparations.

"Xu told me on the phone what happened. This is all I could think of in such a short notice. But I know Wuxian well enough to know that even possessed he wouldn't leave without saying anything unless he is in trouble. With a little bit of lucky this will work"

"And this is…?" Wangji was already out of patience. Carrying not to be polite or change the tone on his voice.

"It's a conjuring spell" Wen Ning did his best to calm the Lan "they are trying to summon the soul"

"But Wei Ying is alive" Wangji rushed to speak afraid of the possibilities

"Yes, but by the irony of destiny, your friend isn't. And he just so happens to be inside Wuxian's body right now" Wen Xu spoke glaring at the candles, making sure the position and the scribbles were perfect. They had only once shot at this, or else, the time wasted could be dangerous to both boys involved.

They made the boys sit around the organized mess. Five candles, one in each point of the star. Holding hands to close the circle, Wen Xu told them the rules "we only have five chances to contact your friend. Under no circumstances break the contact. Don't speak, let me do it. You will feel tired. This is normal. You may hear voices, we can get in contact with a trickster soul, don't let yourselves be fooled. Are you ready?" He squeezed Ning hands seeing the boy nod. From all of them, Ning was the most capable of being a recipient for the summoned soul.

Wen Xu started the ritual with a prayer. He offered liquor, burning it on a small pot at the center of the table together with some herbs. He offered Ning body, cutting the boy's hand and dripping a few drops of blood on the mixture. It was the price they should pay for contacting the dead.

The wind blew on the room, even without windows. The temperature dropped a few degrees around them. The first candle flinched and went down, burning completely in front of their eyes, but nothing happened. "Damnit" the group could hear Wen Xu curse in the dark space. 

He kept praying in a whisper, his voice going louder as he asked "Mo Xuanyu, please give us a sigh of you are there" the second candle burned until nothing was left. 

"This is not working" Wen Qing spoke across the table, worry dripping from her words.

"It will. It has too" they were the only two allowed to speak. The third candle flinched, exploding before melting.

"Xu…"

"I know" he kept chanting, seeing the fourth candle dismiss its fire. "Please. Please. I know you are there. Come on"


	36. Chapter 36

Mo Xuanyu heard his name being called. He felt trapped inside Wuxian's body, the pain growing bigger as the man kept pressing over and over again the blade on Wuxian skin. Desperation reaching his soul. His heart saddened by the other sorrow when Wuxian's mind let slip away the thought of never again seeing Lan Wangji. It hurt all over his body. There were so many open wounds aching in contact with the liquor the man poured on them 

"Can you feel this?" He kept asking "can you see someone else here?" Even if he asked, it was in vain. It was Wuxian's soul who had that power, not Mo Xuanyu. The boy cried in despair as the blade reached again to his skin. Cutting deeply into his arm. His name was called again. Closer this time, louder. Pulling Xuanyu's mind out of whatever was happening to them.

He saw the lights blink into his eyes, a darkness non-existent in that place taking over his surroundings. The faces of his friends flashing in front of him, vanishing as the blade made another cut. He didn't understand what was happening. The fourth time this sensation took over, he tried to scream out loud. Ask for help, but it was as if his mind didn't have control over his body, making him unable to Uther any sound. 

And then… it happened. The darkness was lit by a single flame. His eyes became blurred, slowly becoming able to see again, to speak, to move.


	37. Chapter 37

When the fire flinched for the fifth time, Wen Ning's eyes rolled inside his head. The white side of them showing completely on his face. It scared the boys, but Wen Xu's words kept them holding hands tight. 

"Where…" the voice coming from Ning was a mixture that did not belong to him.

"Xuanyu?" Wen Xu asked, holding his hand tighter to show his presence.

"Yes…" the whisper came once more, lost in what was happening.

"We don't have time. Tell us, where are you?*

"I… don't… know… it's... dark… cold… pain… Scarry…" his words were scattered, disconnected by long spaces.

"Try harder. Look around. Do you see anything that can tell us where it is?"

He had stopped blink hard to get out of his trance "dark... cold…. Strong… lights… smell… alcohol… outdoor…. Sign… ical… ilities…. Dentist… chair… silver… beds… Scarry… help… hurts… hurts… hurts…" the candle flinched for the last time, burning completely as the boy kept crying his pain.

"A-Ning!" Wen Qing screamed, reaching for her unconscious brother after Wen Xu prayed, ending the ritual. They had closer to nothing. But it had to be enough to find them. 

"What are we gonna do now? Can we do it again?" Huaisang inquired, scared by what he saw.

"No. The connection was lost. Ning is too weak to do it again. We need to think. Think harder. Which place comes to mind when you put it all together?" He rose a cigarette to his mouth, giving a damn to the disapproving eyes of the students around him.

"A hospital?" Jiang Cheng was the first one to try it.

"There is only one hospital close to here. And no room in that place matches the descriptions" Wen Qing knew that hospital by the palm of her hand, she worked there for the last three years now. 

"A dentist place?" Song shorted his mind

"The medical facility!!" The woman screamed surprising the others "it was already badly used when. I was a student, I remember we had a few rooms we met, to study or nap, that match this description. These days? The old building is basically empty!"

"It's worth giving it a shot" Wen Xu scrambled the cigarette in his hands, dropping it on the floor before he rushed outside the room, followed closely by Lan Wangji, Song Lan, and Jiang Cheng. "What do you think you lot are doing?" He asked when he noticed the boys behind him, not stopping to look at them.

"We are going" Wangji spoke as he ran, leaving no room for denials


	38. Chapter 38

"Why?" Wuxian managed to ask when Mo Xuanyu left his body. He felt weak, even more after the torture he had just gone thru. He kept looking directly at his captor's face, trying to seek any pity in his eyes. 

"Oh, did it get loose?" The man reached to his mouth, placing the gag back in place with a tight knot. 

"Mmhy" he questioned again in muffled words 

"Why not? Aren't you curious? What makes you so different? Why can I only see the faint glow of souls, but you can talk to them? What makes you so special? It's fascinating, don't you think?" Your soul is unique. And I want it. I want to see how it will change when you finally die" the man laid the scalp back on the table, passing his fingers above many instruments that looked out of a torture chamber. He stopped when his fingers reached a small drill beside a set of blades. "Why don't we try to see inside of your head?" The loud sound made Wuxian fear for his life, as the man tested the machine a few times, pouting it to him. "I don't think you will enjoy this as much as I will" his laugh filled the air, mixed with the drilling noise of the instrument, while all the shine on Wuxian eyes vanish and a single name crossed his mind "Lan zhan"


	39. Chapter 39

The first place they reached when they arrived at the old building was the security post. Wen Xu Said behind asking for cooperation while the boys ran through the corridors, screaming Wei Wuxian and Mo Xuanyu names. It was a huge place, easy to get lost in if you didn't know where you were going. But they didn't care about it. Nor to the strong presences they felt In the way there, even less to the shadows that seemed to glow calling from them.

It was Song Lan who noticed the sign on the wall first. Screaming for the others to reach his position. He stood at the open door, unable to move when he saw what was inside the room. He almost hit Lan Wangji when he rushed to throw up.

The strong smell of blood was the first thing Wangji and Jiang Cheng felt when they got closer. His stomachs went cold in one second when they saw what made Song Lan nauseated. The pool of blood, the chunks of flash in the floor, the unconscious body tied to the chair… the paleness of Wuxian skin.

Wangji was the first to get inside. Slowly approaching the body in front of his eyes. His hand trembled when he touched the skin, letting out a loud breath to see the other warm still there, his pulse beating faintly on his fingerprints. "He is alive" he rushed to free Wuxian, taking him in his arms before leaving the room in a hurry.

When Wen Wing, Ning, and Huaisang reached the hospital, they were shocked to see the deep red spread over Lan Wangji's clothes. The boy hated to be dirty, but at that moment, he couldn’t care less. It indeed was out of worry, waiting in front of a closed door, he just kept seeing the image of his lover almost died fighting for his life. It was Wen Ning who reached him first, Wen Xu, Song Lan and Jiang Cheng in no better shape. It was like they had slipped out of a horror movie, the four just there in body, but minds miles away. 

Wen Ning tried to call him many times, shaking the Lan body, but nothing worked. He used all his strength to conduct the man away, moving him to the bathroom. He asked for a towel, very gently rubbing away the blood on Lan Wangji face. “He is going to be alright, I am sure of it. Xian already went to hell, this is nothing to him” He kept reassuring the man, words spoken more to himself, he didn’t see what they did. 

“Dirty…” Lan Wangji came out of his trance as Ning cleaned the blood on his hands. He rubbed them fiercely under the water, and even when all the red was gone, he still could see them dirtied by the ironish liquid. His skin was starting to rip under the friction with the towel

“Wangji!” Ning noticed the small scratches on the other hand, the cleasen starting to damage the man, but Lan Wangji didn’t stop, not even when the hands reached to him. “Stop it!” They struggled for some time, startled when the door suddenly opened.

“They are done!” Huaisang had rushed to them, out of breath and sweating, he opened the door in one go, looking at his friends urgently. The three ran as fast as they could to the room the boy was guided to rest

Wen Xu was already speaking with the doctor when they came closer, being kept with the other outside by the nurse. The commotion of Lan Wangji struggling to get in grabbed the attention of the men inside the room. “Let him in, okay, he is the boyfriend” Wen Xu pointed to wangji, who simply ignored both of them to go take a seat at Wuxian's bed, grabbing his hand to kiss the bandaged skin with tears falling from his eyes.

“how…”

“As I was saying” the doctor continued dismissing the Lan “He is okay now. There were many bruises and cuts. His left hand is broken, right ankle swallowed, but other than this, there are no real damages. His skin still can get infected so you will have to take extra care of him. He will soon wake up, we would very much like to keep him here for observation until tomorrow morning, but after that, we can release him if you promise to do the homecare”

“We do!” Wangji screamed in the room, surprising both adults so focused on their talk that they forgot about him. “He can stay at my house. We have a maid and a better bed” His eyes shone with the idea of caring for Wei Wuxian.

“I-...” Wen Xu turned to him with eyes wide open, before looking at the doctor “Well, that's it.”

“Perfect. I will be back in the morning, call me if you need anything” The doctor parted ways leaving the Teacher and students behind. 

“Are you sure about this? What would your parents say? He can stay in my house if your problem is the dorms” He waited until they were alone to ask the youngster

“Mn. I am. My Uncle and brother won’t deny helping me.” He was beaming with the idea, having reached his phone the moment Wen Xu agreed to notify his uncle of the situation.

“If you say so kid, I hope you don’t mind the company, I am sure he won’t be sad with this” Xu placed a caring hand over Wuxian forehead, patting his hair softly as he smiled at the sleeping boy. He had been through so much, in such a short time, maybe this could make him feel better. This setting.


	40. Chapter 40

When Wei Wuxian opened his eyes he was surprised by the strange room he was in. Everything was clean, furniture white, a big place almost empty only containing the necessities for living in an eye's reach. He was starting to get bothered by it. Waking up in different places than he was used to.   
He got up feeling pain shoot on his body, inside and out. Walking to the door to see an even more empty corridor. “h-hello?” He asked before moving away, following the walls until he reached the stairs. Each step burning his tired muscles. “Someone home?”

“You are awake, good” The unfamiliar voice came together with a shout by his name “Wei Ying!” He never felt so happy to see Lan Wangji before, enlarging his arms to take all of the men inside of his embrace. 

“Lan Zhan, tighter” he asked, feeling the arms around his torso straighten. 

“Mn” Lan Wangji dived his nose into Wuxian neck, murmuring close to his ear

“Tighter” he demanded, feeling the air escape his lungs

“It will hurt you”

“I don’t care. Please, make it hurt, make me sure that you are real. That this is not a dream” He had tears falling from his eyes, his voice broken by the grunt of pain when Lan Wangji obeyed his command. 

“I’m real, I'm here. I won’t leave you again, my Wei Ying” 

“AHEM” Their moments were interrupted when Lan Qiren cleared his throat, making his presence felt. To his side, a smiling Lan Xichen watched silently both boys.

“It’s good to see you up and running, child Wei. You must be hungry. It’s lunchtime” Lan Xichen pointed to the table, showing Wei Wuxian all the delicious food served to them.

“Oh” Wuxian felt his face go red, embarrassed he finally acknowledged their presence. He turned, still on Wangji's arms, closing his eyes to the smell filling the room, his stomach growling. “I am” he felt his mouth wet from saliva, confused on what he should do first. All his mind was full of Wangji, and food, but even so, He should greet them, right? Offer money for the stay? ask what he was doing there?

“Stop fooling around and come to the table, the food is getting cold” Lan Qiren took a seat, serving his dish without additional questions. 

Wuxian felt his waist being pulled when Wangji took him closer to the table, falling on the man’s lap. “mnn, Lan Zhan?” He asked, putting both hands over his face “What are you doing?” 

“feeding you” He was shameless in front of his family

“This… I can seat and eat on my own” 

“Nonsense” 

“Wangji, this may be making Wei Wuxian uncomfortable, did you think about his feelings?” The wise words of his old brother were enough to make him free Wuxian waist of his embrace, panicky looking a the man

“Do I make Wei Ying uncomfortable?” He asked, brows curved in suffering

“NO!” Wuxian screamed at him, taking his face between his hands “Lan Zhan could never! This is just… Too much. I wasn't even introduced yet!” 

“But you were” This time, it was confusion clenching Lan Wangji’s brows. “Don’t you remember?” He watched the other expression go blank, his mind working miles away “You don’t, do you?”

“N-no” Wuxian really couldn’t remember anything other than the room he was in when tortured. “I-I was…” His face paled with the memory “and then…” he stopped speaking with a hand over his mouth, eyes filled with horror

“Hey, it's all right now. You’re safe” Wangji patted his back reassuringly

“H-how long?” 

“Three days. You are here for three days” Wuxian suddenly lost all his appetite


	41. Chapter 41

The boys took turns staying with Wei Wuxian as he rested on Lan Wangji's house. They did so Wangji kept his promise to not let this disturb his grades, the only thing asked by Qiren when he accepted the young man there. He was a great uncle, one that allowed, and even pushed, Wangji to do everything he wanted, glad to be of help to his nephew at any moment, and even more since this was the first time the Lan asked something for himself. 

They waited until the nightfall until Wei Wuxian had long gone to bed until the small group, now not so small, met at the Lan residence. Xichen, gladly opening the doors and preparing the tea for them. 

“Professor Lan”, “Professor Wen” The adults greeted each other when Wen Xu made his first appearance in the house. He took his time dealing with police, and researched the Wuxian/Momo situation, making sure to have something to bring when he visited the boy. 

It was the weirdest talk he ever had with a fellow scholar, but the doctor present in the room gave importance to all his words, making it believable to the olders Lan’s. 

“So, doctor, you’re saying he is still in danger?” Qiren asked Wen Qing, offering the girl a stronger kind of tea. 

“Mn. This seems right, Mister Lan”

“Only Qiren, please, we are between friends here” The oldest man gave her permission sipping on his tea. 

“This is not the only problem, nor the reason why I asked you all here tonight” Wangji waited for the right moment to speak his mind.

“What now?” Wen Xu asked, tired, deepening his body on the couch. 

“He doesn't remember” 

“what?” The two oldest Wen’s asked at once

“The last few days. His last memories are from that night” The silence took over the room. Song Lan had to physically move Huaisang's hand for him to not throw up the cookie in his mouth. Ning and Jiang Cheng stopped with a cup mid-air, Qing and Wen Xu interlocked eyes. They were all shocked. 

“None?” Qing asked to make sure of her thoughts

“Mn” The nod almost stopped her heart. “is it bad?”

“If it was one day, we could say it's just the drugs taking action, but he would still be able to remember glimpses of this surrounding him… None means…” She covered her mouth to stop her words, fearing the reaction of those around her

“None means that his body is shutting down” Wen Xu exhaled loudly, covering his eyes with one arm, head thrown back, as he spoke his sentence. It was something possible of happening, but he sure wished not to. “We told you all before, the risks of having two souls in one body. The first thing to shut down is the brain. Old memories becoming intertwined, new ones hard to make”

“That explains why he was introduced to us three times today” Xichen spoke from his seat, worriedly looking at his cup of tea. 

“Mn. It will get worse for a while”

“But Momo knew my family, shouldn’t he be able to recognize them?” 

“Not necessarily, no. Did you notice Momo surface those days? Any of you did?” 

“No” the boys answered one by one, looking between them to make sure. 

“Is… Is Momo…safe?” Jiang Cheng asked intrigued, he was curious and worried, but more than all, intrigued by this weird situation, they all were.

“Maybe… If Wuxian keeps deteriorating this means there are still two souls on him. Maybe because we summoned him, he is… How could I say… In a slumber, but… We can’t say for sure without talking to him… Could you… Could you wake him?” Qing used all her politeness to ask this favor, knowing very well how much the boy needed to rest.


	42. Chapter 42

Wangji nodded getting up, he didn’t want to do it but felt it as needed. He walked quietly, without rush until he reached his room, a warm sensation growing in his chest every time he looked at Wei Wuxian sleeping on his bed. He approached the sleeping beauty in silence, taking a seat at his side. The Lan passed his fingers over the other hair, the softness making him giggle. It was still surreal to be this close to someone he loved for so long, his first if he would be honest. 

Wei Wuxian released a soft hum to the touch, squeezing his eyes hard before turning on the bed to stare at the man in front of him. He smiled, kissing the hand moving from head to cheek. He loved to wake up to those eyes. “Good morning, Lan Zhan” he smiled, eyes shaped like hearts.

“It is still night, Wei Ying. Sorry to wake you” 

“Mn, it's okay if it's you. Something wrong?” 

“No… The others are here, they asked me to wake you up. Do you feel like going down?” He helped Wuxian get up, reaching for him when the other lost his straight, with wobbly legs. “you okay?”

“Yeah, dizzy” Wuxian giggled out of nowhere

“What?” Wangji tilted his head looking at the man, he could not control his smile to the soft laugh

“Nothing… I just feel happy every time I am in your arms. It's my favorite place, after all” His arms surrounded Wangji's neck, pulling the other close to him.

Wangji took the hair out of Wuxian's face, caressing his cheeks, lifting his chin. He stared at his eyes, grateful for being allowed this moment. He took a deep breath, slowly getting closer, testing the waters. The tips of their nose touched, an Eskimo kiss “I love having you in my arms too” he gave a quick peek at Wuxian lips “I love you, Wei Ying” 

Lan Wangji's heart froze to the expression on Wuxian's face. He looked back at the Lan, eyes big, filled with water, a small tear falling from one of them. His mouth was open, trembling, breath held in while his arms dropped moving a step back. “Y-you… Should not say things like this. I… I can misunderstand and take you seriously” He faked a smile saying this, getting another step behind

“I don’t have the habit of kissing people I don’t like. Do you?” Wangji stared back fiercely, he was almost angry for the innocence of this man. 

“I-I…”

“Wangji?” Xichen's voice came from the door. “Sorry to disturb you two, you took so long I was worried if something had happened… I guess it is a bad time… I will let the others know”

“Wait” Wuxian stopped him “We are going with you” He gave a last look at the confused Lan before walking away, being stopped by a pull on his arm

“Wei Ying?”

“We will talk later, okay? I…” He released a breath, brows clutched “I need to think first. There is a lot we need to talk about, this is just bad timing” he could feel his head spinning even if he had just woken up, he looked at Xichen on the door, nodding following the man down the stairs.


	43. Chapter 43

Wuxian got a little shaken with all the eyes staring at him. He gladly accepted Lan Wangji's help to reach the couch, being pulled by hand. There was a clear sense of awkwardness between them that could be felt around the room but this didn't stop any of them to sit side by side, or for Wangji to hold his arm up so Wuxian could cuddle by his side. Those small moments going so naturally by both that none even noticed happening.

"I'm here" Wuxian spoke only after he took his place on Wangji's side, head on his shoulder, one hand on his lap. 

"How are you feeling?" Wen Xu was the first to ask something. 

"Dizzy, confused… kinda lost. Not gonna lie to you, I still don't know what I am doing here. Wangji explained but… here… it's just…" his head hurt even more and he realized a hand to rub his Tempore.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji moved quickly, grabbing the other raised hand "does it hurt? Do you want medicine?"

"No, no….it's not that bad don't worry, okay?" Wuxian reached Wangji's cheek, caressing it as he spoke, eyes locked. They had these small moments per days now, but it always felt lacking, as if Wuxian's mind slipped away, or all his straights got pulled out of him. It was tiring even to move. 

"Ahem" the loud sound of Wen Qing clearing her throat broke the silence of the room "we heard should are having problems with your memory"

"Oh…" Wuxian looked at her, confused "I am?" He let his face down, eyes deep into the cup of tea on the table in front of his eyes. "I mean… maybe I am… I just… got confused sometimes. It's like I know this place, these people, but at the same time… every time I wake up it feels as if I am still stuck in that room, feeling… "he closed his eyes tilting his head to the side. He could still feel the blade over his skin getting deeper. 

"We need to do the ritual" she didn't allow space to reminisce, worried about both boys stuck in one body. 

"But if we do…" he looked back at her, eyes slightly changing colors with the light. "What will happen to Momo?"

"This is not the time to be thinking about him. He is dead, you aren't"

"I understand what you are saying" the world around him was spinning, his eyes blurring, he knew this feeling, what comes after it. He held tight on the fabric of Wangji pants, seeking for an anchor to stay there. "But I can let him go yet. We… we didn't end it yet… he… he… Deserves more than this" his voice became a whisper at the end.

"But you will suffer. You may die. It's not worthy" Wen Xu tried to beat some reason inside his mind. All eyes on him, worriedly waiting for his response.

"This is not the time for this talk."

"If not now, when?" Qing chuckled before were words, sarcasm dripping from them. "When you die?"

"Mn. It doesn't seem so bad"

"What?" The oldest wen's asked in unison, they could almost understand where this conversation was going

"It doesn't seem so bad. Dying. Getting free… I… this time I was the one hurt. But what would happen if it was Ning? If it was Wangji or one of you" he looked at the other boys in the room "any of you will remember this in one month or so. I already told you this. If I die, it will just be safer" the blank expression in his eyes made heart hurt all over. He had a point, life would be easier without him. But easier doesn't mean better.

"Bullshit" the sudden scream of Jiang Cheng took them out of the trance as if he alone had the voice of them all in his "You think we won't miss you? That life would be better without you? Why are you being a coward? You put us on this, let us see it until the end. We are old enough to know when to stop following you around" 

"You don't understand"

"It's you who doesn't. We lost too much when Momo disappeared. YOU were the one who gave us closure. A way to talk to him, to have him back even if only for a few weeks. It was YOU. Not your power. You."

Wuxian could feel those words on his soul. The warmth it brings to him, the recognition he never had before over his acts. But something, deep inside, rushed his mind to a dark spot. It was the call of the void he could never deny the feeling. The certain that everything would be better without him. He closed his eyes for one second. One try to make his tears stop forming. Whispering, he let go of his body falling back into Wangji's side. "Fine"

"Fine, what?" Having Cheng wasn't so sure about his word

"I will do it. We will take Momo away. But only if he will be safe" 

"Leave it to us." Wen Xu told him grabbing a bag from the floor beside his chair. "We can make it"


	44. Chapter 44

The Lan's offered an empty place to make the preparations. Many candles were lit inside. Almost resembling the ritual they did in the empty dorm, but bigger, so much bigger, that Wuxian could, with space, stand in the middle of the pentagram. He watched closely to all the marks made with red chalk, correcting some mistakes made on the symbols he recognized. It was a ritual he remembers having read about. 

The actual thing was rather quick. The presence of the four elements of nature, the offering to the ancestors, the chants and prayers, it was exactly like before, making it easy for the small group to know what to do. Wen Wei Wuxian stood at the center, the glowish red from the chalk took over him, this time, it didn't hurt him, but the light was so bright he squeezed his eyes holding his body.

It was warm all around him, he could hear the faint sound of childish laughter. "a-Xian, come come. Come play with us!" The child called before he opened his eyes again. The space he could see was white and fluffy, at least, that was the feeling the color gave him. He hears his name called again, a second child screaming for him. They were shizhui and jingyi. 

"What th-" he was mesmerized, confused, and astonished. "Where is this place?" He tried to ask the kids, but they were already too far.

"Silly boy. Why did you come here?" The older voice came from behind him. This time, he didn't bother to hide tears when he hugged the woman, being hugged firmly back.

"Granny! I missed you" he could see Mo Xuanyu by her side, leaving her arms he hugged the boy "I missed you too! What is this place?" He pointed to the nothingness around them.

"You may say this is your soul. At least, is the place we live inside of your body" she responded, caressing his hair.

"But… you… you three…" he couldn't bring himself to say 'died' for me.

"We became a part of you. Of your soul. My boy, what are you so afraid of? Can't you see we are happy being with you?" He could still hear the happy laughs of the kids playing in the distance

"I'm… not afraid"

"Why are you lying now?" Momo cut his words stating the obvious. 

"I… am not! It's just… urgh* he threw hands in the air covering his face soon after "what if they get hurt because of me? What if I am the reason another soul can't enter the reincarnation circle? what if… what if…"

"What if Lan Wangji won't forget about you, right?" Momo playfully completed his words, laughing at him. "He loves you, and you love him. I saw it already. Then again, I need to ask, what are you so afraid of?"

"What if… I hurt him?" Wuxian asked looking down, his heart hurt to the mere thought of it

"You can't know if you don't try, my boy" the woman patted his hair again, pulling. Him close to her arms, the small bodies bumping on both of his legs with so much strength he almost fell "we will be here with you always. Don't forget this. You will always have us" the voices became distant as his heart rested, warming up to the contact. he would never be alone again.


	45. Chapter 45

The light of the day burned Wuxian eyes. He felt the soft bed on his side, body glued to a font of heat from all his sides. He found himself curled up on Lan Wangji's arms, his friends all around him on the bed. Wen Qing and Wen Xu sleeping on the chair that magically appeared in the room. A cold towel was resting on his forehead, being taken away by Xichen hands. "ah, sorry, did I wake you?" The Lan asked noticing the boy looking at him

Wuxian shook his head, afraid that if he moved or spoken, the others would wake up. He could see Momo standing next to the bed with a huge smile on his face as he waved to him. Granting a soft smile Wei Wuxian felt lightness seeing his face. "I'm hungry" He whispered without moving. To the soft voice, a grunt came from the one hugging him tight

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji's eyes were still closed when he spoke, rubbing the sleepiness out of them.

"Mn. It's me" the sudden hug was so fast, so strong, that those leaning heads over Wuxian's body were shaken awake, jumping to see what happened. 

"You're okay?", "How are you feeling?", "Is that you?", "Can you see Momo?" Song Lan, Huaisang, Ning, and Jiang Cheng showered him with questions at the same time 

"Why don't you all go eat first, I am sure he can answer it better with a full stomach" Xichen got up from the bed seeing the boys rush to the kitchen with a smile on his face, he cordially guided the eldest wen's with him, leaving space for his baby brother, still tightly hugged to Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan, you're hurting me" Wuxian patted his shoulder a few times, but the man didn't let him go. "Lan Zhan?" He felt the hot drip on his neck. "Are you crying?"

"No" the sniff gave him up.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed the man back, comforting him. He could see Momo wishing good luck and leaving the room.

"I thought I had lost you. We didn't even start and I would lose you. I don't want that" he was pulled away when Wei Wuxian took a seat, looking down at him as he reclined on one arm.

"Why do you like me?" Wuxian asked seeing the Lan sit up too

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"No… I'm just curious. You are smart, beautiful inside, and out. You have a good family, money, friends. I'm just a weirdo you happened to have classes with" 

"Is this how you see yourself?" He looked at the man nod "why? Wei Ying is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You help others by putting your life at stake. You don't care if you get hurt if this will make others happy. Others you don't even know. What's money close to this? What do I gain being smart if I lack heart?" He brushed Wuxian hair behind his ears, forcing the boy to look at him "You are special, Wei Ying. Not because of what you can do, but because of what you do even when you can't" Wangji leaned forward, lips getting closer to those of Wuxian, when they were barely touching he stopped abruptly

"What?" Wuxian asked, holding his breath, he was ready for the kiss to happen.

"I don't kiss a friend" Wuxian laughed at his words, leaning the fee centimeters forward to kiss his lips in return.

"Then, be my boyfriend, Lan Wangji. Be mine, and make me yours" he kissed the boy again, bumping teeth when both smiled.

"Mine"

"Mine" they repeated, in a very childish voice from the seagulls of Finding Nemo. Embracing and kissing happily lost in their own world.


	46. Chapter 46

"Never again I will let you borrow my body, you hear me?" Wuxian spoke to Momo as soon as he was left alone. After the make-out section being interrupted by the "awww's" of the ghost. 

"Well, I should be the one telling you this! Do you even know how it felt for me? I'm dead, but had to take all the pain from that creep!" He shivered by the thought "btw, how are you taking it? It still hurts, right?"

"Mn. You felt it too, right?" He looked at the cuts on the ghost arm. Ones that weren't there before

"What was that? How could he cut me?" Momo rubbed his arms, it didn't hurt now, but sure did when they were done.

"Granny told me this once… about some people's ability to embed arms with their souls. I thought it was a myth"

"Not a good way to find you were wrong. Is this way it's taking so long to heal? Those seem barely done" he pokes Wuxian's arms, pointing at the redness of the bandages. 

"Mn. I think so. There isn't a book I can just look up when I need around"

"What about the journal? The old lady diary that Wen Xu keeps reading" 

"Xu never lets me touch it. Nor anyone else by that matter. I know that Qing has one, Ning reads and lends me sometimes, but Xu never let us have his one"

"Are they different?"

"Well, yeah. He says that the one he got is too advanced for us to read. Qing just don't give a fuck about this"


	47. Chapter 47

The diaries stuck in Momo's mind. He followed the boys around all day, leaving Wuxian to have his private time with Lan Wangji. He ended up at Wen Xu's lecture, he accompanied the man, playing around with everyone he could in the way. Since he couldn't be seen, nor heard, he felt free to do so. His heart almost jumped out of his chest (if it still beat) when the man stopped at the medicine ward. The same one Wei Wuxian body was held captive.

He watched the man stop to look around many times, following him close when the same regressed to walk. They passed the room where it all happened, a police tape keeping it sealed from Intruders. Wen Xu walked until the staircase Mo Xuanyu met his end, the ghost avoided at all costs to look at the stain on the floor. They walked until they reached the silver doors, at the end of the first-floor corridors. It was dark, smelly, cold to anyone not used to it. But No Xuanyu couldn't feel any of this. What he could do was see all the ghosts hanging around the room.

Wen Xu's footsteps abruptly ended when he reached his destiny. It was not the room that surprised the ghost, but what was inside. Bodies all over, silver tables, open, with small containers at their side, organs being packed in ice, and the loud bio of machines keeping them alive.

"I'm glad you came" Mo Xuanyu froze to the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to see a pair of eyes focusing on him. "You will make this easier for me" all he could see was darkness.


	48. Chapter 48

Wuxian felt a pang in his heart, waking up screaming in the middle of the night. He felt the empty bed still warm, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"What's wrong?" Lan Wangji asked, reaching for him. A cup of water in his hands. He placed it on the nightstand, next to the pills Wuxian was taking every night. 

"I-… it hurts" he lost his voice squeezing his chest. It hurt so much it felt like dying. A pain that went away as suddenly as it came when Wangji touched his arm. 

"Is it any better now?" He asked seeing the boy calm down.

"Y-yeah" Wuxian reclined his body on the side of Lan Wangji, Botha with backs on the bed frame. "How can you make me feel better than those drugs?" He asked when Wangji gave him the painkiller and the water.

"I work hard to make you feel like this" Wangji's heart lost a beat to the sweet laugh of Wei Wuxian. Rubbing the other back until he was back to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Wuxian's heart never went back to normal. Not totally. He could still feel a painful squeeze, a sorrow deep in his bones. It has been days that he called, searched, screamed, but he could not find the ghost boy who changed his life. He was almost given up and assumed he had just passed away, if not the fact that the others still had memories of him.

"Maybe it is because they got in contact with your soul power. It can have affected them in some ways" Ning would say every time he touched the subject.

But he still felt as if something was wrong. As if HE was wrong. He was finally able to go back to the dorms. His cuts almost healed. Lan Wangji, of course, threw a tantrum over the matter, but he needed to resume his life, his studies. He felt tired just imagine how much he lost these two weeks away. Speaking of, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired. Even if he slept all day, it still feels like his body is drained of energy, requesting more and more hours of sleep. He couldn't even keep awake during classes anymore. 

"Are you giving such a hard time for your new pet that he can't even keep awake anymore?" Su she spoke during classes, passing by the boys' seat. He still bugged them, by the way, Lan Wangji dismissed him in front of the whole class, his revengeful words crossing through Wei Wuxian mind. 

"Let it go" Wuxian spoke when he heard it, feeling Wangji move to get up "it instead worth-" he yammed in the middle of the sentence.

"I agree with you, xian, but aren't you really tired those days? You even make it hard for me to stay awake" Huaisang yammed back, feeling itchy after the other action.

"As if it is hard to make you sleepy" Cheng playfully shook him up, offering his coffee to the Nie.

"Mn, I agree. Wei Ying have been yammering a lot lately"

"You even sleep during classes. I know Wen xu is a friend, but he keeps staring at you all the time" Song had Chivers to the memory of the teacher's eyes.

"I can't help it. I feel tired even if I sleep!"

"Are you having trouble doing it?" Sang sip the coffee leaning toward to see the boy

"No! That's the problem! My battery just won't charge!" 

"Maybe you got used to your teddy bear" Song Lan added, laughing at the red ears of his friend.

"Mn. I can help if that's the problem" Wangji placed his arm around Wuxian's waist, feeling the other lean over his shoulder.

"Mnnn… I do miss your bed, but I don't think this is the problem" Wuxian rubbed his nose lost in thoughts. "I just wish I could speak with Momo one last time…. Was this how you guys felt when he disappeared? I never had a close friend before. And even when people around me died, it didn't change nothing since I could still see them" 

"Now you have" Cheng grunted over the cup on his mouth. It was the first time he made clear his acceptance of Wuxian in the group 

"Oh, Chengcheng is embarrassed" they laughed, but even so, the thought of Momo suddenly vanishing without even a goodbye made them all mourned. 

It was suddenly the first time it happened, but the hope of him being alive kept them moving. This time? Carried a terrible sense of loss, since none of them really knew what end his soul had.


	50. Chapter 50

The man spat a mouth full of blood on the floor before looking at his aggressor "Jin Zixuan what do you think of are doing?" He rubbed the fresh cut on his lips "have you lost your mind?"

"You and your fucking eyes! Did you ever stop to consider the mess you put us into?" He raised his fits ready to throw another punch

"Stop it, you two!"

"But Yao, h-"

"I said stop! We need his eyes as much as we need your hands. Now move, we have another body to prepare. Bring us a special one this time. Not the usual crap. The boss is getting restless with all this wait" he stopped the fight turning away from the room. 

"Tsc. Next time, zhuiliu, just you wait!" He followed the other Jin steps exiting the from.

Wen Zhuiliu smirked, cleaning the blood dripping from his chin. He had a Target on his mind already, one he was sure would make the big boss very happy.


	51. Chapter 51

Wuxian was still feeling restless by Mo Xuanyu's sudden disappearance. He remembered the last talk he had with the ghost, seeking in his mind anything the granny could have told him during his childhood. Most of it was all written in the diaries Qing and Xu let him read. The only one missing being precisely the one Wen Xu guarded with his life. 

He knocked on the door late at night, watching the surprised expression of the man when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Wen Xu eyes almost jumped from his face

"Sorry I couldn't sleep so I was out for a run. I ended up here without thinking. I… I should just go back to the dorms. Sorry" he bended down and turned around to leave, being held back by the hand on his arm 

"What nonsense are you saying at this hour? It's way past the curfew, come in, I will ask Ning to give your note of absence, you can sleep here today" Bingo. It was all going according to his plan.

Wen Xu apartment was huge for a university teacher. He had inherited it from his grandfather when the same passed away. One of the few Wen's who tried to be clean from the small town curse, growing his power in the big city instead.

Wuxian walked in looking around on the familiar place, he was used to being there when Xu needed help after classes,a way he used to repay the man for everything he did to him so far. 

“Did you eat already? I only have leftovers but it's yours. Go heat it, I’m going to bring some clothes for your bath” Wen Xu scratched his head as he walked away, not leaving space for Wuxian to deny the offer. He put the clothes on Wuxian's hand, pushing the boy to the bathroom, keeping busy by placing the pillows and blanket on the sofa while he heated the food. Those small things made him happy, this sort of… family sensation he got doing was so different from the thing he had with his own blood relatives. Wuxian was someone he wanted to cherish, to dote on, spoil to the point of never seeing him suffer in his life. 

The ping of the microwave sounded when Wuxian reached the living room again, gray pajamas swallowing him whole. “Xu, you are too big” 

“Are you calling me fat?” He raised a brow fluffing the pillows

“NO! But look” Wuxian waved his sleeves, showing it easily pass his fingers

“You are the one who needs to eat more! Come here” He waited for the boy to get to him, rolling the sleeves up to make him able to move easily “I need to finish some work, eat and go to bed, okay? Do you have your phone or should I wake you when I leave tomorrow?” 

“I have it, don’t worry” Wuxian played with his now visible fingers with a big smile.

“All right then, good night, sleep well” He ruffled the boy's hair before going inside.

“Good night, Xu” It was a bittersweet moment. Before that talk with Mo Xuanyu, this was a moment who would bring warmth intoWuxian heart. A moment where he felt what was like to have a big brother by his side, a family. But now? It was something that made him feel nauseous for suspecting the man. 

Wuxian waited long past the apartment was in complete silence. It was the middle of the night and since Wen Xu would have a class in the morning, by now, he should be in a deep slumber. He had to act quickly, and quietly to achieve his goal that night. 

He got up on the tip of his toes, walking until the man officer, It was more like a library, but Wen Xu likes the name "it gives me a sense of power, adulthood" he would say when questioned. 

Wei Wuxian looked around to the many books, old and news, on the shelves. He already had a glimpse of the diaries before, and could recognize them if needed. But the phone flashlight didn't help the search at all. The darkness of their room made it harder. He moved around many books, making sure to put them exactly at the same place after reading the cover. 

"Not this, not this one either. Xu… where did you hide it?" He whispered to himself while looking, biting his tongue when he heard noises coming from outside. He covered his mouth, turned off the flashlight and hid behind the open door. Wen Xu moved to the bathroom, giving Wuxian the perfect space to make a run back to the couch. But just as he moved, something bumped the table, dropping a few books from it's top.

He rushed to take them, seeing a shadow of one behind the table. It was different from the others, older, he could see the faint writing on the cover from the moon light shining through the window. It was the book he was seeking. "No matter who did this, thank you" he whispered running with all he could to the couch, where he jumped covering himself with the sheets just as he heard Wen Xu opening the door and walking to his direction. He closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping.

He felt the hand on his hair, gently caressing the top of his head. "I wish you knew how much I love you" Wen Xu Whispered tô the asleep man. "How I have no other option. Life is all fucked up, Xian. You will know this soon enough. But I will be by your side. Always" the man got up, going back to his room, leaving a pretending Wuxian even more confused.


	52. Chapter 52

"You woke up already? What a miracle" Wen Xu walked to the living room fixing his tie. "Was it hot around here? Your hair was all wet. You should have jumped on bed with me"

"It was okay, Xu, you don't have to worry. My hair is the problem, I think it is damaged, it takes a lot to dry those days" of course he would be awake, he needed to hide his treasure.

"Mn.." Wen Xu furrowed his brows passing his hand on Wei Wuxian hair "should I buy another conditioner? It doesn't look damaged to the touch"

"You don't have too. Is not like I care anyways" Wuxian pushed the man hand away, trying to make his lie believable.

"You don't want your boyfriend to complain, do you?" The smirk was heard on his voice, even if he had his back turned to Wuxian as he poured a cup of coffee.

"What boyfriend?" Wuxian felt his face heat, yes things were… intimate, with Lan Wangji, but boyfriend's? Was he even allowed to dream of this after dismissing the boy on the other night, and pretending it never happened?

"Wei Wuxian" Wen Xu looked at him with a concerned expression "you should start living for yourself. If you like him, go get him. Deal with whatever when is time for that. You have friends. To save your back now. Family. You deserve to be happy too"

"I… will. Thanks Xu. I need to go, if he wakes up before I get back he will go crazy" 

"Want me to take you there?" Wen Xu offered showing the car keys

"No, enjoy your day, I will run. Bye Xu"

"Take care!"


	53. Chapter 53

As soon as Wei Wuxian was back to the Lan household he crashed on the bed. For the rest of the night he was awake, fighting the urge to open the book. He heard Lan Wangji getting out of the bathroom, eyes surprised to see the boy back "hi"

"Yu-" Wangji threw his arms around Wuxian, holding him so tight he almost lost his breath

"Hey, hey, I need to breathe!" Wuxian patted his shoulders a few times before Wangji released his embrace

"I searched for you everywhere. You didn't answer your phone. I was worried" he looked as if he would cry, eyes locked on the intervened hands

"Hey" Wuxian lifted his head, cupping his cheek with one hand. The desperation in his eyes made his heart hurt. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I… we don't really talk those days do we?" He remembered the words Wen Xu spoke to him. He indeed deserved to be happy. And this man was the only capable of it.

"It's okay" Wangji froze to his words, afraid of the talk.

"No, Lan Zhan… is not like that" Wuxian could feel the other flinch under his touch. "I… the things I do… can hurt me. You know that?"

"I do"

"They can hurt you"

*Mn. I don't care"

"Aren't you at least afraid?"

"I am afraid of many things. But losing you worries me more. If I have the chance to help you, to keep you safe, I wish you allowed me to do so"

"I… don't think I could lose you." Wuxian felt a wave of anxiety take over his body as he admitted his thoughts. "If something happens to you, I don't know if I could get over it" 

"Does being away from you make me unable to die?" Wangji was dead serious. He has thought about it many times. Even talked about the same thing with his uncle and brother the night before. 

"It make it less probable"

"Wei Ying… I lost my parents when I was a kid. It was a simple accident, something no one. Oils predict. You know what I learned from that?" 

"That life sucks?" Wuxian chuckled trying to break the seriousness of this talk.

"Yes, this too" Wangji responded after returning a soft smile "I learned that life is short. That we have to take risks because no one can say when it will end. I can die in my sleep tomorrow, or fifty years from now from a simple flu. What we make from it while we are here is what counts. And I am sure I would be glad to share whatever amount of time I have left with you"

"Are you sure you won't regret it? You could choose someone simpler. Someone who isn't such a burden, or carried a huge baggage with them" Wuxian saw Lan Wangji take his hand, placing it above his own chest, his heart beating like crazy while his eyes stared at him.

"No one else can make me so alive as you do. No one makes me like this. I love you. At first sight. Even more after knowing you. And if you let me, I pretend to keep loving you until I die."

Wuxian felt his face burn with the declaration. Those words were something he always wanted to hear. I pledge to stay with him, love him, and only him. "I… am afraid… that if I say yes… you will hate me for it one day"

"Mn. Maybe. But until this day comes, let me be by your side" Wangji kissed the hand he was helding squeezing it softly between his fingers.

"Until you hate me?"

"Mn"

Wuxian nodded after sometime. "Yeah, I can live with that" he felt hot lips being pressed with his own. He would enjoy it, this feeling, his presence, this love… until the day Lan Wangji would walk away. Hurting or not.


	54. Chapter 54

They cuddled for a long time, talking about Wuxian's worries. Wangji made everything possible to reassure the boy of his choice. It took more than he thought, tiring both while doing so. They had finally given up arguing, just laying in bed. The boy wasn't supposed to be there. But after many nights of bad sleep, he had agreed to go back with Wangji at least on the weekends. And the first day he did so, sneaking out was a huge problem. Leaving him completely sonoment by now, even more in the warm embrace of Lan Wangji. 

"You should try to nap at least" Wangji broke the conversation when. Wuxian yammed. 

"I should, but… I want to be with you when I am here" 

"Didn't you come here to sleep? Where did you even go last night?" It hitted Wuxian that he forgot about the diary while they talked. 

"Oh, fuck, yes!" He reached above the pillow he hugged before, retrieving the book "ta-dah!" His smile shining bright "I went to achieve the impossible!"

"What is this?" Wangji took the book in his hands, leisurely playing with it's paper.

"This is the last journal granny left us. I had forgotten about it. But before passing, Momo made me remember it. Xu never let me read, so I sneaked in yesterday to get it"

"Wasn't it dangerous? He will be mad if he finds out"

"Yeah but… t-that man… the man who took us… he was able to do something that I thought to be impossible. I… if this book has the answer… I… I just need to know"

"Know what?" Wangji took Wuxian hair away from his face, seeing the sadness grow on the other eyes

"Know if Xu has something to do with this" he rubbed his scars while saying it. The pain is still fresh in his memories. "He is hiding something, that much I know about, but… if he had something to do with this…" Wuxian sighed hugging his knees. Wen Xu had basically raised him after the granny passed away. He was there at each big moment of Wuxian life, supporting him, making sure he was safe.

"I will be with you. No matter what" he watched Wuxian snatch the book from his hand, laying in bed so both could read it. "You better not regret it" was whispered under his breath.

The diary contained a series of chants. It went from simple spells to keep strong ghosts away, to soul healing rituals. It was bigger than the others, summarized to make it easy to read. Each page marking a new "chapter" had a little post-it on its border after many years of study. Some side notes to make the rituals function in the modern world, translate of the names used on materials, things that could substitute the ones used there. Wen Xu site had a lot of work making it all.

One spell pulled Wuxian attention as he flipped through the book pages. It had a side mark, one that made his stomach twist. It was the ritual to strengthen the barriers between the world's, the same one he was used to when he was a child. He closed the book, suddenly, making Wangji jump behind in surprise.

"What's wrong?" The Lan asked when. He turned on bed

"I just don't feel like reading it anymore. My head hurts" he indeed felt pain, but not on his head.

"Mn" Wangji sat on the bed, pushing Wuxian to his lap so he could play with the other hair as he was laying "sleep. I read it."

"Wake me if you find something important" his burning eyes were already closed when he stopped speaking.

"Mn. I will" but when Wuxian opened his eyes again, the sun had already set outside, and Lan Wangji still patiently waited for him to wake up, his hand never stopping to move.

"Did you stayed here all day?" Wuxian stretched his tired body. No matter how much sleep he got, it never changed. 

"Mn. I enjoyed seeing you sleep"

"What about food? Bathroom? Please tell me you moved at least once"

"You were so cute"

"Oh my God, Lan Zhan, no! Go eat, take a bath! Be your clean Lan self!" He pushed the man out of the bed, to the doors

Wangji turned around, smirking to Wuxian. "What am I to you?"

"What?" Wuxian stopped pushing when he turned, eyes big to the question

"My status. What am I to you? Still a friend?" Wangji persisted, asking again

"N-No, you are… my b-boyfriend" he almost bit his tongue

"Good, then… Why don't we go eat dinner" he kissed the soft lips of his lover, moving to his ear whispering in a low deep tone "And later, you can take a bath with your boyfriend"

"Lan Zhan! Shameless!" He raised his voice unnoticing.

"What's the problem? We took one together before"

"Things were different then! Gosh!"

"But you looked. I know because I did" he saw Wuxian hide the red face between his hands, laughing at how adorable this man could be "you look great naked. I wanted to bounce you right there. Do you even know how much I jerked off to the image of water dripping from your body?"

"Who are you!!! Are you possessed?" He dug his face harder on his hands, too ashamed to admit he did the same. 

"I am not. I'm just enjoying teasing my cute boyfriend" Wangji held his waist kissing the top of his head. "I can even imagine the face you will make when you realize we will be alone in the house for the night"

"What?" Wuxian eyes almost jumped from his face, putting his hands down. It was the opening Lan Wangji was waiting for to kiss the boy once again, slower, deeply, making his desire be noticed. 

And just as he wished, with a lot of kisses to convince, he got his bath... and a night both would always remember.


	55. Chapter 55

Wuxian could still feel his hips hurting in the Monday morning. It was like a switch had twitched inside lan Wangji on their "lonely" weekend. Making him unable to do anything more than sleep, eat and have sex. The commotion around then took him from his newlyweds trance. "What's happening?" He managed to ask when everyone around them whispered gossips when they walked to the group of friends standing in front of the university park waiting for them 

"You didn't hear from Xichen? Jiang Cheng asked while sipping on his coffee before blowing on it. Wuxian smile seeing he use the heating device he has e the boy

"Brother wasn't around on the weekend" Wangji was the one to respond 

"Yeah… we kinda can tell that" Song spoke looking at the marks on Wuxian neck he tried to hide with a band-aid

"A kid died" JC dismissed the comment, he surely had no interest on his childhood friend sex life

"Ning? What's the problem?" Wuxian saw the way Wen Ning kept his eyes down, looking lost in thoughts.

"Ah, it's nothing, just…" his name being called brought him back to reality "you know him too, Xian. He lived in the dorms. The one with the strong soul"

"I am. They said it was natural, but…" he looked down once again

."it's impossible" Wuxian completed his sentence

"Mn"

"Why would it be impossible?" Huaisang was fighting over JC heating pads, asking when he finally got a hold of it

"Mnnn… how can I explain" Wen Ning started speaking, taking sometime to think on the right words

"Imagine your life as a recipient" But it was Wuxian who did all the work. "when you are born, it is almost bursting from all the energy. As you grow, it slowly turns emptier. Those like Ning, who are sensitive to the flow of energy can feel it become weaker. A natural death is the end of your life, so, of course, your energy must be close to its end." Wuxian rubbed his nose when he ended the explanation "But that boy… his soul was too strong. Even I could feel it"

"What does it mean?" Wangji asked, seeing both go silent.

"Means that somebody killed him. It wasn't natural at all"

"But there were no marks, or impact wounds. No drugs on his system either" Huaisang learned it all with his brother. He was a police officer responsible for this area together with Xichen. 

"Do you know where they took the body?" Wuxian looked to the source of information. Huaisang always knew everything happening around the campus.

"The memorial hospital. Why? Is it important?"

"Good! Yes! This means Qing-jie was the one responsible for the autopsy" his mind worked a thousand miles per second. Sudden shiver runned through his spine. This was too much of a coincidence. But it had to be just that. Right?


	56. Chapter 56

"Be fast, I can lose my job for this" Qing opened the doors of the autopsy room letting the boys in. She was alone inside of it, praying that the others would take a long lunch break today. She moved fast, opening the freezer containing the new body. "I didn't find any marks" she pulled the sheet covering the body to let Ning and Wuxian get a closer look "there was no drugs on his system, no abnormalities in the results of hormones and blood tests. Nothing"

She gave them a pair of gloves, each putting them in before touching the body "can you feel something wrong?" Wuxian asked Ning when he examined the cold arm

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing on my side either. This is just weird. I-" he stopped for a second, eyes focusing on a small mark left by his hand. He took the gloves away, pressing the bare hand over the cold dead skin

"What did you found?" Qing asked after seeing his move, the rest of the group was too nauseated to even open their mouths. 

"I… it can't be" he took out his hand, seeing the mark of a cut appearing on the skin. "Ning, infuse him with energy" it was a command quickly obeyed.

As soon as Wen Ning touched the body, a light glow took over it. In seconds, sharp marks appeared all around the body "those are…" Wen Qing grew her eyes in surprise, moving closer, face almost touching the body, as she examined every single mark that surged "this is impossible"

"What is?" It was Wangji who managed to fight the urge to throw up long enough to ask it

"Those are stab wounds, but how… how did you know?" She stared at Wuxian from across the body, seeing his face going pale. "Xian!" She tried to reach him, but he was already falling.

Ning caught the falling man, steading him enough until Lan Wangji could reach them. "are you okay?" The sweet voice of his lover made Wuxian come back to his senses, still shaking like a leaf.

"I-" he covered his mouth, it burned his throat to swallow the puke

"Take him away. I will go to you when my shift end" she demanded seeing the boys run to the doors


	57. Chapter 57

they only stopped when they reached the park again. It was quieter now, since the classes had been suspended, leaving only the small group walking around. "Are you feeling better?" Wangji asked sitting Wuxian on the bench, he was still pale, but the fresh air seemed to help

"Mn. Sorry. The memories…" he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the urge to puke back.

"Was… was it the same guy?" Huaisang gave him a bottle of water, watching the boy run it on his neck before drinking any

"I'm not sure. But… it was the same. I… when I was with him… he tried to hide the cuts with a normal blade but… " his body ached, each cut had healed on the surface, as long as the skin was involved, but from inside it still was fresh open. Damages to the soul always took a lot longer to heal.

"You should have told us" Ning got in the air what he meant by that.

"You all would worry for nothing" 

"We could have helped heal"

"I can do it too, you know. I had the same training"

"No wonder you are so tired these days. Let me take a loo-" Ning reached for his arm, pulling the sleeves up to see the scars

"I said no!" Wuxian pushed his arm away, screaming at the boy. He regretted in the same instant seeing the pained expression of his friend "ah! S-sorry, i-" he was a mess. The lack of sleep took a great deal over his temper. 

"I-its okay. I'm sorry for forcing you"

"No… no… I just…" he touched his wrist lightly, making the other notice his intentions. Wuxian never liked to show his arms

"Did you make a new one?" His tone was the most gentle he could use.

"No… I wouldn't"

"Then, let me help. Please? This is the only thing I can do"

It was as if they were having a conversation only they knew. A secret language that left the other confused until it's final sentence. The coin dropping inside the four heads. Wuxian had scars he didn't want others to see, allowing only those close to him to realize it's presence.

Wangji took a seat beside the boy, passing a caring arm behind his waist. It was enough to make Wuxian relax in his arms. Enough to feel his head drop on his shoulder, arm stretched to Ning. "You do work better than any drug" he chuckled to his boyfriend, feeling the carrying kiss being placed on his forehead. As the others watched the scene, they could see how much those two meant to each other, no room for jokes or side conversations left when they were together. No space to nothing, nor anyone else. 

"Hey, man, invite me to the wedding okay?" Song joked being hit by Huaisang elbow. "Ooof"

"Mn. I promise" Wuxian whispered, breath slowly getting deep. He felt nervous just hearing the speed increase on Lan Wangji's heart. 

"Why don't we go to the dorms and I heal you a little?" Ning suggested after analyzing the wounds. They were alone, but with the circumstances, they shouldn't be careless.

"No… not the dorms"


	58. Chapter 58

It was a quick walk until Lan Wangji residence. The place was only half an hour from the University. They walked to his room, immersed in silence.

"So, what was so important that we needed to come here?" Jiang Cheng let his bag fall on the floor, taking a sit on the bed 

"Dude, are you sure you want to sit there?" Song laughed giving him a knowing look and pointing to his neck to highlight Wuxian hickeys

"For fucks sake" Jiang Cheng got up in a moment, crossing the room as far as he could from the bed, reclining on the table "I REALLY don't need to know about any of your sex life"

"You would like to keep your distance from there too" Lan Wangji had a dead serious expression, being hit in the chest by his comment.

"Lan Zhan!!" Wuxian wishes a hole could open in the floor to take him in.

"It is the truth"

"And nobody else needs to know!"

"Mn. Nobody needs to know how sexy you are!"

"LAN ZHAN!" he spoke louder hiding his face

"Not my fault that you look so cute ashamed" Lan Wangji held Wuxian by his waist, whispering to his ear "But is my fault that you look so sexy with my marks over you"

"Can you two please stop smashing on my face how single I am?" Huaisang cut them, much to Wuxian relief

"Take a seat, Xian, let me see this arm" Min kneeled in front of him, as Wuxian sat on the bed. He moved fast, pressing his hand above each scar on the other arm. They could see Wuxian pained expression every time the hand moved 

"Jokes aside why here?" Song couldn't take the silence that took over the room with only the grunts of pain echoing on his ears

"Because of this" Lan Wangji reached for the drawer of the nightstand, bringing to light the diary. He saw Ning stop on the spot, eyes growing with the sight of the book

"This is…"

"I stole it Friday night. Ning… this has much more than we thought"

It was a weird talk to have. Explaining how he suspected the man who took the job of raising him, the man who never showed nothing but concern over them, being a big brother not only to him. He explained Mo Xuanyu suspects, and his one bug created by the missing ghost. And how, in these few pages, was teached to use the energy of the soul to create a blade.

"I… can't believe it" Ning was speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth. It was too much for him to grab a hold on. Too much information, too much doubt. "He would never"

"I thought so too. But how much of a coincidence should it be that the only person who knew to do it was granny, the only record was this book, and both were linked to him"

"You are implying something really serious. You know it right?" Cheng but his nails, long ago he had closed the door, sitting with his back on it. The only place he imagined not to be tainted in the room.

"I, no, WE do" Wuxian exchanged a glare to confirm Wangji thoughts. "But he has to be Involved somehow. Or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm being delusional after a traumatic experience" he held his arm against his chest "my memory is still foggy. And that's why we called you all here. If you all agree that I'm being crazy I will dismiss it as some bad feeling, but if not…" he bit his lips, eyes dark by the flashes on his mind "or not… I think… I may know who gave e me those"

"I thought you said you couldn't remember his face. Or are you saying it was Wen Xu Whispered did that? Cuz he was dead worried about you" Cheng stared at the boy, his own breath stuck on his throat.

"No, not him… and yes, I don't remember a clear face. But… and Lan Zhan is the only one to know this… I… have a feeling I know him from somewhere"

"How could it be? If you don't remember his face, how can you be sure?" Song held sang in his arms, he dared to recline on the table, with the small boy taking his usual refugee on his arms 

"It's related to his abilities" Wen Ning turned his head to look at them, "Xian… he doesn't need to look at you to know you are close once he 'feels' your soul. He can basically do everything we can"

"Not everything" Wuxian was flustered feeling a light shine of pink taking over his cheeks

"Only because your training was cut short. If granny had a few more years, you would be unstoppable"

"You give me too much credit"

"And you give yourself too little" Wen Ning reached into Wuxian's hand, giving it a soft squeeze "no matter what you say, I will believe in you. If you think that Xu is involved, I will help you discover how. We are a team here. I'm sure they agree too" he looked around the room seeing the boys nod with him. 

"I-" Wuxian was ready to express his thank you'd, but was stopped by the buzzing phone on Ning pocket 

"Sorry, it's Jie" the boy left the room to answer it, coming back not so long after. It took Wen Qing less than ten minutes to reach the place.

"That was fast" Wuxian spoke when he heard the doorbell ring

"Yeah, we could have gone here faster if someone didn't insist on walking today" Cheng moved to open the door when they reached the living room.

"Wei Ying needs to build up stamina"

"Hey, listen, I am perfectly fit okay? You are the one who should learn to stop after the fourth roun-" it was the laughs around the room, and the thryunfant smile of his lover, who made him realize what he was saying. "Oh, gosh, just kill me"

"Death is a little too much but we really should check your head. I'm here for one second and already have e to hear about your sex life" Qing pretend disgust, trying to hide her amusement to the boy finally having a normal life. Sex or not included.

"Jie!" The name sounded almost like a cry leaving Wuxian's mouth. He pouted in Wangji arms, looking at her. Everyone noticed how, at any free moment the Lan would just wrap his arms around him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. True to his words, he was showing in his actions how much he was ready to be there for the boy 

They took their time including her I. The conversation, explaining once again their suspects, and showing the diary for her to read the highlighted parts 

"This… is actually why I wanted to come here" she closed the book, rubbing her eyes. A sudden tiredness taking over her body. "The marks on the body were consistent with knife wounds. Each having the same size and length. If I could make write it on a report, would be impossible to describe how was made"

"Why?" Song asked, bringing them a tray with tea from the kitchen. The boys were so used to there, that they had a very unique sense of belonging to the place.

"Because you can't make a series of wounds in the same exact way with different movements" Huaisang had learned a lot with his brother. "We saw this on classes too, but you were sleeping on the day" 

"And this is why I keep telling you to wake me up on important subjects" he out the tray down serving the tea for the doctor "does this mean you agree with us?" He asked her

"I…" wen Qing exhaled deeply. I have known you since you were a kid, Xian. I know the extension of your power. But I have known him since I was a kid. He is my cousin. My brother. This is.. " complicated, in all honesty, she didn't know what to do

"What if we bring proof?" Ning looked at her with determination "if we can be sure he is involved will you help us?"

"This is too dangerous for you, any of you, to do" She tried to stop them, but the resignation in each boy's eyes made her sure it was impossible. "Fine. Be sure to be safe. Everyone who doesn't have it, get my number. I want to be informed of every movement you guys do. At the first sight of danger go to a safe place and call me. Inform me of each action BEFORE you guys do any. Got it?" She nodded after they did. It gave her a bad feeling, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. For what she knew of them they would stop for nothing.


	59. Chapter 59

."we still need one soul" the man spoke to the other in the room from the dark corner. 

"Why do we even need so much? It sucks to find strong souls around here you know." Zhuiliu replied, legs up on the desk.

"If it was easy, why would I need you?" He kept a sense of mystery in his eyes. Never letting them in on all the information about his plan. "Find me a good one. We need it all ready by the next month" he left the room without any greetings, closing the door with a bang at his back.

"Tsc. Irritant little prick" zixuan clicked his tongue when he felt it was safe to speak without the man hearing him. 

"You should watch your tongue if you don't want to lose it" Jin Guangyao told him off raising his head from the dead body on the table. "this is a transaction, remember that"

"But only him wins something" 

"He wins his ritual, we get the bodies. I don't see you speaking I'll when the money falls on your bank account" 

"Yeah, zizi. You always waste it on stupid stuffs anyway" Zhuiliu laughed filled the from as he pinch in on their talk"even if are my eyes the ones worth something here"

"Just because of your damn Wen curse." 

"Well, this damn curse brings money home. I can't complain" 

"Stop it, you two. Leave Wuxian alone for now, Zhuiliu, find the next one. Don't be stupid again, we got the soul, but not the money with the organs from the last one. Work together this time. It will be our last chance. After this everything is over"

"If he already has his eyes on that boy, why don't take him?" Zixuan tilted his head. The strongest soul they could have around was already marked, leaving him curious to why not just m grab it

"Wei Wuxian is needed for another time. With him, we still need six. We only miss one. Don't make it so obvious this time. The cops were all around the campus today, even the classes were stopped" the shadows surrounding Wen Xu dimmed with the flick of lights.

"Hey man, can you at least tell us what is going to happen next month?" Wen Zhuiliu turned to his cousin, spinning his chair to look at the walking man

"Did you never learn anything with this family? Next month we have the blue moon" he walked away from the room, his insides twitching in disgust. He prayed that Wuxian found all he needed in the diary.


	60. Chapter 60

The plan to investigate was put in practice when the classes returned. Huaisang and Song Lan got the mission of following Wen Xu and photograph every person he met in his way, to make it a folder where Wuxian could try to identify any suspect. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji were in the security job, following Wuxian and Wen Ning around the campus as they analyzed any trace left of the man.

The first stop they did was in the building everything happened. Sneaking in the security was rather simple, considering that Wuxian was almost killed there. But to him, staying once again in the room it all occurred was the hardest part. 

He stood at the door of the room, liking inside for a while, until Lan Wangji reached for his hand "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." He squeezed his hand leaving to the act one "since you are here with me"

Ning was already inside, with Cheng, very much disgusted, at his side. The room still had the faint smell of old blood on it "Can you even find something here? It's been weeks now" Cheng covered his nose to not puke. It was the memory of his friend tied to the chair that made him nauseated

"We can't with your eyes. But we can try to seek anything of his soul energy left, since Ning had contact with the leftovers on my body. He is like a hunting dog to those things"

"You speak as if you like dogs" Ning laughed focusing on his task 

"You don't like animals?" Wangji looked astonished to Wuxian face

"Not animals. Only dogs"

"What, you're scared?" To Jiang Cheng dogs were the most adorable things in the world, and he could never understand why someone would fear them

"I don't know if scared would be the word I would use but yeah, maybe. The people from my old twin would use them to keep me away. To a small kid, a barking dog running after them is really something else. And those teeths do quite the damage" they gulped to the new information, Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji have heard before of how mistreated the boy was growing up, but never realized fully how deep it goes.

"You… nobody never stopped them?" Wangji held tighter on his hand.

"Granny did. And after her… Xu would be the one to do it" it was those small memories shared with the Wen who hurted more his suspicions

"I don't think there is enough here" Ning broke the silence that took over the room "we should go before they catch us" he rushed them outside giving a weird look to Wangji direction mouthing a "we need to talk" as he crossed them Lan.


	61. Chapter 61

They went back to the others when Huaisang sent a message, the deserted library making them feel at home. "Sooo, I did something" the boy started speaking when they got a table to sit

"What did you do wrong now?" Cheng was already waiting for the boy to make a mistake on the lookout. 

"Chengie, why are you always like this to me?" He pouted, crossing his arms "for your information it was something good, okay?"

"Spill it" Song couldn't hold his anxiety to let the others know.

"Fine, fine! I told my brother we were doing a family three project for classes. And one of my friends was having problems cuz he was outed by his family. So…"

"So?" They were all on the tip of their toes

"So… he agreed to help me and pulled the Wen story from the police PC."

"And?" Cheng impatience was reaching its limit

"According to him, we have some Wen's around the town. Wen Xu, Qing and Ning, of course, showed up. There were two others too old to be involved but one name got my attention. He is on his mind/late tirthy's, and was a student on the medicine course. Does the name Wen Zhuiliu means anything to you?"

Wen Ning got lost in his thoughts, trying to record any one with this name in his family. He shook his head denying any recollection. "You?" He turned to Wuxian who did the same

"Maybe on a graduation picture?" Song gave the idea remembering how in their university it was a trend to make books or plaques with graduation pictures. 

"This was why I asked to come here" Huaisang rushed to the bookshelves, searching for the one from that year. "Odd, I can't find it. Any luck on your side?" He asked the others who had followed him.

"Nothing here" they started saying after ending their respective shelves.

"Do you think it is intentional?" Wangji asked, coming back to the table with empty hands.

"Or maybe they didn't have any book that year. Before they used to put it on the building walls" once again they moved to the building of Wuxian's nightmare, entering from the principal entrance the only buts still allowed to the public. It held in its walls many pictures, the swearing they did when finishing the course, and lots and lots of old pictures with each classroom who graduated in those times 

Wuxian looked at everyone attentive. He focused more on the faces than names written on it. Stopping in front of one, with a pale face 

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji could sense a disturbance in his lover, seeking for the one picture he was looking at.

"Him, and him" Wuxian pointed at two man's in the picture. "I remember them. From Momo memories" they were Jin Guangyao and Zixuan, who Momo unfortunately crossed paths on the night of his death. 

Cheng got to their sides, searching for the man they were looking at, the picture was burned by sunlight, yellowish by the time, but the face could still be seen faintly on the plaquette "it should be this one" he pointed watching Wuxian eyes move over the many faces.

Wuxian felt the strong will to puke taking over him. He could remember the deep voice of the man laughing as he cut his arms and legs, the fear he felt when the blade was pressed on his head. He covered his mouth, rushing outside to let go of his stomach contents. 

"Wei Ying!" Wangji rubbed his back when he threw up again, offering a handkerchief for him to clean his mouth

"It's him. They knew each other, it's him" he was shaking as a leaf 

"It's okay don't worry. We are here"

They moved back to the dorms, allowing Wuxian to catch up a much needed sleep. Parting ways with the others, Lan Wangji and Wen Ning were left alone in the cold night. 

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Wangji asked grabbing the water bottle from the machine

"Mn. This man is dangerous. We shouldn't let xian alone from now on" Ning was worried more than he could show.

"Agree" they returned quietly to the dorm each making their own mental plans to keep track of Wuxian actions.


	62. Chapter 62

Zhuiliu saw the group of students watching the pictures on the walls. He was used to luring on the shadows running from security guards to smoke under the trees. He smirked seeing them all together. “So this is where you were hiding.” his smile grew bigger with his amusement. “This is getting fun… And interesting” His eyes fall under the glimpse of a soul, shining as he chose his next target. “Let’s see what you think of that, old man” his laugh filled the space as he threw the cigarette down, smashing it with the sole of his shoes. As the boys walked away, he stood there, alone in the shadows, happily whistling to the plans forming on his head.


	63. Chapter 63

Wen Ning and Lan Zhan took upon themselves to search after Wei Wuxian was safely at home. They would wait for the boy to sleep, before going out of the dorm’s room, running around the campus sneaking from the security guards. They did it for a week, using Ning abilities to search the whereabouts of the soul they were tracking. It was a clean path made. The path leading from the old build where everything happened to the hospital Wen Qing worked. They lost track reaching the place, the amount of lost souls difficulting the action. 

“I… I don’t know where to go anymore. He is smart” Ning complained with one hand on his chin, arm crossed over his chest.

“Mn. Is there something else we can do?” Wangji only nodded to him, frustrated from the lack of information gained. His mind kept thinking about all the dangerous situations Wei Ying would face if they didn’t find this man. 

“Not really, if we got a hold of him, I could mark his soul, but not from afar. Let’s see with Jie first”

“All right. Is getting late. We should go back for today, tomorrow we can make a better plan”

“You really like him, mn?” Ning smiled to the beauty of their relationship

“I do. I love him” He did not hesitate

“Okay. I will find her quick. Let’s go back before he notices.” They both nodded while getting inside the hospital, Wangji gave a long look in the university direction before entering it, he wished to not leave Wuxian alone any longer.


	64. Chapter 64

“shit, shit, shit” Zixuan screamed behind the wheel, he looked at the boys getting ready to cross the streets “What the fuck are they doing here?”  
“Step on!” Zhuiliu spoke beside him “We can kill them in one go” he laughed hysterically, screaming “go” 

“Are you crazy?” Zixuan felt his feet being stomped, pressing the speed pedal

“Don’t worry, we just need one soul, right?” The lights of the car shone bright in the boys direction, before Zixuan could react, they were already moving front.


	65. Chapter 65

a-Ning had a bad feeling when he left the hospital, Qing had recognized the man they had spoken about, they were all in her year, she told them to let it go, let her care for it, since they were still around the hospital. 

The boys agreed, moving back to the dorms, walking silently until they reached the streets. “Are we going to let it go like this?” It was Ning the first to speak

“Mn, we promised to follow her rules, if she says so, what can we do?” Wangji looked nervous, but not wrong. 

“We should tell the others first” He looked to the sides, seeing the traffic light go green “let them decide it”

“your sister can deal with them, I just want Wei Ying to be safe. I don’t care for others” it was uncharacteristic of Lan Wangji to speak like this, but Wen Ning couldn’t complain, in his place, he would be focused on his lover too, caring not for whom would take the risky parts of dealing with murders.

His eyes looked to the distant, far down the street. It was a short moment he had to process the car coming in their direction, a short time to process the speeding car coming on their way. “I’m sorry” was all he could think of pushing his friend out of the way, to the gutters. He saw the boy down, feeling the crash of his body with the hard metal. It was so quick, so fast, but the darkness greeted him with a cold embrace. One second, one blink, and everything was over.


	66. Chapter 66

Wuxian woke up with the buzzing phone, he felt his heart hurt, squeezing before he could even regain consciousness, it had many different calls, from all of his friends and family. It had been ringing for quite some time, and he did his best to ignore it until he could no longer do so. He opened his eyes, reaching the phone on the bed. sleepily answering it “hewwo?” 

“Wei Wuxian, come to the hospital now!” The voice was rushed on the other side, making his heart squeeze again

“what’s wrong?” he pulled the phone away, seeing who was the one calling before placing it back to his ear

“Wen Ning and Lan Wangji were in an accident, you have to come here, quick!” 

“they what?” He sat in the bed, fully awake by the news “How are they? How is Lan Zhan?” 

“It’s bad, come here. We’re waiting for you” 

He rushed outside as he was, wearing only light clothes, no shoes. He runned as fast as he could, ignoring everything in his way. He wanted to cry so bad, to beg it to be a nightmare, his “life” had just begun, he could not lose it like that. He stopped only reaching the nursery “Ma’am, Lan Zhan, and Wen Ning, where are they?” he asked the nurse, forgetting greetings or any kind of politeness

“Wuxian!” Song Lan voice sounded like a blessing, reaching for him in the hall

“Song, how are they?” Wuxian rushed to grab the boy, shaking it with the impact of both bodies. 

“Come, they aren’t out yet, nobody said anything so far” Song pulled him by the arm taking him to the others, he was surprised by his clothes, feeling the cold skin under his grip, he could notice the absence of shoes, the misbehaved hair, he was sure of how fast Wuxian rushed there. 

The first thing Wuxian eyes could see was his friends standing in the corridors, just outside the line dividing medical staff from relatives. They were devastated, but how could they not be? It was, after all, two good friends on the line. He rushed to Qing, standing as close as he could from the line “how is him?” He asked her, seeing the fight with her tears. 

“No response so far. They made me leave. This is bad. S-surgery, they needed to do a surgery” Her voice broke by the sobs, arms holding strongly to Wuxian forearm.

“No…” He could feel his heart breaking. “He can’t leave me. Not now, You promised, Lan Zhan… You promised me” His head spinned as the tears fall from his eyes

“a-Xian…” He could hear Ning voice calling him by the side

“not now” , dismissing it as the boy presented only a few scratches on his face. 

“but, a-xian…”

“I said not now, Ning!” He couldn’t hold back any longer, hearing the sound of the machines go flat in the distance, the loud calls of the nurses running, the doctors screaming for help. 

“What?” He crossed the door leaving everybody behind him. He runned until he lost track of where he was, standing in the middle of a huge corridor, too many doors to even process which one he should go to, he couldn’t see the nurses anymore, only the faint glow of electric light shining above his head. 

“Wei Ying” He froze

“N-no…” He turned around to see the man of his dreams, the love of his life in front of him, “Y-you promised me! You said you would be by my side until you hated me!”

“Wei Ying…” Wangji tried to dry the new tears, finding it hard to do without a body 

“y-you said you would stay with me” Wuxian spoke again, eyes begging for more time. It was too short, their story was too short “you can’t leave me” it hurted, everything hurted, from inside and out “I will hate you if you do”

“I’m sorry, Wei Ying, I have to go” Wangji glowed, becoming more and more translucent in front of his eyes “I love you” his words were so faint that could be barely heard

“Wait! Don’t leave me, Lan Zhan!!!” Wuxian felt on his knee, unable to hold back his lover. He felt arms going around him, pulling him away, he fought them with all he had, screaming Lan Wangji given name as he was dragged outside. He still couldn’t believe it. the last words he said were filled with pain, anger, this couldn’t be his last greeting, this couldn’t be the last moment he had with his lover.


	67. Chapter 67

The funeral was held on a rainy day. As if the skies matched the feelings of the group. The impact of the loss was still so recent, a life ended so soon. And now, they were parting ways with the rest of their friend. 

Wuxian felt numb. He looked at the name on the grave, fresh flower adorning the rummaged earth. He could hear the desperate cries at the distance, feel the hand put on his shoulder. But he didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay there longer. It was his fault, they last encounter, so short, so cold, so hurtful for both sides. It was his fault, if he didn’t dismiss it as a childish wish, if he had spoken just one short sentence, a decent farawell, if he had at least allowed this little moment to them… It was all his fault

Because of him, they were involved with this mess, because of him their lives were put in risk. Because of him they lost another friend. The feeling of guilt took over his heart and head, he couldn’t bring himself to cry, to move, to speak, he just wanted to be there, in that grave, feeling the weight of earth cover him to sleep forever. It was hard to breathe, to think. It should have been him. Not them, him.

“Wei Wuxian?” He felt the grip on his shoulder pulling him back to reality, giving only a soft hum in return to the voice. “we need to go back to the hospital now” It was Jiang Cheng who called him, trying his best to make the boy move

“Qing-Jie and Xichen-ge are going there again. They want to check if they had any news before going to the precinct. You should come with us, we… We don’t know how much time we have with him…”

It was all his fault. And he knew it. He nodded, letting Song arms take his body away, feeling Jiang Cheng walk by his side. Huaisang, still weeping himself in Wen Xu's arms. Xichen standing next to the car, Qing on his side, both looking as if the world had ended to them. And in parts, it did, and it was all his fault.


	68. Chapter 68

The soft beeps of the machines echoed in Wei Wuxian’s ears. He had been sitting there for almost one hour now. It became his routine, to stay in that room without moving, eyes locked to the face of the man in the bed. He barely ate, slept, or drank anything no matter what the others told him. No matter how he had to fight the growing tiredness of his body… And it did feel like he was the one hit by the car. 

He blinked for one second, only enough to let his tears drop. He wanted to end this, everything, but he couldn’t leave, he couldn’t let go of that hand, not now. “You should go home and rest.” The familiar voice reached his ears.

“I’m fine,” He fought the urge to cry again.

“No, you are not. It pains me too, but he wouldn’t want to see you like this. What would he say when he wakes up?” 

“When? When… shouldn’t it be an IF? Yes, if he wakes up, what will he think? I look like a mess, he would be sad… Yes, sad. Sad… Like I am? We can’t have that, no, we can’t let it be. He can’t be sad, when, if, will he even wake up?” His mind was clearly disturbed, words coming out of his mouth non-stop. In a splur, he rambled on, feeling the weight of his words, lost to the reality of his unsure future.

“Wei Wuxian, get up, now!” The second familiar voice took him out of his trance, still mumbling words as he looked up.

“What will I do if he doesn't wake up?” His tears fell in buckets by now. “I… I can’t go on without him. Not him, not now, I… I already lost…” he had to cover his mouth to keep the sob in, slightly shaking from the motion.

“That’s enough, come with me” Lan Qiren pulled Wei Wuxian out of the room, leaving Xichen, Qing and the others still there. They all wanted to give space for the boy to rest, but none wanted to leave their friend in the bricks of death alone. 

The older Lan took him home, to his home, leading Wuxian to Wangji room. He saw the “kid” drop on the bed, sneezing the smell of his lover, tears rolling on the spot. It broke his heart. He too was sad for the circumstances, he had lost so much so far, and had, in this boy, a third nephew from how much Wangji cared for him. Seeing Wuxian cry, he too let out his tears. He got closer, hugging Wuxian. He tightened his embrace, feeling the need of a hug his family had strict rules of never giving. He wished to have hugged them more: his nephews, brother, sister-in-law. To make them laugh more, be safer. He wished to have more chances, more time.

“It is going to be okay. I swear to you, WE will be okay,” he shushed Wuxian’s tears, patting the boy's head. “We are here for you, now. You have us.” It was the same promise Wangji had given before. A promise he had broken.


	69. Chapter 69

Lan Wangji felt a huge pain spread over his head. The last thing he could remember was the shining lights coming his way and the push to his side. He felt the cold taking over his body, the voices seeming distant to his ears. He saw darkness, broken by flashes of light coming over his eyes when hands opened them. He tried to speak but couldn’t, feeling the tube placed on his throat. He couldn’t move. It was cold. It was lonely and all he wanted was to be by Wuxian’s side, on his bed, embracing the man, feeling his heat. It was cold, and then, it was quiet. 

When he opened his eyes again, the light was pleasing, white from top to bottom of the walls. He blinked a few times and looking around the place, he realised it was the hospital. But he left it, didn’t he? He turned to search for others. He saw a man’s back and it looked so familiar. He could feel how much this man was desperate. Was he lost too? He tried to speak, but couldn’t, his voice stuck in his throat, as if something invisible was placed there. He recognized the man as he moved. It was Wei Wuxian, his Wei Ying. Wangji used all his strength to speak, to scream. He must do it, now. Before the man walked away. “WEI YING” His voice was rough, weird to his ears, but he managed to call.

He saw Wei Wuxian turn around, looking directly at him. Why? Why are you crying? Why are you shaking my love? I am the one who is cold, is it reaching you too?

“N-no…” No? Did I make you hate me already? Did I make you unhappy to see me? “Y-you promised me! You said you would be by my side until you hated me!” I could never hate you. I love you so much.

“Wei Ying…” Why won't my hands touch you? Why can’t I feel you heat again? Why do you break me like this, with only one tear?

“Y-You said you would stay with me.” I am with you. “You can’t leave me.” I’m not going anywhere. “I will hate you if you do.”

He felt a pang on his heart. A pain so bad he wished to never experience it again. His whole body burned, he finally understood what was happening. He needed to go back to his body. “I’m sorry, Wei Ying, I have to go,” He needed to live. “I love you.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me, Lan Zhan!!!” I will never leave your side. Wait for me, trust me.

The pain hit his chest again: it was excruciating. He saw his body laid on the bed whilst he was floating above himself. He could see his face, blood dripping from his forehead, a huge tube on his throat. He touched it, knowing now why it was sore. He looked at the doctors, they worked so hard for him, and he appreciated it all. But he needed to go back, there was someone waiting for him, someone who needed him. He touched his face, pushing his soul back to the body. He wasn't ready to let Wuxian go yet.


	70. Chapter 70

Lan Wangji could hear his brother and friends cry. It was loud, and he hated this noise. He still couldn’t open his eyes. He heard Wuxian. He was crying too. Why, love? Why are you crying? I am here, aren’t I? I kept my promise, I didn’t leave you. 

Wuxian blamed himself.

NO.

He told him Wen Ning was dead. That he too could go if he wanted.

NO. No. He won’t. He isn’t ready. It is not the time. He needs to keep going, he needs more time. NO.

His lover didn’t want him to feel pain. To be hurt anymore. He said goodbye. 

Move body, move! Open my eyes, move my fingers, please, please I need to say I am here. Don’t leave me, Wei Ying, don’t give up on us, fight! like I am. Move body, move. 

Wuxian was taken away. He could feel his voice becoming faint as he sobbed, calling his name. 

No, no, no, no. Come back, Wei Ying, I know you are tired, I know you need rest, but I need you. Come back, please, come back. Stupid body, move. Stupid voice, come out. Please, please, I beg you, move, obey, reach for him, come on. Please...

Wuxian was back. The doctors explained the swelling in the brain is under control. That “he” was in an induced coma for three days. He should be waking up by now. But there was the small chance of it not happening, to be ready in this case. They would wait for two more days, but after that, it was up to the family what to do. 

He heard the silence taking over the room. His brother came closer, holding his hand. He felt Xichen's soft touch, it was his brother, the only person to never leave his side as he grew up, but why, brother? Why are you crying? I am here?

“Lan Zhan… My Lan Zhan… I am sorry...” Don’t be. “I would never hate you, please, open your eyes, I can’t be without you anymore. Please...” They were alone, Wangji could feel it. Feel the touch of his lover, the heat of his tears, his love. 

I am here. MOVE body. MOVE. 

“That’s enough, come with me.”

NO! Don’t take him away, leave him! ... Wei Ying? Are you there? Wei Ying… I… I’m scared. It’s dark here, it’s cold. I… I feel so lonely. Please, Wei Ying, please, let me hear your voice. Let me feel your touch… This is all I can do now, so, please… Don’t take it away from me.

Two weeks passed, he didn't wake up. He could hear the nurses talk. He was never alone. Were they talking in front of his family? NO! Not in front of His Wei Ying. It would break him. Fight, body, move. Wuxian cried every day. hugging his side. He wanted to hug him back, he couldn't. 

Stop it! Move! Stupid body, please I beg of you, move! Hug him, kiss him, love him. It hurts, IT hurts. IT HURTS! Move, please, please, move, make it know that I am here. Wei Ying, I am here! Move, please, move, Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan, Me! Move!

Wei Ying begged for his awake, he prayed for it. He cried. "I love you, Lan Zhan, you are everything I ever wanted. Do you know that?" His voice was broken, weak. "Y-you... I wanted so much to see you look at me again, to hear you talk" What was it? this... This was different. "I... I will be okay, now. Even without you, I will be okay"

What? Are you giving up on me? Are you giving up on us? No. No. NO! Move, wake up, move, wake up, move, wake up. Don't give up on me. Don't lose hope, I am here. I am with you, I didn't break my promise. I love you. Wei Ying. 

I... love you.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip


	71. Chapter 71

Wei Wuxian walked slowly, he dreaded the sight of Lan Wangji laying on the hospital bed. It made him remember Wen Ning's funeral, the image of Wangji's name on the grave instead. His feet felt so heavy. “Was it a gift from the Lans to make him sleep so well on their arms?” he blushed, remembering the scene, being woken up by Lan Xichen while cuddling the older flustered Lan. He shook his head to make the memory go away as there was only one Lan he wanted to cuddle. Only one. The bip on his ears made him look up; he could see a sea of people walking in and out of Lan Wangji’s room. His whole body froze, fearing the reason, the machine being the only sound he could hear, until there was no more sound.

He sped up his pace, walking fast, and then ran, reaching the room in no time. Still confused about what was happening, he stood at the door. Song Lan stood in the corner, coming to his side in one second, he felt the arms embrace him, the tears falling on his shoulders, he got ready for the worse, being pulled away by the strong arms, a smile on his friend’s face: “He woke up!”

He woke up. He. Woke. Up. Lan Zhan had woken up. His eyes moved to the bed, doctors covering his way. He moved on the other hold, stretching his body to see the man on the bed, his face, his body. He was awake, He was awake and looking at him, one hand placed in the air. His Lan Zhan was awake, he was alive. And he was calling for him.

Wuxian almost threw himself on the bed, he kissed, cried, and kissed more of his lover's face. Never, ever, before feeling so happy, so relieved. “You’re awake!” he kept giving him kisses. “You are awake! Thank you, thank you. Oh god, thank you!” 

“Wei Ying” Wangji hugged him back, it hurted to move, on both of them, the embrace hurted, but none cared. They needed it, to feel the arms, the heat, the presence of the other. They needed to be together.

Wangji fell asleep again feeling his lover hold him tight, he was unsure about how he could sleep having just woken up, but everything seemed so tiring. The doctors coming and going, the weight of his body, it was like a dream, one very different from the darkness he lived during the coma. He fought the urge to close his eyes, feeling the blink becoming longer and longer.

When he opened his eyes again it was night time. Wuxian still hugged him tight, as if afraid to let his body go. He rubbed the boy's head with his face, moving his arms tighter around his upper body. The soft humm reminding him of a cat purr. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Wuxian had watched him sleep, feeling the soft breath under his torso, eyes never leaving Wangji face.

“Good… Night?” /he rubbed his eyes looking outside. The sky, deep blue. “what time is it?” 

“Late. It’s the middle of the night already” Wuxian snuggled closer, nose buried on Wangji neck, taking deep breaths.

“Already? You should have wake me” He patted the boy head feeling the hot air on his skin 

“Yeah, but i was tired too, woke up not so long” he held the other tighter, close to him.

“Wei ying… What are you doing?” Wuxian's hand was now on his face, pulling it closer to him, he kissed Lan Wangji jawline. 

“Feeling you up. I missed this so much” he kissed the skin under his lips

“Missed? kissing me?” Wangji laughed softly to the cuteness of his lover

“That too… But… Your smell… I missed it a lot. Those days you were… sleeping. Your uncle let me move in on your room again. It was… not the same without you. Even if I put your clothes, or hugged your pillow, your smell was so faint. It smelled like us. I missed your smell, your taste” Wangji felt a twitch in his lower body, “god, what I did to deserve such a lovable creature?” he pulled wuxian above him, making the boy strandle his body

“What are you doing, lan zha-” Wangji placed one hand on Wuxian tight, the other behind his neck, pulling the boy to himself, lips closing the distance. He kissed him fervently, one week of kisses to make up. “I missed you too” he bit the lower lip of his lover, releasing it after he was satisfied.

They stopped, out of breath, foreheads glued staring lips. It was like they could read each other's minds. Wangji moved in the same frequency as Wuxian hands, taking the boy's shirt away. “Quiet” The Lan spoke to his dislike, liking the nipples of his lover, he could feel the boy tremble under his touch, moaning his name

“Lan Zhan… Ahhh… I missed this” his body felt so hot, burning with desire as Wangji tried to throw him on bed “No” he stopped the moviment “I… I will ride you. So you just… Be there and enjoy it, okay?” He watched wangji nod biting his lips, looking at his own lips. 

They kissed again, making it almost too hard for wuxian to take off his pants, still in bed, without breaking the contact. Wangji released his lips to leave a trail of kisses behind, moving his mouth closer to the south, he stopped seeing a glimpse of white fabric on the chair beside his bed “are those… my clothes?” 

“Yeah, we brought them for you to use if you were uncomfortable with the hospital gowns” he almost moaned again when wangji hand closed around his member, swiftly moving up and down.

“hirt-” Wangji spoke, liking the pink nipple in front of him, a mouth full

“What?”

“the shirt, take it” He let his mouth free, looking up to Wuxian

“You want your shirt? Why?” Wuxian got up, reaching the bag, he brought to the bed to rummage on it 

“I want you to wear it.”He kept kissing wuxian’s neck, side-eyeing the bag contents, his hand reached to the small bottle above folded clothes, “what’s this?”

“It's a lotion. They told me to massage your body, so your muscles wouldn’t hurt” he shook his head, eyes back to wangji “you want me to put the shirt on?”

“Mn. You look cute with my clothes on, I wan’t to fuck you on a boyfriend shirt attire. Can’t I?’ He pouted. The fucking man pouted, and all of wuxian resolutions vanished from his mind, he dressed the shirt, jumped on the bed, and took his place over Lan Wangji lap. 

“It’s soft” Wangji paused the kiss to speak as his wet fingers touched wuxian’s opening, he used the lotion from the bag to cover the lack of lube. “you played with yourself?” his eyes grew bigger, pressing the finger inside the hole. 

“ahhh, yess… I was lonely. And your bed smelled like you… I… ahhhh… “ Wuxian moaned to each movement of Wangji’s finger “Forgive me… I couldn’t take it anymore”

“you touched yourself thinking of me?” three fingers where already inside, stretching and going deeper on the muscle 

“YES, ahhhhhhhhhh, Lan Zhan… Deeper…”

“fuck! Why do you-” He pushed Wuxian hips down, thrusting in one go until his base, stopping to the little convulsions he felt from the other insides. 

The lips came together again, Wangji allowed for Wuxian to adjust to his size, it felt like a life long time since he was inside his boyfriend. He missed this soft, yet tight hold around him. He missed these moments so much. his hands pressed harder around Wuxian waist when he felt the boy moving his hips while kissing. Up and down, he forced the body to move, still sitting on the bed. Wuxian buried his head on Wangji's neck, biting his shoulder to keep his voice down, the muffled moans he released made the other even more horny.

“Lan Zhan, Wait, too deep, ahhhh” he threw his neck back, giving access to the teeths that met his skin. 

Wuxian kept moving by himself, slowing down after a long time, tired, he let wangji hands do the rest of the job, moving him as they pleased, releasing over the body of his lover, as his inside got full of the hot sensation. They laughed, too tired to move, it was good to be back to normal again.


	72. Chapter 72

“Why does it smell so bad around here?” Jiang Cheng spoke as he walked to the window, he opened it realizing where he smelled something similar before “you- he is on a hospital bed! Can’t you keep it on your pants for once?” 

“If you don’t like it, you can just go away” Wangji spoke caressing wuxian hair as he laid beside him. The boy had taken two more rounds after that, went up, and cleaned it all with legs almost too weak to hold him up. It amazed Lan Wangji how much straight he possessed in such a small frail body. 

“You- We came to visit you” 

“Mn. And you did that already” 

“come on, guys, Cheng, they must have missed each other, don’t be like that! Wangji, you could at least wait until you were back home before jumping on him, look, he can’t even keep his eyes up” Song tried his best to apaciguate his friends, hands in the air to both directions as he spoke. 

“Mn, Pardon me. He is just so…” He passed his fingers on Wuxian skin, taking the few hairs of his face, watching him snuggle against his hand. “... Adorable”

“we got it, you are in love. But WE worry about your health” Huaisang was playing with the flowers, he wanted to create the best arranje possible to lift the humor on the room. 

“Mn. He did all the work, I was just there” He was shameless, feeling so proud of his love.

“Did he… Did he speak about Ning with you yet?” Song crossed his arms, feeling uncomfortable with his question, even more than he was hearing about Lan Wangji's sexy night. 

“he did after a nightmare. He didn’t speak with you?”

Song shook his head, since the night of the accident, Wuxian had barely spoken to any of them, all he did was blame himself when his mouth worked a few words. “no… Qing is... “ He sighed remembering the broken woman “she is devastated” 

“Tell her he is okay. At least this is what he thinks. He saw him in the hospital that night, but only then. He thinks he passed away. He just feels guilty for not being able to pass any last words” 

“yeah… We imagined that” the mood was heavy around those words, it was a needed topic, they all knew it was indeed the time to ask, to put it behind them so they could move on.

“So… When are you going back home?” Huaisang let go of the flowers, weeping his tears away.

“They told me it would take a few more days, Uncle was the one speaking with the doctors. It seems like Wen Ning did a good job saving me, thanks to that, I wasn't too hurt” 

“a hell of a saver until the end” Song chuckled before speaking. 

“Hey, you sure you are okay, man?” Cheng questioned, from the window. He glared at Wangji, he was pale, dark bags under his eyes, it was like he was deteriorating in front of his eyes

“I feel fine, thank you. I will be even better home”

“If you say so…” It bugged them. His actions, his mannerism, his tone. Something was off, but he just woken from a coma, almost dying in the process. They dismiss this thought, going back to whisper non-senses, lightly joking around as Wuxian snuggled some more.


	73. Chapter 73

“What the hell did you guys do?” Jin Guangyao could feel a terrible pang in his head. It was the beginning of a migraine called Zhuan, as he called the duo pair he worked with. 

“what? We gave him what he asked for. A strong soul, not belonging to Wei Wuxian!” Zhuiliu faked a pout trying to be cute. It never worked since he was almost 6.9 feet tall. 

“Is… Is he mad?” Zixun feared the man who gave orders, feared this whole situation, but was more afraid of going against his cousin.

“What do you think? He told us to not mess around, and what do you do? Hit a car on the boy. You-” Guangyao exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know what? Go get the others, we only have a few days to make it work. Remember what will happen if we fail. Both of you.”


	74. Chapter 74

Lan Wangji stayed in a coma for two weeks. Five days later he was awake, enjoying his days with his friends and family, in the mornings and afternoons, as everybody made it a rule non-said to leave the nights to the couple. 

“I hope he will like it,” Wuxian giggled, opening the bag he had in hands. It was filled with several snacks and different teas he had brought exclusively to Lan Wangji. He yammed, still smiling, thinking how his boyfriend would react seeing his treats. He was approaching the room, humming a song Wangji had sang to him before. His heart almost dropped on the floor together with the bag when he got closer, and closer, realizing the open door. “L-Lan Zhan?” 

He felt his heart rush. “No.” Looking everywhere in the room. “No, no, no, no!” Bathroom. No. Bed. Under the sheets, pillows. No! Just as if he had lost a small item, he left nothing untouched in the place. “No, no, no!” He rushed outside, screaming for help. “Lan Zhan??” He watched the other rooms, pulled people to see their faces “HELP, NURSE!” He couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“Wei Wuxian…” The sullen voice came from behind his back.Turning, he found Wen Xu standing in front of him, eyes down, unsure if he could even be allowed to be there.

“XU!!! Lan Zhan, where is my Lan Zhan?” His eyes were full of tears, dripping slowly. “I just got him back, I can’t lose him again.” He grabbed the front of Wen Xu’s shirt, pressing it so tightly their bodies were glued. Not for one second he questioned WHY he was there. What a mistake.

“Wuxian… You need to come with me...” Wen Xu held his wrists, slowly pulling the boy with him.

“NO, NO. NO!” Wuxian fought back, his hands hurting, red, from the force he was making. “What are you saying? We need to find Lan Zhan, we need t-”

“WEI WUXIAN!” The man's voice echoed in the corridor, so loud it snapped Wuxian from his hysteria. “You need to come with me now!” There was no space to refuse. He sighed, still feeling a little pull on the hand he was holding 

Trembling, Wuxian nodded, following him with no words, his wrist still being held tight. He looked back one more time when they turned the corner of the corridor, being pulled to Wen Xu car, and only there, released. He saw the man button his belt, start the engine, and drive. 

“You know,” Wen Xu spoke after two hours of silence. “I care for you so fucking much. I wished to have another way… Another possibility, but you… you are so special. He had to set eyes on you. DAMMIT! Why you!” He hit the wheel placing his forehead on it as the car stopped at the red traffic light. Sighing, he looked at Wuxian, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I am taking you to him, to your Lan Wangji.”

Wuxian froze with one hand over the door handle, the other on the belt as his eyes grew in surprise, hearing the mention of the name. “W-What do you mean? Lan Zhan is at the hospital?”

“I wish this was true.” Xu exhaled, tiredness showing on his face “I sooo wish this was true. You don’t get it yet, do you? Who he really is? Where we are going? I thought I had given you enough clues in the journal.”

The journals, since Lan Wangji’s accident, Wuxian had left it on the table of his room, never touching it again. But what did he record from the journals? Rituals to increase the power of talismans, chants to clean the soul, how to use the power of the soul to create weapons, and… “Oh God.” 

“Yeah… I don’t think God is listening right now.” 

“Why did you take Lan Zhan there? What are you going to do?” 

“Me? I am a victim, just as you are. He killed so many already, so many of us… I… I couldn’t let him do it again… He promised she would be safe.”

“She? Oh.” The light lit inside Wuxian’s mind. He understood at once all the behaviours of the man so far in his life. “You… you love her… but she is… I thought...”

“What can blood do with someone so great?” The corner of his mouth lifted up to his words, Wen Qing was amazing to his eyes. Caring, and smart, funny, and so serious. She was the kind of person who would give up her own time just to help them when in need. And to Wen Xu, there weren’t many people who would do that, since his own personality pushed people away. And his family was… Better not mentioned, as he would constantly say. Would you not Wangji if he had another surname?


	75. Chapter 75

Wuxian kept looking outside the window the rest of the way, his mind was focused on Lan Wangji, and the words Wen Xu have said so far. He was scared, shaken, by the destiny of this trip, but only could think of the Lan. It was fun, with all his rules, and his carefully planned way of living, he never expected to be going to the middle of nowhere, seeking a person he wasn't even sure that would be there. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the slow motion of the car. “I’m sorry” Wen Xu gave him an apologetic look before going out, skirting the car to open the door to Wei Wuxian “I wish this was different.” Sincerity could be felt in his words, but even so, he did bring the boy there. 

Wuxian looked around feeling a nervous pang on his insides. It was that house again. the old town, who made him suffer so much, and that he wished to never see again. He walked slowly, following Wen Xu a few steps behind. He noticed the lack of souls greeting his way, it was awkward, and only increased the eerie feeling inside of his mind. He swallowed seeing the portal open, moving to the pitch-black darkness that called for him. 

His eyes took some time to adjust, walking a few steps inside, he saw Wen Xu dashing to the open space they were so used to by now “What is she doing here? You told me she would be safe!” He screamed to those in the room, stopping in front of Wen Qing to look closer to her face.  
.  
She was pale, eyes white. A weird voice coming from her open mouth. With her, in the five spots from the pentagon, Song Lan, Huaisang, and Jiang Cheng, completed the circle… Only one spot open left. In Between them, four ghosts stood, with the same expressions. But Wuxian eyes focused only on the two standing in the middle of the place. Those were Wen Ning and Mo Xuanyu. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked coming closer, looking around to the corners of the place “You promised to bring me to Lan Zhan” He asked turning Wen Xu around, pretending the tree man in the room was air.

“And I did” Wen Xu looked over his shoulders, placing a protective arm in front of the Wei. Wuxian didn’t understand his actions, why bring him there to protect him now? That was, until his eyes grew so big they almost fell from his face, the familiar voice coming from the darkness as it walked closer to them.

“Wei Ying, it’s good to see you here” Lan Wangji grin was darkened by the candles, the shadows casted in his face created a mask over his skin. It was enough to give Wuxian goosebumps, as he slowly walked to the light, eyes glowing softly with the candles.


	76. Chapter 76

“Lan Zhan!” Wuxian was held back by Wen Xu's arm. How could his Lan Zhan be there? Why would he be there? He just couldn’t understand anything anymore. 

“Being protective now, Wen Xu?? That’s why I always told you that you were weak” Lan Wangji's voice became colder as he spoke. It was a different tone from his normal one. 

“Ehh? Talking about yourself old man? I’m not the one in need to trick people to get what I want! You told me she would be safe!”

Wangji chuckled in response, “Isn’t she on the safest spot of them all? She will be part of the ritual, part of something bigger! Together with her brother forever. She… No, they will be the first ones in my new kingdom. And it is all thanks to you, Wei Ying, and this body” His hand touched Huaisang face, caressing the side of the boy cheek, before being placed on Wangji chest. Even his actions were so weird coming from the Lan.

“Who are you? What you did to my Lan Zhan, to my friends?” Wuxian was still held in place by Wen Xu, taking the very few inches he would allow him to move front.

The sudden outburst of laughter filled the room. It was colder than the air surrounding them, malignant in its form. It gave Wuxian a feeling of uncomfort, fear, spreading over his mind and body. And not only on him…

“Sir, we are ready to start” Jin Guangyao spoke as Zixuan and Zhuiliu grabed hold of Wen Xu and Wei Wuxian. 

“Let him go” Wen Xu tried to speak, but soon, he groaned in pain, one hand going to the side of his torso.

Wuxian's eyes grew more, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the red spot on the white shirt Wen Xu had on his body was so contrastant it was impossible to miss. He saw the man fall on his knees, body limp, being dragged to the empty spot on the pentagram. 

“I told you we need them alive” Wangji voice resonate on the walls, his anger showing

“You… Who are you?” Wei wuxian was in disbelief, the man he loved would never be capable of standing there seeing this happen, even worse, be the mastermind behind it all.

“Oush” The “thing” inside the Lan placed a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt, you do not remember me, Wei Ying?” 

“Don’t call me that” Wuxian spite in rage “Only one person can do it, and it’s not you!”

“Are you really this stupid?” Wangji laughed, filling the room again, breaking the silence. It was a sound that at any other time would bring butterflies to Wei Wuxian stomach, but now, brought only disgust “You never told him anything, did you?” He glared at Wen Xu bleeding on the floor, he was still being held in place by the other two, he was on his knees, arms held up by each man. 

“Shut your fucking mout-” Wen Xu was kicked on the floor, hard, over the wound on his side.

“Ohh, so brave now! Where was all this fire when we planned it?” Zhuiliu laughed over the other winces of pain. He took fun hurting him.

“Let him be” Guangyao spoke from behind them “We need his organs”


	77. Chapter 77

“Organs?” Wuxian was confused now. “Why would yo-” It clicked. All the highlights on the diary, all the people on the room, the marks on the floor, it became clear in one instant “You can’t be…” He looked at Lan Wangji's body, asking to the thing inside of him for answers. 

“Very well done” Wangji clapped to his realization “You finally understood”

“This will… This will end the world. You can’t be serious!” 

“Why not? Why would death be so powerful over us? Think about it! We spend our whole lives working to obtain status, power, money, and to what? To end it without anything on this side! Ahahahaha! Don’t make me laugh, as if I would let it be! I, the great Wen Mao will never be defeated by something so small! “ 

“Wen… Mao… You…” It was the same man. The first one who linked with his soul, the one who made him crazy when young, the one who almost killed him. The crazy motherfucker who was considered extinct by granny Wen “You were exorcised!”

The sinister laugh echoed again, and deep inside Wuxian felt a pang for not being able to hear that laugh so much in normal circumstances “As if that old rag could do anything with me! But I did learn a good trick from her, and again, it was all thanks to you! To think that this one had the book on his hands all this time… And you… You gave me it in a silver tray… Oh, how ironic!” He walked around the room, raising Wen Xu chin, kicking him down, going back to Wei Wuxian, he conveyed his power, showing it on actions, how small the others were, how weak they were to stop him “Ahh, you, you, you, my dear Wei Ying, you opened your legs so easy, it almost made me regret not taking you once more before ending it all…” He held Wuxian chin, pressing his nose against his skin, feeling no fight left on the other body

“No… I- “ The idea was disgusting. Having someone other than Lan Wangji taking him made his body break in cold sweat. 

“I love you Wei Ying, I will be by your side until I hate you, trust me” He mocked his own words, the same used to bring down all of Wei Wuxian barriers. 

"You… when did you…" disgust was little to express his feeling.

"Since the beginning. Thanks to you trying to protect these lower lives creatures, you ended up being them all here. One little push and your prince charming was out in the darkness, and right in my hands. You want to know what is funnier? If they never had come here, they would never have contact with your soul, and would not interest me at all. So thank you, Wei Ying. You gave me all I need to make this plan a success" 

Wen Mao let go of Wuxian's face, walking to the end of the pentagram. He reached the altar, taking a little knife from it. Wei Wuxian knew what came after. He knew this blade was embedded with souls, enough to break one or straighten it according to the user's wishes. He just needed to get closer…


	78. Chapter 78

There was a low glow around the room when Wen Mao turned back. The ghosts and people placed around the pentagram chanted on their trance. Wuxian knee those words with the palm of his hand. He was trapped in the middle of it all, Jin Guangyao long gone from his back. He looked at the man strolling around on Lan Wangji's body, slowly approaching each soul. 

Everytime the blade touched them their glow would connect with it, a faint link established between them. He did the same with the livings. Moving to the middle of the room, a few steps from Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan, I know you're there. Fight" Wuxian tried to reach the soul, give it the power needed to take the invasor out of the body.

"It's no use. He is lost now" Wen Map replied giving a few steps front. 

"Sir, what should we do?" Zixuan asked from outside the circle. 

"Oh, you three… I almost forgot you were still here…" the man raised a hand to them, force flowing thru him. "Why don't you just die?" They tried to escape, run, but the screams became unbearable as hands grabbed them from the darkness, ripping apart the skin from their bones. "Don't close your eyes, you know this feeling don't you?" He pushed Wuxian's face to the grotesque scene. Blood flowing to every side 

It was… weird. Wuxian wanted to pity them, to feel sad, anything. But all he felt was a sense of deserving. They deserved to suffer after all they did. Killing two friends and only God knows how many others, putting Lan Zhan in a coma, bringing them all here… they deserved it. But there was one soul who deserved more. Wuxian caught the moviment with the corner of his eyes. He whispered, heart light, knowing this was the only thing he could do now.

"Lan Zhan, my Lan Zhan… don't ever blame yourself… I love you" he walked front. To the man inside his lover's body, to the arms who held him so much it felt like home, to the warmth he missed… to the blade pointed at his guts. He walked, head high, to the last embrace he would have.


	79. Chapter 79

"What are you doing?" Wen Mao tried to pull the blade away, feeling all his body go against it, as if held in place by a stronger power, and indeed it was, the souls in the circle moved to his direction, phantasmagoric hands holding his stance in place. He tried to push them aside, to move his hand, but nothing. He could just watch as Wei Wuxian moved one step closer, blood dripping on the floor. 

"Fight him, my love. Take control again. Set yourself free" the lips touched with one last breath before Wuxian fell on his knees, the strong arms of Lan Wangji holding his body.

"Wei Ying?!?" His eyes were back to the almond color again, conscious of his actions. The room was back to normal, his friends screaming around them, and no sign of the souls could be seen.

"Lan… Zhan…" he whispered raising a hand, blood left on the white skin of his lover's face when it went down.


	80. Chapter 80

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes to a sea of blood. Corpses and more corpses moved on the floor, limbs connected grabbing his legs. It was a nightmare he had often when linked to the evil man in front of him.

"You stupid creature, what did you do?" They were inside of a place Wuxian visited only once. It was purgatory for the sullen souls. A place the evil ones go before cleaning his sins. He went there for the first time the ritual to close the gap between worlds was made. And since then he feared what he saw. 

"Me? Nothing, thank them" Ning and Xuanyu held the man back, with them, the souls he used in the ritual brought his body down, burying it on the floor.

"What is this? Let me go!! What is this place?" He struggled to set himself free, but each soul seemed to take away a little more of his straight.

"This is what you wanted. Eternal life. Not living, not dead."

"But, how?"

"You called me blind, but you lack seeing?" Wuxian let out a laugh. Almost as evil as the ones this old man gave from Wangji mouth. "Wen Xu, of course. You focused so much on me you forgot to keep one eye on him." 

It was right as he said. The ritual to break the veil was close to the one who closed it for good. It was something his Grandma had thought to him a long time ago. The only thing missing was… the blood used to change it was the one from the soul offered… and the soul… would be forever kept on the in-between, no rights to reincarnation, no life, no death. A sacrifice necessary, and so, decided to be used only as a last resort. That was the reason Wuxian soul was never crushed, he was never used. But Wen Xu? He felt responsible by his actions. 

"Enjoy" Wuxian heard the scream fill the air. The hands that pushed the man down formed his soul into pieces, consuming it to the last crumbs, each piece able to feel the bites and tornes of skin. He desviated his eyes to not see, opening it again only when the screams were no longer heard.

"It's over" Wuxian whispered, feeling all his straights go away. "You all can rest now" his head was light, needing to be held up by Ning and Momo. "That door will take you to the next step, go" he pointed to a huge door that appeared out of nowhere, it looked Victorian decorated with carved wood all around it. A bright warm light shining thru it..

"What about you?" Momo asked with worry, seeing his friend getting weaker by the seconds.

He understood now. Why he was always tired. It was Wen Xu who took his forces away, gathering so he could use his own soul to close the gap. Since the beginning Wen Mao's plan was fated to fail. 

"I will be fine" Wuxian pulled him into a hug, it was good to be able to do that. "It is not my time yet" he smiled looking at Ning, hugging him too. "I still need to find my happiness" he closed his eyes once more, hoping to wake up in the arms he loved so much.


	81. Chapter 81

It took him two days to wake up. One week to be able to speak again, listening to Qing constantly ramble about how stupid he was. That was a plan made by no one else other than Wen Xu himself. They knew each other enough to know only then would get the hints on the journal. 

It was only a highlight to Wen Mao's eyes, but Wuxian didn't have the ambition of the man, he understood the little details. The side note highlighting the perminors. 

"In case of necessity, the user must be sure to hold the blade within his hands to make the souls obey his commands, his own soul will be the source of power to open the gates" blind by his search of power, Wen Mao never got the grip of those words. Is the one being stabbed who decides what will be done. Not the one stabbing.

When he spoke his mind, everyone got dumbfounded. They too understood it as the old devil did. "It was necessary to do it, or I could never get free from that man" 

"I still think you are stupid! You could have died!" Jiang Cheng exclaimed on the side of his bed. Thanks to all the power released on the second ritual, they could remember every detail, even those it was supposed to have vanished on the first encounter.  
.  
"Everything ended well, come on, give him a break" Song Lan pulled the man away. They were in the garden of the Lan residence, it was the decided place for his rest, even if no one leaves him alone long ago so he could really relax and heal his wound.

"You too Qing, let's go. I need your help with… stuffs!" Huaisang pulled her inside following his friends, it was the first time Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian managed to be alone.

Lan Wangji walked slowly, approaching the empty seat beside Wei Wuxian. "does it hurt?" He asked seeing the hint of pain on the other face as he turned to look at him

"Not really. I should thank Qing for forcing me to watch so many anatomy classes with her" he laughed holding his bandaged side. When Wen Qing was a student, she made it a rule to be assisted by the two youngsters, since both desired to further studies on related fields. It helped her to teach them, and it made her sure that they both could take care of themselves. 

And it indeed worked. As Wuxian held the blade he knew exactly where to press it to avoid hitting his organs. 

"Mn. It was indeed impulsive of you" Wangji reprimanded with a shake of his head. He used his normal low tone. One Wuxian had even forgotten how it sounded like.

"Sorry, it must have scared you"

"Mn"

"Lan Z-, erm, Lan Wangji… there is something I need to ask you, but… I'm not so sure how" he bit his lower lips. It was a shock to learn that Wangji was possessed for so long.

"I remember" Wangji could read what he wanted.

"You do?"

"Mn. It is like a movie in my head. As if I watched my life play from my own eyes. There were moments it felt like me, but others…"

"You… does it… do you… I mean…" he stopped to think on his words. Would it be too much to hope for? "What do you want to do now?"

"If it's okay for Wei Ying, I still want to be your boyfriend. It may not have been me all the time… but I do love you. And I do hope to grow older by your side" his ears burned, and he was sure it would be bet-red by now

"Oh…" Wuxian gulped Down looking into his eyes. He forgot this feeling too. The nervous cold on his stomach that was given by his stare.

"Kiss him!" He heard Momo whisper, followed by a "what are you waiting for" from Ning. Yup, alone was never an option. 

"Can't you two just shut up? You're ruining the mood!" He looked at them, pining one on top of the other head, only inches from the couple. They smiled brightly at him, happy to see life going better to their friends.

"Oh, bummer! And here we are to say goodbye!" Momo pouted crossing his arms, feeling Ning laugh on the top of his head. 

"You are leaving?" Wuxian felt a sudden sadness taking over him, one that carried a hint of joy to see them all right "both? Now?"

"Yeah… We spoke all we wanted already. The city is gone, the danger vanished. It's time. It gets boring to just watch around here. And that thing keeps following us" he was talking about the door shining to welcome them.

"I… I will miss you guys" Wuxian felt tears in his eyes, and the soft pat of Wangji on his back.

"I hope we can meet again in the afterlife. Take care of Jie for me, okay?" Ning smiled, waving as he moved away, hand in hand with Momo who screamed "take care of them all for us" as they crossed, laughing happily, the door of the unknown.

Wuxian waved in tiny, he could feel his heart warm to them, wishing both a good whatever that they would have now. When he woke up on the Lan's he was surprised to see them. With the Vail closed, it should be close to none the souls lost. His "job" had ended, he could finally be normal. In the most, help only those who lost their way to the doors of the afterlife. And as a proof of that, the time began to flow again in the old city, only dust left behind of what one day was houses and buildings. Nothing more.

"They seemed happy" Wangji looked at him, his hand reaching for Wuxian shoulder, bringing the boy closer to him.

"They do, don't the-" Wuxian eyes grew in surprise. "you can see?"

"Mn. We had a nice chat this week. According to Wen Ning it was an after effect of having another soul in my body, making my own get stronger" Wangji reached for Wuxian face, slowly caressing it with his thumb. "I told you, didn't I? I do not plan on letting you go. No matter which “me” made the promise. I intend to keep it" he kissed his lips softly, feeling the arms go around his neck… is just like they say… A Lan never breaks his promises.

The end -

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my:
> 
> Instagram @mdzsaus
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
